YoursMineOurs
by AnimeFanime1
Summary: Alphas L and Beyond have been in a relationship for years, working together side by side as detectives, but now they find there's something missing...something that instinct tells them they want and need, an Omega mate. They decide to make finding one their top priority once they get back from their new case in Japan...Fate has other plans. BBxLxLight Omegaverse
1. Needs

L climbed into the other Alpha's lap, straddling Beyond as he gave the man his most serious expression possible, dark charcoal hued eyes wide with expectation. The detective ignored the scent of arousal that immediately filled the air, as B's swiftly hardening length prodded against him where it became trapped between their bodies.

"B…" He said solemnly as the other man looked on with amusement. "I really want one…now."

Beyond let out a huff of laughter, reaching up to thread long, strong fingers through the other man's hair, tugging slightly on the raven strands as he pulled L's neck to the side, exposing his throat to him.

"Hmm…you talk about finding an Omega like it's as easy as picking out a cake or deciding on dessert." L grinned and side eyed the other man, who'd begun kissing a line up his neck.

"Oh, but I know that this is _much_ better than that...it's like cake times infinity." He replied in a drawling low monotone, infuriatingly unaffected as Beyond sucked hard on his throat to a bruising degree.

"Neither of us has ever had a real family B…" He eventually murmured. "I'm serious about this. I know we both want that. Can you at least keep an open mind? Work with me on this. I know we can agree on one…" He coaxed.

Beyond knew that deep down, that L was right. He'd been feeling that same urge for about the last year or so. The need to claim, to fully dominate another. Yes, they had each other and in their isolated line of work, they were grateful for it. But it just seemed like something was…missing. Something that they couldn't give each other.

 _A couple of somethings actually._ Beyond thought wryly as he nodded and sighed resignedly in agreement. L smirked, knowing that he was going to get his way.

He usually did when it came right down to it.

"Okay, okay…when we get back from this next case in Japan? Hmm? We'll meet with a matching agency to start looking for an Omega." Beyond wrinkled his nose at the idea of using a service like that. Although he wasn't sure how else they were possibly going to find their perfect mate otherwise, given their lifestyle.

Both men had inordinately high expectations and some differing…priorities, shall we say. Beyond knew it wasn't as if the ideal mate was just going to appear out of thin air one day, like one of those ridiculous bond mate movies of the week that made them both want to vomit. No, they were well aware that if they wanted to find _their_ Omega, it might take awhile…

L gazed at him with a pleased smile on his face as he rolled his hips. "Sounds perfect…" He murmured hotly, drawing closer to tug on the other man's lower lip briefly with his teeth before leaning back to look at him again. "Knew I'd get you to see…mmhh…reason. We're going to find the best Omega…ever." The raven groaned as B's hands popped the button on his jeans, sliding within to grasp his straining length.

Beyond chuckled breathily. "Got it all figured out, huh?" He muttered as he worked L's already rigid cock. L nodded, breath hitching at how good the other man's hand felt on him.

"Uh-huh…god, it's going to be so good once we find him…you do still want a male Omega, right?" L replied with a confident grin as his own hand swiftly moved to yank down the lounge pants the other man was wearing to pull out his thick cock.

"Damn…here let me. Uh, yeah…non-negotiable on that point…ngh" Beyond groaned as he took both of their lengths in one hand and stroked them together, pre-cum creating a smooth glide as L began to fuck into B's hand.

"Oh god…oh shit, yes…" L's fingertips dug into the other man's shoulders as he bucked hard. Beyond's free hand trailed down to the other man's rear, sliding his fingers down between the globes of his ass, pressing and circling teasingly around his hole.

"I can't wait to watch you fuck our Omega." He murmured in L's ear. "Pound that tight, little hole full of your cum…gonna be so hot watching you knot him…" Smiling slightly as he bit on the lobe and tugged. "…breed him."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…yes…" L growled out as he came undone at B's words. His release painted their lower bodies, covering Beyond's hand. The other man soon followed suit as he felt the delicious spasms of the other man's cock against his own, his seed mixing with L's as he continued to stroke them both through it.

L groaned as he finally rested his head against the other man's shoulder in the aftermath. B grinned and laid his cheek against L's raven hair, reveling in its softness.

 _Yeah…definitely need to get that all worked out…as soon as we get back…_

* * *

 **Feedback my lovelies?**

Tumblr is where y'all be finding me...

User: AnimeFanimeFic

#yoursmineoursfic

#treatyfic

#triggerfic

#illuminationfic

#angelusfic


	2. Wants

Light glanced out the window at school, the seventeen year old was only half paying attention to the teacher as he droned on about topics the young man had already mastered two years ago. It was unfortunate that Japanese society didn't deem the advanced education of an Omega an appropriate dedication of resources.

They were not allowed the opportunity to pursue accelerated or advanced placement studies in school, even though Alphas were, forcing the young man into the "standard" level education classes. Light had decided to pursue the knowledge on his own of course. Going to the library, gathering information online…wherever possible, he sought ways to challenge himself further, push his limits.

However, higher learning wasn't his purpose in life, Light was told, along with the rest of the 5% of the male Omega population of the world and the 10% of female Omegas. They were not meant to contribute outside of the home in some great way.

His life's work would be in spreading his legs and letting his Alpha breed him, maintaining their home, being a respectable piece of arm candy for them to dote upon. So he simply told his parents he was studying up on safe, acceptable Omega topics, like household management, family care and cooking. Which he did read up on, but only to a minimum…just so he would be able to answer questions if quizzed unexpectedly on the subjects. Thankfully his mother never grew suspicious that Light's skills in the kitchen remained only passable after all of that extensive 'studying'.

The young Omega's honeyed eyes narrowed as the bell rung and he grabbed his bag, falling in step with the masses exiting the building, yet never quite blending in. The brunet beauty was far from ordinary after all, with his gold flecked eyes, lightly tanned skin and mile long legs. He was stunning and enticing, but most often remarked that he could be cold at times, a bit aloof for an Omega. Those people didn't really know Light.

His family? They sometimes caught glimpses of the warm, young boy who used to think the world was full of possibilities. The same boy who had slowly, but surely closed himself off to others as he saw his future dreams fade into nothing upon presenting as an Omega.

Light watched the people rushing past as he walked home, heading to jobs he would never have the chance to have, just because of his dynamic. The brunet couldn't help but think…

 _This world is a rotten mess._

 _It's not fair._ Anger flared briefly in his gut before he swallowed it down.

The young man sighed as he hurried up the steps to his house and went inside. There was no use worrying about things like that. He had no power to make a change to the status quo. No real influence. Once high school ended, his family would only press harder for him to at least begin to review the offers from Alphas that arrived daily.

 _At least Mom and Dad are letting me have some input, that's something at least._ He shuddered at the thought of using a matching agency to find his mate.

 _Why can't things just…happen naturally? Why force it…_ Light removed his shoes just inside the door.

He knew he sounded like some stupid Omega from a bond mate movie of the week right now. Those stupid films always made him want to throw the remote at the television when Sayu put them on. But he had to admit, that deep down, some things rang true in his mind about feeling at the core of your being like an Alpha, or for many Omegas given their rarity, a pair or trio of Alphas were right for you. _Why can't I take the time to find-_

"Sayu, your father needs this change of clothes." He heard his mother plead with his sister. "Please take them down to-"

"But, Mom…" Light heard the younger Yagami sibling whine. "I just got home! And my show's starting..."

"I can go. It's no problem." Light smiled, happy to have a legitimate reason to get out of the house and go to police headquarters. He'd been hacking into the NPA's servers using his Dad's secure connection for years to view police case files and had been following the international serial murder case they were working on. The young Omega doubted his father needed to deal with his pouty sister on top of the stress he was under.

Light imagined thing were tense at the moment at the station, given that only a few days ago he'd read in the file that the detective known as L was being brought in on the case that now spanned three countries as the killer managed to leave a trail of at least twenty-two dead bodies behind them.

As the brunet had looked into learning more about the mysterious detective his father was working with, he'd found out that the man, or at least he assumed it was a man, had supposedly solved every case he'd ever taken. No one knew who he really was or what he looked like…

 _Maybe he's an Omega in hiding…_ Light mused before letting out a huff of bitter laughter at the ridiculous idea of an Omega being allowed to do that kind of work for a living. _Yeah, right…_

 _If only I'd been born an Alpha or Beta, I could…_ Light took a calming breath and tried to let the frustration go, not wanting to give off a distressed scent that might cause his family concern and prevent him from visiting his father at the station. There were some things he knew he needed to accept that he couldn't change and this was one of them.

At least he'd been able to have a taste of it in some small way. The accessibility to his Dad's files provided Light yet another reason to delay his inevitable mating as long as possible. The NPA had yet to catch on to exactly who it was, but he'd been poking around in their electronic case files for the last year or so and adding his own notes as he put bits of evidence together that the detectives had missed. It was absolutely thrilling to see the results of his findings when they caught someone and closed a case.

One of the most personally meaningful signs that he'd had an impact, was when his Dad mentioned over the dinner table one night that they must have a shy, but brilliant detective on their team. It seemed that someone was helping solve cases on the sly and not asking for a lick of credit.

"I'm not complaining." He'd said as he smiled warmly. "I just wish I could thank them for giving me a chance to spend a little more time with my family instead of working through a backlog of cases."

Light smiled, thinking about his Dad's words as he put his shoes and jacket back on before grabbing the bag and heading out the door. "I'll see you later Mom!"

"Be safe Light!"

"I will." Light rolled his eyes and stepped out into the bright afternoon sun, eager to reach his destination.

* * *

 **Feedback my lovelies?**

Tumblr is where y'all be finding me...

User: AnimeFanimeFic

#yoursmineoursfic

#treatyfic

#triggerfic

#illuminationfic

 _#_ angelusfic


	3. Hide

"You know I fucking hate this…" Beyond muttered lowly over the phone to L as he peered at the entrance to police headquarters from beneath the brim of a black fedora. "I'm going to kill Watari for breaking his ankle and forcing me to-"

"Stop whining B…for godsakes," L replied in exasperation. "I'll blow you when you get back, alright?" The dark haired Alpha grinned wickedly as he leaned back against one of the marble columns outside of the NPA building. The black trench coat he wore allowed him to blend into the shadows as he waited for the time he would go to meet with the officers inside, acting as L's liaison.

"Mmm, I already knew that _darling_." He growled out. "And believe me, it better be world class for having to put up with this shit…" Beyond's voice trailed off as his burgundy-hued eyes caught sight of a young brunet, hair glinting in the sun as he strolled towards the main doors of the building. The broad smile on his face radiated a warmth that took the man's breath away and stirred something inside him.

"You know I don't give half-ass head." He retorted with playful indignation. "So shut up and get in there. Meeting starts in ten…Watari." The raven snickered and hung up.

"Uh huh…talk to you…later…" He mumbled dazedly as he hung up, walking slowly forward and cautiously peering inside the windows to see if he could spot the young man once more. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he saw him go through security and start heading towards the elevators.

He blatantly stared as his feet carried him forward without thinking, hungrily soaking in every glimpse he could get. _Beautiful boy…why are you here at the police station? Hmm, I wonder if he's an Omega? I have to know…_ Beyond decided as he moved swiftly, eyes on his prey as ingrained Alpha instincts to track down the gorgeous creature kicked in.

The dark haired male flashed his temporary access badge to security and went straight through the front checkpoint, but was unable to catch up to the young man before the elevator doors closed. Beyond pushed the 'up' button and watched impatiently as it ascended, not stopping until it reached the top floor.

His head cocked to the side, a puzzled look on his face for a moment as he tried to figure out exactly what the beguiling brunet could be doing visiting the floor where the offices of the detectives were located. _Is he visiting his Alpha?_ Beyond let a possessive snarl slip from his lips at the idea.

 _What is wrong with me?_ He chastised himself as he got in the elevator upon its return and pushed the button for the top floor before taking a deep breath.

Then it hit him. The faintest, lingering sweetness…a delicious and intoxicating scent.

His pupils dilated with lust at the trace remnants of the young man's scent. _Strawberries…fucking hell. Are you kidding me?_ The detective grinned stupidly as he leaned back against the wall, soaking it in. _Whoever you are…_

 _I'm going to find you…_

 _And make you ours…_

xxx

"Hi Matsuda, do you know where my father is?" Light asked the man hurrying by as he stepped from the elevator. The young NPA detective glanced at him in surprise and smiled.

"Oh, hey there Light! He's just heading into a meeting…actually, that's where I'm going too, but you could wait in his office for him if you'd like. It should only last for about a half hour." The Beta assured him.

Light nodded and headed into his Dad's office, a flare of disappointment running through him. He wished he could be in meetings like that someday. It was a bitter pill to swallow, being so close to the work he admired and enjoyed helping with in secret so much...and realizing he would never truly be part of it. He loved visiting, but it killed a little part of him every time he did. Slowly rotting away at the core of him.

It was never enough to make Light stop coming down to the station though. His inquisitive mind and passion for detective work won out every time he was given the chance to visit. _I wonder if that makes me a masochist of some sort._ Light let out a sigh as he sat the bag of clothes down on the desk, gaze widening slightly with curiosity as he eyed his father's computer. The young Omega glanced back through the doorway and saw that the office appeared fairly empty.

 _Hmm…they must all be in the meeting. I bet it's about the serial murders._ The brunet reached out to quietly close the office door before sitting down at the desk and typing in Soichiro's password…something he had long since figured out. Light pulled up the case file and began to read through the latest developments and findings, curious regarding what had been happening since he'd added his most recent notes.

He grinned broadly about twenty minutes later, pleased as he reviewed the latest case notes, one of which was from L, expressing interest in a theory Light had suggested. It was regarding similarities he'd identified that appeared to span across multiple victims and crimes scenes of the murderer.

Light had been excited to discover the trend and add his thoughts on it to the file. He hoped the deduction might prove useful, giving the police and L further insight to determine likely potential victims and predict the killer's next move. The mysterious detective's own notes went on to say that he would like further elaboration from the team on the theory…

"…at the meeting today." Light murmured. _Shit…what if my Dad gets in trouble with L because he doesn't know who put the notes in the file? I…I never meant to…_ The scent of his distress began to fill the room as he shot out of the chair. _I should go…_

Light strode to the door and cautiously peered out, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that no one was at their desks at the moment. The brunet Omega made a bee-line for the elevator, looking around nervously as he tried to calm his breathing.

 _Just need to get out of-_

 _*thump*_

Light gasped as he collided with another man coming around the corner, stumbling back and starting to fall before being caught by a pair of strong hands that grasped his forearms and pulled him back upright. Which also had the unfortunate side-effect of propelling him into their arms.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry…" Light mumbled, ducking his head in embarrassment as he leaned back from the broad, strong chest he'd slammed into. The Alpha's scent of leather and oak filled his senses, a slight smoky warmth around the edges reminded him of roaring fires and cozy winter nights wrapped in blankets.

As the Omega looked up, his eyes met a pair of deep burgundy-hued irises, peering at him from beneath a black fedora. He fervently hoped that the other man wouldn't be one of those stereotypical of his dynamic to anger easily…

 _I've never seen him around here before…damn he smells so good. Oh jeez, I need to stop that right now…what's wrong with me?_

"Are you alright?" The man's dark, rich voice vibrated through him where they touched, causing an almost imperceptible hitch in the young man's breath at the sensation.

Almost being the key word. The man's mouth curved up at the edges as he took in Light's reaction.

"Yes…thank you." The young man quickly replied, stepping back to extricate himself. He turned and moved rapidly towards the elevator, pushing the button and tapping his foot restlessly until it arrived moments later and he hurried inside.

He heard the voices of those returning from the meeting growing closer and drove his finger into the ground floor button a few times, although he knew that would make no difference regarding how fast the doors would close. He just couldn't take a chance that anyone coming out of the meeting might stop him before he could leave _._

 _I just can't deal with that right now…if my dad is upset because something happened with the case due to those notes, I don't think I could handle it._ Light was thankful when the doors closed as he heard his Dad's voice mixed in with the approaching team.

"Light's in my office? Thank you Matsuda…"

The brunet sighed with relief, sinking back against the wall of the elevator as he began to descend.

"Are you really sure you're alright?"

Light's eyes snapped open to view the unexpected second occupant of the elevator. _Shit, he must've gotten on while I was distracted…_

The man gazed at Light from beneath the brim of his hat, his wine-hued eyes heated with want as he assessed him.

 _Oh…I know that look._ The brunet sighed internally. _Another Alpha out for a piece of Omega ass…_

"Not interested." Light replied, turning from him coldly as the lift descended.

The other man simply laughed in response, which earned him a sharp glance from the young Omega. "Oooh, feisty…well you can rest assured sweetheart, I don't intend to molest you in an elevator…unless you ask me too." He murmured, giving the brunet a playful wink.

"Pervert…"

"When the occasion demands it…but darling, for you, I'd be the perfect gentleman." The man placed his hand over his heart in promise and smiled, a dark gleam in his gaze even now. Light had to admit there was something about this mysterious Alpha that drew him in, but…

Light rolled his eyes at the man as the elevator arrived at the ground floor, stepping out to swiftly stride forward and leave him behind. It soon became clear, however, that this man had no intention of letting that happen as he fell into step next to Light.

"Can I help you?" Light asked him in a saccharine sweet tone as he walked to the exit, having just the slightest bit of fun messing with the other man at this point as he bit back a smirk. _Because if he's really interested, he better work for it…wait, what am I thinking? I don't want him to be-_

"I was hoping to buy you coffee to make up for practically mowing you down upstairs…it's the least I can do." He said with a sly side-long glance at the brunet. Light let out a small huff of laughter.

"Hmm, is that so." Light had to admit, the man was attractive and an Alpha. What was the harm? He was going to have to find a mate soon, it couldn't help to meet a few Alphas, get over any discomfort with the idea of being courted…

He stopped suddenly as they exited to face the other man and sighed. "I can't believe I'm even considering this." He murmured.

"Okay, here's the deal…umm…" He looked to the other man, realizing he didn't know his name yet.

"B…you can call me B." He said with a smile.

Light raised an eyebrow at the unique moniker and immediately wondered if this man had anything to do with the elusive L, given his timing of being at the station during the meeting. _Ok, now you've got my interest really peaked Mr. Dark and Dangerous…_

"Alright, _B_ …I'll meet you here for coffee tomorrow at 11am." He gestured across the street. "We can go to that coffee shop." His gaze narrowed slightly as he continued.

"Just know that my father is an NPA officer…" A flicker of something akin to curiosity flickered through the man's gaze as he mentioned that. "…so if you try anything, your ass won't be seeing the outside of a jail cell for a very long time." He smiled brightly as he finished. "Alright…so I'll see you then?"

Beyond nodded, slightly dazed from the encounter as he watched the young Omega turn and begin walking away. Light got most of the way down the block before he finally heard the Alpha call out after him.

"Wait! What's your name?"

Light turned and continued walking backward, giving the man a shit eating grin before turning once more and continuing on his way. _You're going to have to earn that buddy_. He thought with a smirk.

* * *

 **Feedback my lovelies?**

Tumblr is where y'all be finding me...

User: AnimeFanimeFic

#yoursmineoursfic

#treatyfic

#chambersfic

#triggerfic

#illuminationfic

 _#_ angelusfic


	4. Seek

L looked down at his phone again, then back up at the buildings around him. After the meeting ended he'd quickly thrown on his dark grey peacoat and slid on a pair of sneakers before heading out the door. The raven was eager to get to the candy shop before it closed, but he'd been wandering around this particular neighborhood in Tokyo for a while now and still hadn't found it. Most people had headed home for the evening and it was growing quiet as the sun faded from the sky.

The Alpha growled lowly. _At this rate there's no way I'll make it before they close…_ He took a deep calming breath as he punched in the address on his phone again, trying to figure out exactly why he, the world's greatest fucking detective couldn't find a damn candy sh-

 _Oh god…_ L's head shot up from looking at his screen as he took in the briefest hint of a delicious scent. He gazed up at the building signs, positive that he must be standing practically on top of the place. He felt like crying as he spun in a circle, before his eyes finally landed on a brunet who'd walked past him not moments ago.

 _Maybe he's local?_ L was desperate… He hurried after the young man, who was now about twenty feet away.

"Excuse me? Can you help me?" L called out hopefully as he ran up swiftly behind him. "I'm trying to find this one shop and-"

The Alpha slowed his pace as he approached and caught that very same scent from before wafting off the young man. The brunet turned around and L felt like the world stopped spinning as he stood there dumbfounded for several seconds, holding his phone like an idiot and staring at the gorgeous Omega before him.

 _Holy shit…he's so…_

xxx

"Are you alright?" Light asked, brow furrowed in concern as he took in the Alpha's dazed expression.

"Yes, I…" The man ran a hand through his wild raven hair and sheepishly held out his phone. "I'm trying to find this one shop and I was hoping you might know the area…I know it's a long shot, but I'm not from around here and…"

Light looked at his own watch and decided he could catch the next train. The man seemed harmless and quite honestly, adorably clueless for an Alpha. Light bit back a smirk. Most Alpha's were the type who would sooner die of thirst than ask for directions to a drinking fountain. They were just that arrogant about their navigating prowess…

He stepped towards the man and took the phone from him, their fingers brushing against one another to send a jolt of electricity through him. The Alpha's scent filled the air as he drew close, it spoke of warm autumn days that turned into crisp nights, forests and falling leaves, orchards and harvest…the barest sweet hint of cider brought a small smile to Light's face.

 _It's wonderful._ He thought to himself, quickly looking away so the man couldn't see how affected he was from the small bit of contact and his scent. Instead he gazed intently at the phone and immediately saw what the man's problem was.

The young Omega smiled and reached without thinking to take his hand, surprising himself at his boldness with this unknown Alpha. _What is with me today?_ He wondered as he gave a tug. "Come on, I know the way…"

xxx

"Thank you so much…I never would've found it…" The Alpha murmured, rubbing his neck and shrugging, an embarrassed smile on his face.

"It was no problem really. Like I said, they only relocated recently down this way when the shop next door expanded." The young man often took this route if he had to drop something off for his father and had noticed the move for the popular sweet shop his sister and mother loved.

At the time, they'd had signs all over their doors and windows mentioning they were just moving around the block, but those were long gone with the neighbor tenant's expansion into their old space. Apparently they hadn't gotten around to updating the online maps yet either.

This oversight was something that the Alpha, whose name he'd learned on the walk to the shop was Ryuzaki, had pointed out to the owners on his phone…

…several times…

Light had tried not to laugh at that as he waited, watching the man choose candy from the many bins inside. The Omega had decided that he'd better wait around to ensure the other man made it back to the main road alright…besides, Ryuzaki had insisted that he'd be lost without him. The Alpha had looked at him with those dark charcoal eyes, voice like silk and begged him to wait just a few moments so he could make his purchase, even offering to buy him some candy.

"Oh my…well, all you need now is a creepy white van and you're all set…" Light deadpanned, side-eyeing the Alpha who bit his lip and grinned, glancing over at the brunet. "Going around offering innocent, young Omegas candy? _Pervert…_ " Light whispered, smirking at the other man.

"Well, it was worth a try." The raven replied with an over-exaggerated sigh that had Light stifling his laughter behind his fist.

Ryuzaki smiled at him, momentarily pausing in his search for treats. His arm reached out slowly and long, strong fingers gently grasped the hand over Light's mouth to pull it away, running his thumb in circles over the back of it.

"You shouldn't ever hide a laugh like that…it's beautiful." He murmured before releasing it and letting it fall to the young man's side.

Light's heart felt like it was beating so hard, so fast, that the other man must be able to hear it inside his chest. _Breathe…just breathe…_ He told himself as the other man turned back to what he was doing.

"Would it be possible to see you again Light?" The Alpha asked suddenly, snapping the brunet from his daze. "I would enjoy getting to know you much better…"

"Um, well…" _Another foreigner…just like B._ He knew his parents would be telling him to be talking up nice, local, established Alphas who were settled and safe and…

Light smiled at Ryuzaki. There was something special about these men he'd met today. They were…different. Clearly intelligent, witty…

 _Not to mention smoking hot._ With their dark hair, full lips and those hands… Light fought back a shudder at the thought of those sensual fingers on his body. Let's just say that both men pushed all the right buttons for the young Omega.

 _Maybe different is just what I need. Maybe one of these Alphas could end up my mate…oh god, I sound like one of those stupid movies again…shoot me now._ Light thought briefly, before looking to Ryuzaki once more.

"I'd like that…" Light murmured, smiling warmly at the Alpha.

* * *

 **Feedback my lovelies?**

Tumblr is where y'all be finding me...

User: AnimeFanimeFic

#yoursmineoursfic

#treatyfic

#triggerfic

#chambersfic

#illuminationfic

 _#_ angelusfic


	5. Compare

L grinned happily as he handed the woman at the front counter his items for purchase. Upon turning back, he noticed Light seemed deep in thought.

"Is everything okay, Light?" He gave the clerk the money for the candy and took the bag, following the pensive Omega to the door.

"Yes, um, I was just wondering…are you part of an Alpha pair or trio already?" Light asked, eyeing him nervously as they walked outside.

L felt his stomach drop _. Perhaps he doesn't want more than one Alpha?_ While he knew that many Omegas bonded with multiple Alphas, but there were others who preferred a solo attachment. Approximately 32.5% of the Omega population pursued a single bond relationship.

"What if I was? Would that make a difference?" He gazed into the young man's amber hued eyes and prayed that it wouldn't, that he was open to-

"No." Light smiled. "It doesn't, but that leads to my second question." He continued as they strolled along, heading towards the main street they'd originally met on. It was growing darker now, the streetlights flickering on above them. He stopped to look at the Alpha in the dim evening glow.

"Well…uh, do you _both_ want an Omega? I mean, is that even something you're looking…" Light's gaze dropped to the ground as he cleared his throat nervously. "I suppose I just want to know what your intentions are." The young man looked back up again, peering at the Alpha through thick honeyed eyelashes.

He quite simply took L's breath away. His beauty, his innocence, his obvious intelligence…god he was just fucking perfect. It all ignited something primal in him. He just knew Beyond would fall in love with the young Omega's moments of boldness and sassy wit on top of everything else. They were traits B had deemed essential to their future mate when they'd made a list of all the qualities they'd desired just a few nights ago…

L grinned. _He wants to know my intentions…hmm…why not lay it all out there on the table, see how he reacts. Better to know how he'll respond to a bit of dominance now, rather than have B spring it on him later…_

The Alpha set down the bag and took a step toward the young Omega, whose eyes widened as L put his hands firmly on his waist and leaned close to whisper in his ear, voice low and seductive.

"Yes, we want an Omega…and damn Light, there's just something about you…" L's hands couldn't help tightening their grip on his body, and the Alpha relished the sweet scent of arousal that rose off the young man in response.

"I can't imagine anyone being a better match for us…you're just perfect" He breathed in the young man's scent from so close, god, it was a beautiful thing…strawberries and cream, with just a touch of honey to warm the scent. The Alpha nosed at his throat ever so slightly before leaning away to look at the young man.

xxx

Light's eyes slowly blinked open and closed, slightly dazed. He bit his lip and tried not to outright grin as he looked at the Alpha before him.

He failed.

"So…umm, this other Alpha I'd be perfect for as well..." Light murmured coyly. "What's his name anyways?" Light was excited to know more about whomever would have won the attentions of this fascinating and unique man standing before him. Ryuzaki gave him an obviously fake pout.

"I see how it is…I'm old news now." He teased.

"Never…" Light blushed as he realized what had just come out of his mouth. The Alpha seemed apt to take pity on him and filled the silence.

"His name is…Beyond." The young Omega's eyebrows shot up at the interesting name. Ryuzaki laughed in response.

"That's certainly…memorable." Light murmured thoughtfully, reminded of the unique name of the dark haired Alpha from earlier. _I'm really looking forward to seeing him tomorrow for coffee…speaking of which…_

"You mentioned seeing each other again…would you like to meet tomorrow?" He asked. "I know a café not far from here, across the street from the police station?"

"Yes, I know which one you're talking about…" The raven nodded. "What time?"

"Is noon alright?" Light figured that would give him plenty of time to wrap things up with B and avoid any awkward run ins… "Maybe…you could bring Beyond? If this is really something-"

"It is and we both will be." The other man gave Light a reassuring smile.

The brunet let out an internal sigh of relief. As much fun as he was having with Ryuzaki and appreciated his assurances of interest, he was eager to see what this other Alpha, his existing partner, was like. He needed to see if they connected as well as he had with Ryuzaki. He couldn't help hoping that Beyond had some similar traits to B. _I'll have to remember to ask B if he has any Alpha mates already too…_

Light would never admit it aside from telling his future bond mates one day, but the idea of having at least one incredibly dominant Alpha was very attractive to him. He felt that someone, like B as a prime example, with a razor sharp, naughty wit and clearly aggressive method of dominance would balance out the more intellectual and romantic Ryuzaki well.

Light felt that if he was going to be stuck being _someone's_ Omega, he at least wanted to like the men who would be fucking him senseless on a regular basis. He wanted Alphas who would worship and adore him for the children he would give them and hopefully allow him some small bits of freedom to ensure he wasn't bored out of his mind in the long run. He watched as Ryuzaki waved down a taxi and leaned in to speak with the driver, asking him to wait a moment before turning back to Light.

"As much as I hate to let you go, I imagine you need to be getting home to your family now. The taxi is paid already to take you anywhere." He murmured, taking Light's hand in his own. "I'll look forward to tomorrow."

"Me too." Light replied. "Are you sure you'll be able to find your way back alright?" He asked worriedly. Ryuzaki smirked and pointed to the obvious outline of a building lit up not too distantly away.

"That's my hotel. I think I can manage at least that much, but I must say…" The raven leaned in closer, continuing to push the very boundaries of propriety for an un-bonded Alpha and Omega in public as he placed a kiss on Light's cheek. "I'm incredibly flattered that you care."

Light tried to act nonchalant, hands shaky, knees weak, as the man's scent rolled over him like a tidal wave, threatening to drown him. All he could think was… _oh yes…god yes…fuck yes…_

The young Omega let out a shuddering breath as he took a small step back to gain his bearings. "Okay then…" Light murmured dazedly as he walked towards the taxi. "I'll..uh..see you tomorrow…"

"Mmm…yes you will."

Light hopped in the taxi and watched Ryuzaki as they drove away, looking forward to their next meeting. He leaned against the window and gazed up into the twilight sky as the car headed towards his home and couldn't help but wonder about the two men he'd met this afternoon.

 _Maybe one of them could be mine…_

* * *

 **Feedback my lovelies?**

Tumblr is where y'all be finding me...

User: AnimeFanimeFic

#yoursmineoursfic

#treatyfic

#triggerfic

#chambersfic

#illuminationfic

 _#_ angelusfic


	6. Contrast

"Light! Where have you been?" Sachiko exclaimed, hurrying to the door as the young Omega walked in.

"Yeah, Light…seriously…" Sayu called out from the living room.

"Mom…it's not even that late…"

"Matsuda told your father that…" Light stopped listening after that and began silently cursing the young NPA detective in his head for worrying his Mom and Dad. "…and you were just gone without a word, and it was getting dark and I-"

"Mom." Light stepped forward and took her hands to give her a reassuring smile, ever the perfect Omega son trying to please her. "They were in a meeting and I didn't want to distract Dad from work, so I left. I'm sorry if I worried either of you." His Beta mother's shoulders relaxed a bit with his explanation and apology.

"You still should've let someone know…or called. Why was your phone off?" She asked. Light paled, feeling guilty as he did _vaguely_ recall reaching in his jacket pocket to push the button to turn it off the first time it began to buzz as he and Ryuzaki entered the candy shop. "You're a young un-bonded Omega Light and it should always be turned on so we can reach you, or if you need to activate the emergency app…" Light rolled his eyes.

 _Here we go again._ He turned to hang his jacket up now and finally toe off his shoes as his Mom followed after him to the kitchen, extolling the virtues of the Distressed Omega Alert app.

 _Hmph…D.O.A…_ Light chuckled internally. He didn't think that would ever get old. _God…what a terrible acronym for a personal safety and security app._

"I get it, Mom." He turned to look at her. "I was just distracted…" _Should I tell her? Or will it make her worry more? God forbid they would want to chaperone my dates tomorrow…_ He fought back a shudder at the idea. Light wasn't sure how she'd react because he'd never had to ask. It wasn't as if he'd ever shown an interest in an Alpha before.

"I ran into a friend and we arranged to meet up tomorrow morning." He gave her a bright smile, eyes wide and innocent. "I think it's really important I put an extra effort into being courted and mated now as school gets closer to ending, don't you think?" Sachiko beamed. His mother had been pushing and pushing to get him to take a more active role.

 _I'm just stretching the truth a bit…I did literally run into someone…and I think I made a friend today in Ryuzaki…hopefully more though._ He rationalized to himself at the omission of his true plans.

"I'm so happy to hear that Light." She replied, squeezing his hand briefly before turning away, apparently appeased for the moment. "I'll call your father and let him know you're alright. Dinner will be ready soon."

Light bit back a grin, happy to be off the hook as he turned to hurry upstairs, ruffling his sister's hair as he passed behind the couch on the way.

"Li-ight!" She whined, quickly trying to fix it and pouting at him briefly. The young Omega simply chuckled and headed to his room. Thoughts of the two men he would see the next day were in the forefront of his mind as he sprawled on top of his bed with a smile, letting his mind wander as he waited for his mother to call him for dinner.

 **xxx**

"Where the fuck have you been?" Beyond called out, a flash of annoyance on his face as he heard the front door to the suite close. He'd been looking forward to telling L all about the Omega he'd met today. The Alpha had been slightly frustrated when the other man was nowhere to be found when he'd made his way back to the hotel, as well as not answering his phone when B called just a short while ago.

The dark haired male was unable to stay angry for long though, as his thoughts returned to the brunet. A smile spread across his face. _I can't wait to see him tomorrow. God…I'm being ridiculous…_ He chuckled lowly.

Beyond had received word only a few minutes ago that they needed to have a follow-up call with the police at 10:30am the next morning and he figured he could head over to the coffee place afterward. He had his fingers crossed that if things went well, the Omega would want to meet L too.

 _I still can't believe the cheeky brat wouldn't give me his name._ B shook his head in amusement and took another drink before turning as L came into the room. The raven had the biggest grin on his face and a massive bag in his hand with the name of a candy shop on the outside.

"Ahhhh…so that explains it." Beyond gestured to his cargo knowingly. "Was there anything left when you finished there?" He raised an eyebrow in question and smirked.

"Maybe…" He drawled playfully and placed the bag on the table before turning to face him again, eyes full of excitement.

 _What's gotten into him-_

"I've found him B."

"Eh?" The dark haired male gave him a puzzled look. "Found who?" His eyes widened in excitement. "Was there a break in the case while I was headed back? Did you figure out who the kil-"

"No, no…" L chuckled. "Nothing like that."

B pouted slightly and turned back to pour L a drink. "Then what the hell are you talking about, oh great detective?" He teased, giggling slightly as he picked up the glass and approached the pleased looking Alpha to hand him his beverage.

"Mmm…thank you." L leaned in to kiss him before taking a sip. Beyond relished the soft brush of his lips, and could feel the palpable energy radiating off the other man. It was more intoxicating than the drink in his hand, and he couldn't help leaning in for another taste.

He wrapped his free arm around L's waist as he pulled him in close and caught his lips once more. Beyond nibbled at the particularly soft fullness of L's lower lip, rolling it in his teeth before releasing it.

"B…" The raven's tongue darted out to beg entrance at Beyond's mouth, licking softly at his upper lip before delving inside. He wasn't sure how long they stood there, just enjoying the taste of each other, the feel of one another's bodies pressed closely together.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They grinned, both in exceedingly good moods it seemed as they settled on the nearby couch. L practically bounced on the cushions, tucking his knees up to his chest as he sat down.

"Okay…jeez, just spill it…" B let out a huff of laughter, eager to share his own news as well, but willing to let the other Alpha go first considering he appeared fit to burst with excitement.

"B…I met the most amazing, _gorgeous_ Omega today." He murmured, a sort of dreamy quality spilling into his eyes as he spoke. L's head fell to the side against the back of the couch with a goofy smile on his face.

 _What the fuck?_ Beyond thought about the Omega he'd met today, how beautiful and perfect he was…he wasn't ready to just give up a chance with the young man because L thought he'd found-

"I can't wait for you to meet him. He's the one, I'm sure of it-"

"How can you be so sure?" Beyond snapped out angrily, immediately regretting it as he saw the surprise and hurt register on L's face. "I'm sorry…it's like you just assume I'm going to adore this Omega as well."

"Believe me, you'd absolutely-"

"But what if I met someone as well? Would you be willing to meet them?"

L snorted derisively and looked at him in disbelief. "Let me know when _that_ happens…" He muttered dismissively before taking a drink.

 _Oh really…_ Beyond bristled, offended at his mate's implication regarding his ability to procure a suitable Omega mate.

"Actually, I'm having coffee with an Omega at the café across the street from the station tomorrow morning after our NPA meeting." Beyond replied smugly. L's eyes snapped back to him, jaw slightly ajar as he lowered his glass. "He's stunning and witty…everything I can imagine us wanting." He said confidently. "I'm hoping if things go well, he'd like to meet you."

L's eyes narrowed. "Fine. I'm meeting my Omega at noon at the same place. Stick around afterward, he was very sweet and asked to meet you-"

"Sweet?" Beyond sneered as he stood to pour himself another drink. "Sounds a bit _tame_ for me… _boring_ actually." He called over his shoulder. "I don't think you know the first thing about choosing the right Omega for us L. You'll see…mine is far superior."

"But you'll be there, right?" L's voice was low and threatening as his pheromones poured off him in waves. B flinched at the show of raw strength. He might take control in the bedroom, but when it came to overall dominance, they both knew that L had the upper hand.

"Yeah…sure, I'll be there." He bit out, burgundy eyes glaring at the other man.

"Good," L replied curtly before turning to head for the bedroom, slamming the door on his way.

Beyond sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he thought about the next day. He couldn't wait to see the young Omega again and he hoped that L would at least give him a chance.

His eyes narrowed. _You're not always right, L…_

* * *

 **Feedback my lovelies?**

Tumblr is where y'all be finding me...

User: AnimeFanimeFic

#yoursmineoursfic

#treatyfic

#triggerfic

#chambersfic

#illuminationfic

 _#_ angelusfic


	7. Game

Light felt a mix of emotions race through him as he reviewed the case file after getting dressed for his date. It appeared that L had been understanding of the mysterious detective's desire to remain anonymous in leaving case notes and recommendations in the files, given his own position of complete and utter secrecy regarding his identity as L.

However, the detective had raised concerns about such a talent being under-utilized by the NPA if it was not identified. L recommended that they take the time to encourage the detective to step forward so his skill set could be employed to its full ability, both in the instance of this case and in future cases.

Light was both elated at L's recognition of his aptitude for detective work and despairing that he would never have the opportunity to pursue a career in the field.

"It's not fair…" He whispered softly to himself. Frustrated as he gave a slight kick to the corner of his desk before sighing heavily and rising from his chair to head downstairs. _Why can't I…_

 _No._ He ordered himself as he swiftly strode to the main level of their family home. _I can't think like that, can't have hope that there will ever be something more._ Light grit his teeth and yanked on his jacket, slipping his feet into a pair of loafers near the door.

 _I have to make the best of what's been given me…lemons out of lemonade. God, that's such bull shit._ Light shook his head in disbelief as he headed out the door and tried to focus on the positive things in his life.

 _Best thing I can hope for now is to find amazing Alphas who treats me right and I can hopefully grow to love…_ Light bit down on his lip, rolling it between his teeth nervously as he made his way down the street to catch the bus. He couldn't wait to see the two very interesting and attractive Alphas once more for their dates, and in Ryuzaki's case, he was hoping that the man was able to bring his Alpha mate Beyond along with him as well.

A small smile spread across Light's face, his pace quickening as his feet tapped along the pavement en route to his destination.

 _I can't have it all, but maybe…maybe I can have something that makes this lot in life I've been given more bearable._ The Omega didn't dare to believe that some great love was in the cards for him and his future mates. His greatest hope had to be finding Alphas with whom he shared a mutual attraction and who would take good care of him. He didn't want to delude himself into believing that more was even a possibility.

Light breathed deeply in the crisp morning air as he strode along, deep in thought regarding the two Alphas he was scheduled to meet that morning and hoping that everything went well.

B's wicked smirk flashed in his mind…

Ryuzaki's sweet grin played at the edge of his consciousness…

Light's smile broadened further, as his earlier worries melted away, happily lost in daydreams about both Alphas as he made his way to the coffee shop.

 **xxx**

Beyond tugged at the collar of his trench coat, his fedora low over his face as he made his way from the NPA offices. The Alpha mulled over the progress they'd made in the case overnight. The connections made by one of the detectives, tying those pieces of evidence together, were going to be used to create a victim profile today.

L had given the NPA the green light to work on this, but he and Beyond both knew that they'd be creating their own profile as well to assess likely next victims and an updated one on the killer using this new information. After all, one of B's greatest talents was profiling. L had once told him that he'd never met anyone more able to slip into the head of a killer than him.

Beyond couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth at the memory. Of course, L had meant it in the most flattering way possible. But they'd both joked at the time that if anyone could pull off the perfect murder, it would surely have to be him.

The dark haired male looked at the time on his phone and noticed he had several minutes before he was suppoed to meet the brunet as he exited the building. The Alpha popped into an alley and removed the jacket and fedora, shoving them into his bag with the laptop before heading out into the morning light once more.

"Shit…" He winced at the bright sun, sliding a pair of sunglasses on before running a hand through his unruly hair. Satisfied that he'd changed enough that he wouldn't be identified as "Watari" anymore if spotted by an NPA officer, the Alpha made his way across the street to the coffee shop.

He felt his face break into a ridiculous grin as he saw the young Omega coming from the opposite direction. The brunet looked even more delicious than Beyond remembered if that was even possible. His eyes worshiped the young man's angelic features from a distance. The way he held himself, tall and confident…his lithe form cutting an elegant path as he advanced. As he caught sight of the Alpha, his answering smile and small, shy wave made the man's heart skip a beat.

 _Yup…I'm a goner._ He thought to himself as he pulled the door to the café open for the young man to enter.

"Thank you." The Omega's cheeks flushed slightly as he passed by and Beyond followed closely behind, so many questions floating through his mind that he wanted to ask, things he wanted to know…

But one single word overrode them all as it reverberated through every nerve of his body…

 _Mine._

 **xxx**

Light squeaked internally as he first caught sight of the Alpha standing before the café.

 _Oh dear god…_ He smiled automatically at B as their eyes met, but all he could think as he gave a slight wave was that the man looked like pure sin. The Omega hadn't gotten a look at the full package with the trench coat he'd been wearing the previous day, but now, he was able to drink it _all_ in.

And he wasn't sure if he could quench the thirst that suddenly swept through him, no matter how long he gazed.

The brunet's eyes sneakily traveled downward as he grew closer. After taking in the sight of the man's delectably just fucked hair, they trailed lower to view the fitted black dress shirt that encased a pair of strong arms and shoulders that led to a torso and hips that-

Light felt his cheeks flush as he thought about those hips being slotted between his thighs. He murmured his thanks to the other man for holding the door open for him on the way inside as he quickly turned his face away to hide his reaction.

 _Stop acting so weird._ He told himself. _If I keep this up and he's going to smell exactly what I'm feeling…probably think I'm a stupid, horny teenager…_

The Omega was happy to see that his favorite booth was open as he led the Alpha towards the back. He liked this café because every booth felt like a private seating area, with partitions between them. It provided a quiet environment for studying. The brunet would often check out books from the massive library nearby and bring them here to read up on the various subjects that he wasn't given a chance to be educated on in class.

He'd found that as long as he continued to order coffee once in a while and smiled sweetly at the waitresses, they were fine with leaving him to occupy the space for hours on end. Light was glad to take advantage as he filled his mind with as much knowledge as he pleased.

As the young man sat down and gazed across the table into the stunning burgundy-hued eyes B revealed as he removed his sunglasses, all coherent thought flew from his mind. The Alpha gave him a curious smile before slowly leaning forward, placing his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his clasped hands to look at Light.

"What I wouldn't give to know what was going on in that head of yours right now," B muttered thoughtfully.

Light fought off the blush that wanted to spread out across his entire being at the sound of the man's rough voice, an edge of a growl to it even now. The Omega cleared his throat and smiled calmly. "I'm thinking about coffee."

"Mmm, sure you were sweetheart." He smirked knowingly at the brunet.

"Light…" The young man answered.

The older man looked confused at first and Light just chuckled softly.

"That's my name…sweetheart." He said playfully.

* * *

 **Feedback my lovelies?**

Tumblr is where y'all be finding me...

User: AnimeFanimeFic

#yoursmineoursfic

#treatyfic

#triggerfic

#chambersfic

#illuminationfic

 _#_ angelusfic


	8. Set

Beyond sipped his coffee and continued to listen in rapt attention as the Omega told him about his family. _I still can't believe he's Chief Yagami's son…_ He chuckled internally at the odds of it all.

Of course, he couldn't help but wonder how a mating offer from them for the young man might be received by the NPA Chief.

 _It could present some challenges, but nothing insurmountable._ He determined. _The bigger obstacle will be convincing L to give up on this foolish infatuation with the silly Omega he's found. Stubborn bastard…_

The Alpha's eyes followed the young man's cup, held in long slender fingers as he brought it to his soft full lips and took a sip. _Fucking hell…_ The older male couldn't help but find even the smallest gesture Light made incredibly sexy. Beyond grinned and had the sense to appear embarrassed when he realized that the Omega had asked him a question.

"Hmm? I'm sorry…" He replied apologetically to the young man. "Has anyone ever told you how incredibly distracting you are?" B asked teasingly.

Light rolled his eyes and smirked. "Mmm, every day." He raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his coffee. "You'll have to step up your flattery to impress me."

"Duly noted." Beyond replied with a wink.

"I asked if you had an Alpha mate or mates already?" Light said shyly, voice slightly quieter now.

Beyond smiled, happy that Light was showing interest. "Yes, I have one Alpha partner. He and I have been together for years and we both feel it's the right time for us to find an Omega to bring into our lives." The dark haired male reached across the table to take Light's hand.

"Though I never expected to literally run into someone like you Light…" He smirked as the younger man rolled his eyes once more, a shy smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Honestly, I'm starting to feel a little like I'm in one of those stupid movies of the week-"

"Ugh…hate those." Light grimaced. The Alpha beamed in response.

"I think you just became even more attractive by saying that…" Beyond chuckled lowly. "If that's even possible." Light bit his lip in a way that made the Alpha wish it were his teeth holding it in its grasp.

"God, I just want to…" Beyond murmured, unable to disguise the lust that filled his gaze as he brought Light's hand towards his mouth, eyeing the young man for any sign that he should stop.

 _I'm not going to fuck this up, can't push too hard…just enough to test the waters._ He told himself. He was pleased when all he saw reflected in the Omega's eyes was the beginnings of desire…ready for him to stoke to a brilliant flame…waiting for him to unleash a bonfire.

 _Oh,_ _sweetheart, I can't wait to absolutely wreck you._ The Alpha thought to himself as he placed a kiss on the back of Light's hand, relishing the hitch in the brunet's breath in response. Beyond turned the young man's palm up, running his thumb in soothing circles on the smooth skin.

"B…you're going to make me embarrass myself." He whispered, eyes wide as he squirmed deliciously in his seat, a gorgeous blush coloring his cheeks.

"You have no idea what you do to me…" The Alpha murmured in response as he breathed in the heady fragrance of Light's arousal, placing a final kiss on the scent gland at his wrist and eliciting a low, quiet whine from the young Omega.

"E-excuse me…I…" Light rose from his side of the booth. "I'll be right back…I just need a moment." He murmured, shooting Beyond a reassuring smile as he rapidly made his way towards the restroom across the café.

Beyond grinned stupidly, happy with the young man's responsiveness to his advances so far. _He's so innocent and pure, but at the same time, I can tell once we get him going…_ The Alpha shuddered slightly in anticipation of the fun they could have with the stunning Omega, both in and out of the bedroom.

 _He's just perfect._ The dark haired male glanced down at his watch and scowled as he realized it was nearly noon. The last thing he wanted was for Light to see him meeting another Omega, even if he was planning on shutting that whole thing down fast, it wouldn't look good.

 _Dammit, I didn't have a chance to ask him when he'd be available to meet L. I have to make sure I do that when he gets back._ Beyond looked towards the restroom to check for Light and as his gaze swung back again, it met L's charcoal-hued irises as the other Alpha entered the café.

The raven made his way over and glanced at the empty booth, giving Beyond a smug smirk. "Already done with your _superior_ Omega, B?" He drawled mockingly.

Beyond glared at the other Alpha and pushed up out of his seat, a low snarl escaping him as the need to defend Light rose up inside him.

"Fuck you Lawli," He growled out. "He's in the restroom, actually." He noticed how L was slyly scanning the booths of the café with an expression of poorly veiled disappointment, providing the burgundy-eyed Alpha a reason to gloat.

"Did you get stood up, darling? Hmm? Where's _your_ precious Omega?" Beyond teased, a thrill running through him as the detective's eyes flashed with anger, and rage filled pheromones released into the air around them.

 _Ooh, how perfect…yes, maybe you'll just scare off this other Omega and do my work for me._ He thought happily.

"I'm sure Light will be here any minute…"

Beyond's eyes widened. _No…no freaking way…_ He thought as the reality of the situation hit him.

"…and then you'll see-" L snarled in frustration.

Beyond looked across the café to the restroom entrance once more. His eyes immediately found what they were seeking, as they met the shocked amber-hued gaze of the young Omega watching the two Alpha's engaged in heated conversation.

"Light…"

 **xxx**

 _Oh God, this is bad. They look like they're about to kill each other._ Terror raced through him as the two men stared one another down.

 _Ryuzaki must have smelled my scent at the booth…and after getting to know B better today, I'm going to guess he probably started something with him over it._ Light could tell that he was beginning to give off a distressed scent as a few people waiting for drinks near the front counter eyed him worriedly.

 _Maybe if I leave, they'll calm down. They won't have anything to fight over if I'm not here._ Light decided. _Why the fuck couldn't I pay attention to the time? Ugh, I just got so distracted._

Light's breath caught in his throat as B turned to look at him. He could tell from the movement of his lips that he said his name, though he couldn't hear it over the sounds in the café. He said something else and in the next moment, Ryuzaki's gaze swung towards him as well.

 _Shit, oh crap…_ Light thought as panic shot through him. _Yup…I'll definitely make it worse if I stay…_ He decided. _I should've just stuck to nice, local Alphas like Mom wanted…_

Light bit back a whimper that tried to escape, as Ryuzaki turned back to speak with B. Once the other man's attention was diverted, he hurriedly exited the café, propelling himself forward on resistant legs that wanted nothing more than to head right back to the men he'd just left behind.

 _At least I know better than to run when they're watching._ He found comfort in reassuring himself that he wasn't a complete idiot as he glanced back one last time to make sure he wasn't being followed. After all, one of the first things they taught you in the mandatory Omega education classes after you present was that you should never let an Alpha see you run from them in a tense situation.

It's instinctual for them to chase you, hunt you…make you submit. They couldn't be blamed for their actions and were rarely held accountable in a court of law if the Omega was believed to have 'incited' an Alpha's instincts.

As soon as he realized he was in the clear, the brunet became aware that he'd left his jacket behind as a cool breeze washed over him. He'd just have to hope that B or Ryuzaki left it with the staff and he could come back for it another day. Light crossed his arms tightly and walked swiftly toward the bus stop, keeping his head down as tears filled his eyes. The feeling of loss deepening with every step.

As the young man settled into one of the seats, he leaned against the window, hiding his face in the crook of his arm from the other passengers. All he could do was hope that the ride went quickly, as silent tears soaked the sleeve of his shirt.

* * *

 **Feedback my lovelies?**

Tumblr is where y'all be finding me...

User: AnimeFanimeFic

#yoursmineoursfic

#treatyfic

#triggerfic

#chambersfic

#illuminationfic

 _#_ angelusfic


	9. Match

_Game...Set...Match..._

 _See what I did there...with the last three chapter titles? *giggles*_

 _Enjoy!_  
 _AF_

* * *

"Yes, that's his name Beyond. Will you please pay attention?" L growled out, reaching the limits of his patience.

"Yes, I know…" B replied softly, his gaze diverted across the café. "He's right over there, correct?"

"Huh?" L quickly glanced over to where the other man was looking and felt all anger leave him at the sight of the Omega, who was staring at both of them with a curious mixture of surprise and concern on his face.

 _But how does B know…_ His highly intelligent mind quickly connected the dots as his gaze swung back to his Alpha mate who simply raised an eyebrow in response and sighed, clearly knowing that L would soon realize that…

"We met the same Omega?" He muttered quietly in disbelief. Beyond nodded and rubbed his temples before smirking slightly as he looked to him again. L smiled, hardly believing their good fortune or how stupid they were to have been fighting over the same Omega. His eyes eagerly sought out the object of his affection once more, scanning the café. They grew wide with worry as he realized that Light was nowhere to be found.

"Beyond, where did he…he's gone," L whispered. The other Alpha's face immediately filled with panic as he perused the crowd for any sign of the young Omega as well. The raven looked down at the booth they'd been occupying and smiled sadly upon seeing the brunet's jacket. He slid inside and picked it up, unable to resist taking in the sweet scent that still lingered on the fabric.

"I wish we knew how to find him. Even just for a chance to explain." The detective murmured as Beyond sat down across from him and took his hand. "I can't imagine what he's thinking right now."

Beyond squeezed his hand and grinned. "Oh, Lawli-pop…I know just where we can find our sweet little Omega." He winked. "However, I think there are a few things we should get in order first…"

L nodded. "Agreed."

 **xxx**

Light was glad his sister and mother had been out shopping when he'd come home, allowing him to avoid any potential questions regarding why his eyes were swollen from the tears he'd shed or why the scent of distress still clung to him.

The young Omega had quickly showered and changed into a pair of jeans that he loved because the denim was so soft and a dark brown cashmere sweater with a slight v-neck his mother had bought him last Christmas. He noticed he tended to throw it on whenever he felt like wrapping himself in something comforting.

The brunet sighed as he opened the drawer of his desk containing all of the many mating offers from Alpha's that had arrived in recent weeks and months. His gaze shifted to his computer as he thought about checking on progress with the case, then shook his head at his wayward thoughts.

 _No. I need to do this._ He pulled out part of the stack and began to open them, immediately discarding Alphas with undesirable careers, unattractive pictures, low monetary offers to his family… Light tried to push the idea that he was being 'sold' out of his mind. He instead attempted to view it as a way to ensure his family's further financial stability in the long term by securing a high offer.

This was just how it was with the low supply of Omegas and high number of Alphas. The higher the Omega's attractiveness and the family's position, the higher the price they would fetch as a mate. Light knew that many Omegas would receive an offer for anywhere from ¥10,000,000-15,000,000 depending on the market fluctuations at the time.

The brunet was hoping to exceed that and knew that his good looks, along with being the son of the NPA Chief could propel him into the ¥20,000,000+ range if his family was fortunate enough to find the right Alphas. He'd already set aside several offers from the initial bunch he'd pulled out that met the criteria.

There was one Alpha trio in particular that appeared promising. Their initial offer was ¥30,000,000 and they were willing to negotiate a higher amount if Light would go through fertility testing in advance. The Omega had already figured this would be part and parcel of any offer made, but still rolled his eyes upon seeing it in writing.

All three Alphas were big shot VP's for the same company, somewhere called Yotsuba Group. He figured he could research them fully later, but at least it was a start. Light glanced at the attached headshots of the Alphas a second time and raised an eyebrow in amusement.

 _Huh, I wonder if I'm just these other two Alpha's type._ Light chuckled and set the papers back on his desk. _That third Alpha sure looks an awful lot like me…just older._ The young man grimaced at the idea of being courted just for his appearance, but also knew that his attractiveness was a huge point in his favor in many cases.

The Omega looked in the drawer once again and noted that he'd barely made a dent in it, even with the pile of discarded offers that littered the floor before him. Light narrowed his eyes, frustration building at the seeming lack of progress as he picked up one sheet, then another from the reject pile on the floor and began to feed them into a paper shredder he kept next to his desk. A smile slowly began to overtake his frown as he watched one face after another shredded to bits before him.

As he completed his task, bin full to the brim with tiny strips of paper, he had to admit, he felt slightly better. The brunet emptied it into the trash and pulled the bag out, tying it off to take downstairs and throw away later. He'd heard his mother and sister arrive home a bit earlier and could smell dinner cooking.

Light smiled at the reassuring scents of home and family that filled his senses. _I'll find good Alphas who will take of me…and if they care about me, they'll care about my family. That's what matters._ He told himself.

 _*knock knock*_

"Light?"

"Yeah, come in Sayu." His sister peeked her head in the door, jaw dropping in surprise as she saw the offers that lay on his desk.

"Should I come back later? I don't want to-"

"No, it's ok…" He waved her over. "Never happier to be a Beta in your life, am I right?" Light forced himself to smile as he gestured to the drawer full of offers yet to be reviewed. Sayu grimaced in response.

"I just want you to be happy Light, we all do. I hope you know that." She replied softly, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Just because you're an Omega doesn't mean you can't find love too…"

"No more of those bond mate movies of the week for you, Sayu." Light chuckled and gave her a reassuring smile as he placed his hand over hers before standing and picking up the bag of shredded offers. He turned away in that moment, as his mind drifted towards the two men he'd left behind today at the café. Light fought back the tears that pricked at the corners of his eyes.

"Okay…" She replied quietly. "I just came up to tell you dinner was almost ready…and um, Dad should be home in time to join us. I'll see you in a few." Sayu headed downstairs, leaving Light with a head swimming in regret for the things that would never be.

"Stop it." He whispered to himself, brushing away a tear that had escaped unbidden as he headed downstairs with the bag of trash.

 _What's done is done._ He thought resignedly as he reached the first floor of their home, swinging through the kitchen on the way.

"Hey Mom, I'm going to throw away some trash. Do you have any you need me to take care of?"

"No, I'm alright. Dinner will be ready soon." Sachiko replied with a smile. Light continued on his way, noticing his sister had already planted herself back in the living room in front of the TV as he passed through on the way to the entry.

The brunet slipped on his shoes and opened the door, only to be stunned by the unexpected sight of Ryuzaki and B on his doorstep.

"Well, hello sweetheart! Fancy seeing you here." The dark haired male chuckled lowly, a wicked grin on his face.

 _Oh god…shit…what do they want? Are they going to tell my parents about-_

"Aren't you going to invite us in?" The raven haired male pouted, a playful glint in his eyes giving the young man a wavering moment of hope.

 _Okay…maybe they aren't mad then?_

The Omega nodded jerkily, overwhelmed slightly by their combined presence. "Yes, umm, please come in." He turned and headed back towards the living room on the way to the kitchen to eventually see his Mom.

His eyes were wide as saucers as he led them further inside, thankful that they couldn't see the blush that he could feel spreading across his face as they trailed behind him.

* * *

 **Feedback my lovelies?**

 _Tumblr is where y'all be finding me..._

 _User: AnimeFanimeFic_

 _#yoursmineoursfic_

 _#treatyfic_

 _#triggerfic_

 _#chambersfic_

 _#illuminationfic_

 _#angelusfic_


	10. Dinner

Sayu glanced over at him with mild interest as he came in again, then did a double take as the two dark haired attractive Alphas followed Light into the living room. She scrambled up from the couch with curiosity in her eyes and a mischievous smile on her face that Light knew could only mean trouble.

"Hi! I'm Sayu, Light's sister…and you are?" She prompted them sweetly as she stepped in their path.

"I'm Ryuzaki." The raven smiled and gave a brief, but respectful bow to the young Beta.

"And I'm Beyond." The other man replied, shooting Light a playful wink before also appropriately bowing to his sister.

Light's eyes widened as realization coursed through him.

 _He's… They… But how…_ The young Omega felt like his heart was about ready to beat out of his chest. He felt almost dizzy with the happiness that rushed through him as a grin spread across his face. Light noticed the way both men's shoulders seemed to relax slightly in relief at his reaction.

 _Were they worried that I wouldn't want them here?_ Light quickly looked to Sayu with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Uh, can you take care of this? Thanks." Light asked, shoving the bag of shredded offers into his sister's arms as the other two men watched in amusement.

"Fine, make me hide the bodies…" She grumbled, but took it and headed towards the door, turning back once she was behind the Alpha's to give her brother a double thumbs up.

 _Super cute!_ She mouthed silently, her grin a mile wide.

He shook his head at her behavior, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing. Praying for patience with his sister was a daily occurrence at a minimum.

"Do I even want to know what she just did back there?" Beyond asked teasingly.

"No…uh…just, no." Light assured him with a tight smile. "So, you're one another's Alpha's? I just want to make sure there are no more misunderstandings." He nibbled on his lower lip as he looked up at them expectantly.

"Yes, Light, we are," Ryuzaki replied, reaching out tentatively to take his hand. "Is that alright with you?"

Light nodded, not even having to think about it, still in shock that this could be happening. He looked to Beyond and smiled wryly.

"Now we're really in one of those stupid movies of the week." The Alpha let out a groan that turned into a chuckle as he ran a hand through his wild hair, burgundy-hued eyes sparkling with good humor.

"Yeah, sweetheart. I think you might be right, unfortunately." B sighed resignedly and shrugged. "Oh well, I suppose we'll just have to roll with it." He murmured, taking Light's other hand in his own. The young Omega grinned and started walking toward the kitchen to see his Mom, dragging both of them along.

"My Dad will be home for dinner tonight." He said quietly. "Would you like to stay and meet him?" Light asked hopefully. Both men looked at each other knowingly.

"Yes, we would love to meet all of your family, Light." Ryuzaki gave him a reassuring smile.

"If that's alright with you," Beyond asked with a questioning squeeze of his hand.

"That would be perfect." Light breathed out as happy, contented pheromones practically poured from his body and he turned to lead them to the kitchen to meet his mother and ask her to set two more places for dinner.

xxx

The raven swallowed hard under the scrutinizing gaze of the NPA chief. Beyond sat to one side of Light and L to the other, while the rest of the Yagami family sat opposite them at the table. Sayu in the middle of her two parents.

"So, what do you do for a living Ryuzaki?" Soichiro asks politely before taking a bite of his food. L wasn't fooled. The man across from him was a career detective. This wasn't dinner time chit chat with potential matches… L's eyes narrowed imperceptibly.

 _This is an interrogation. It's a good thing I came prepared._ He thought as he smiled.

"I design security software and consult with companies on how to best protect their assets as needed." He replied. Light eyed him in surprise, a sort of curious look on his face. Soichiro simply gave a small grunt and nodded in acknowledgment. The brunet, however, gave him a shy little smile before turning back to his food.

"And what about you Beyond? What is it you do?" The burgundy-eyed male grinned in response.

"Well isn't it obvious?" He drawled out. "I'm the eye candy in this relationship."

L nearly choked on his food. Light started patting him softly on his back and he took a sip of water as Sayu and Sachiko just giggled at Beyond's ridiculous response and the man chuckled.

"I suppose you could say I'm one of those billionaire, playboy philanthropist types at this point…minus the playboy part of course." He added before gazing with undisguised happiness at the two men next to him. Light's eyes narrowed slightly. L was sure he was recalling their initial meeting at the station just yesterday, but the young Omega had no reason to question why B had been there at the moment.

 _They'll be time to explain all of that later. Once we know he's ours…_

"Actually, I'm hoping my next job will be focusing all of my time and energy on settling our new family and making sure Light wants for nothing…" The brunet's breath hitched, gaze softening as they looked into each other's eyes.

 _*cough*_

L and Beyond startled and Light blushed as they looked over to Soichiro, who simply appeared amused at the Alphas and his young Omega son sitting before him.

"Well, I've told Light before and I'll say it again, that although I will have the final say obviously as his Father and current Alpha…I will not dictate who he mates with if he can provide a suitable offer from-"

"We brought our official offer for Light to review." Sayu gave a little squeal of excitement as L pulled out the folder from the bag he'd been carrying and set it on the table. Light's shaking hand found his under the table, fingers interlacing much like the Alpha hoped their lives soon would be.

"Shh, Sayu." Her Mother replied. "Come, help me in the kitchen."

"But I-"

"Now." The young Beta reluctantly followed Sachiko into the other room, dragging her feet the entire way with a sullen expression on her face. L chuckled internally. _These Yagami's sure are feisty at times._

"I just have a couple questions I need to be answered…" Light murmured, stealing a glance at his Father, who nodded encouragingly. "Where do you live?"

"Our manor home is located in Winchester, England." Beyond replied. "However, we have homes located throughout the world. We're already looking at several options in the Kanto region for purchase, as we'd want something that could be used on regular visits and extended stays so we could be close to your family when you wanted."

L looked to Soichiro. "Obviously, my work makes things very flexible a majority of the time, so I can consult from just about anywhere. There are some situations where I go on site though and I have a feeling that Light might actually enjoy the travel aspect of our lifestyle." He gave a side-long glance at the young Omega, who smiled shyly. _God, he's just adorable…I want to kiss him. Focus! Offer first, kissing later…_

"Do you want children?" Light asked quietly.

"Yes." They both replied in unison. Light and Soichiro just laughed.

"Okay, got it." Light murmured. "Oh…and just so you know, multiples run in my family for Omegas."

L's couldn't help the broad smile that spread across his face and saw it mirrored in Beyond's own as he glanced at the other Alpha.

"We're happy with however many you give us sweetheart." B murmured. Light shot him a grateful look in response.

"You don't know what that means to me…to hear you say that." The Omega replied earnestly before reaching for the folder with the mating offer within. The brunet stared at it without opening it for several seconds before turning to look at Beyond, then L, then his Father.

"Dad…I don't think I need to see what's in a folder to make my decision about who I want to mate, do I?" Light asked softly, giving his Father a knowing glance as he handed him the entirety of the paperwork. Soichiro smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Whatever it says in there, whatever the offer amount is…it doesn't matter," Light murmured. The young Omega looked to Beyond who had a look of hopeful wonder on his face as Light took his hand and smiled before turning back to L with those amber-hued eyes that stole his very breath away.

"Because I'd still want to be yours."

* * *

 **Feedback my lovelies?**

 _Tumblr is where y'all be finding me..._

 _User: AnimeFanimeFic_

 _#yoursmineoursfic_

 _#treatyfic_

 _#triggerfic_

 _#chambersfic_

 _#illuminationfic_

 _#angelusfic_


	11. Wedding

**_One month later_**

* * *

Light gazed out the window at the cherry blossoms as his mother fussed, smoothing out the sleeves and adjusting the collar just right, on his elaborate white Kimono. It was a requirement for all Japanese Omegas to be married in the symbolic garment of purity and most of his dynamic relished the opportunity to don the incandescent robes.

The brunet saw it as merely a means to an end. He didn't care if they all wore jeans and t-shirts to be married and honestly saw it as more than a little antiquated. Light just wanted to officially be with the men he was getting to know more with each passing day. For whom his affections were deepening further with every second. To be theirs completely, body and soul.

He gnawed on his lip as he thought of his mates to be. How patient they'd been over the last couple of weeks as they'd thrown together this whirlwind ceremony. He still wasn't sure what kind of strings they'd pulled or the obscene amount of money they must have spent to pull it all off, but he was grateful.

When the Alphas had been told by the NPA Chief that all visits would be chaperoned until the ceremony they'd been highly motivated to make it happen as soon as possible. Light was more than ready to shed his mantle of snow-white innocence after the weeks of the temptation of having the men so close yet unable to do anything more than hold hands and chastely kiss goodnight under the watchful eyes of his parents.

It was maddening.

 _Not that I'd really know what to do with them if I did get them alone…_ Light blushed at the thoughts that suddenly ran through his mind and ducked his head, hiding his face behind the veiled headdress.

 _Oh,_ _my god, I'm going to die…_ He thought as his cheeks heated further.

 _That's what it's going to say in the coroner's report; Subject died after seeing absolutely delicious husbands on the wedding night. It was too much for him to take. He suffered a heart attack and promptly expired…case closed._

The young man's hand covered his mouth as he stifled a laugh at his ridiculousness. Whatever happened, he knew that both men were going to take good care of him. Light was especially looking forward to their honeymoon once work wrapped up in Tokyo. Until it did, they would be staying in their penthouse suite in their hotel.

The young Omega had already ceased taking his heat suppressants a few days ago, as both men had expressed a desire to share that experience with him as soon as he was ready. Light saw no reason to wait. They all wanted to solidify the bond of their marriage, and a full mating and bonding during Light's heat would surely do that.

Light somehow knew he could trust them, even after such a short period of time together. It would take some time for them to work the meds out of his system, but by then, he hoped they'd all be off on their honeymoon together and further settled with one another.

The brunet turned back to gaze into the mirror and take in the overall effect of his attire. He had to admit, it was quite…eye catching. He chuckled internally. Light was excited to see the expressions on their faces when they saw him for the first time. He couldn't deny that he was eager to see how each of the men looked in their Hakama as well.

"He looks very handsome Sachiko," Soichiro assured his clearly anxious wife as he entered the room, wearing his own formal kimono for the ceremony and giving the smiling woman a kiss on the cheek. Light couldn't help grinning at the show of affection between the two.

 _If I have even half the love my parents do in my marriage, I'll count myself lucky._ He thought happily. His dad turned to him with a smile.

"Ready Light? They're waiting." The young Omega nodded, feeling a thrill run through him as he took his father's arm, the man who also represented his current familial Alpha. The man who would be presenting him to his new Alphas in marriage.

Light's mother tugged at the traditional Omega veil a final time.

"I swear mom…I will take this thing off if you don't leave it alone." He muttered lowly. She only smiled slightly and adjusted it to her satisfaction anyways.

"Don't be silly…you look wonderful son…so stop complaining. You can switch into the other outfit for the reception, alright?" Light nodded and sighed before facing forward and beginning to head out with his father.

The wedding was specific to Alpha/Omega marriages, but mostly followed the Shinto ceremony with some small alterations per Omega mating traditions and dependent on the number of Alphas. Light's eyes widened slightly as they walked towards the courtyard, nerves finally hitting him as he saw the shrine maidens ahead.

 _Oh,_ _my god…this is really happening_. Then Light caught sight of his Alpha's backs where they waited for them and already felt his knees go weak at the sight of them in their formal attire. Their nearly equally dark hair shone as the sun glinted off the silky strands.

As they turned to gaze upon him, dark charcoal and burgundy eyes met the younger man's amber-hued irises. At that moment, Light felt like his father's arm might have been the only thing holding him down to the Earth.

He smiled shyly, before bowing his head slightly and blushing profusely at the broad grins that broke out on their faces upon his approach. He grew brave enough to peer out from under the veil at them once more and saw only looks of admiration and appreciation on both men's faces.

Soichiro led Light to them and received a bow from them before releasing the brunet to allow either man to take one of his arms. The literal handing over of him to the Alphas in the ceremony symbolized his father's approval of his Omega son's union with them.

The two men escorted him the remainder of the way to the altar between them. His family following closely behind them to witness the ceremony.

The brunet felt like everything was almost surreal after that, as they followed the maidens to the main shrine. Like he was floating…

The Alpha's hands in his own were a warm, calming presence throughout it all, their smiles reassuring him. Before he knew it the ceremony was flying by. They were drinking sake and exchanging rings…

Light beamed as they held his hand together and slid the black and silver ring with diamonds along the center on his finger. Then it was the Omega's turn to adorn his new mates.

He was given the silver titanium ring with channel set diamonds first and turned to look into a pair of deep gray eyes full of emotion that made his heart skip a beat. The young man grasped the Alpha's hand as his own shook slightly from excitement.

 _Mine…_ He thought as he slid the ring on the man's finger, a sense of satisfaction washing over him.

Light then turned to Beyond, with a nearly identical black titanium ring with a channel of diamonds set along the center of it as well. He slid the ring on the Alpha's finger and looked up to meet his new mate's eyes.

The other man wore a pleased grin that instantly put him even further at ease.

 _Yours…_ Light thought with an answering smile.

* * *

 **Feedback my lovelies...**

I'm on Tumblr...

User: AnimeFanimeFic

#yoursmineoursfic

#Y/M/O


	12. Partition

_**a/n:** Happy Friday! Enjoy the 'ride'..._

* * *

 _God, they look so handsome…_ L thought with a smile, his heart soaring as he glanced towards his mates. They exited the shrine and proceeded towards the limo that would take them to the reception, where new friends and family would wish them well and celebrate their marriage.

He eyed his newest mate hungrily and caught the same feverish glint in Beyond's gaze as he helped the brunet into the car while the Yagami family went off to get into their limo as well. It would be about a thirty-minute drive to the reception site with traffic. Once they arrived, they would have to go through the ordeal of speeches and clothing changes and all the other protocol...

L grimaced at the thought and shoved it to the back of his mind. He would rather just tuck himself away with Light and Beyond somewhere, but understood it was all part of the marriage process after all.

 _I'm sure we'll make wonderful memories that will mean the world to us in years to come._ He thought as he glanced at Light as he slid inside, taking in the broad grin on the flushed teenager's face.

 _Yes, it will all be just fine, just a little longer and it will be just us._ After all, a little effort at the reception was a small price to pay for this heavenly creature before him. He decided as he shut the door and Beyond pushed the button to roll up the partition between them and the driver.

Light laughed and yanked off the veil on his head and tossed it aside. The young man was certainly a sight in the white robes. They invoked a dual response in the Alpha…both an urge to protect the beauty placed in his hands and to, well…

Let's just say L was having a difficult time at the moment, trying not to think about exactly what Light might or might not be wearing beneath his kimono. The raven swallowed hard at the tantalizing view of Light's exposed swan-like neck, tempting him mercilessly as the Omega leaned back against the seat with a pleased sigh.

He tilted his head back further, rolling his shoulders with a relieved look on his face as his eyelids closed momentarily before he blinked them open again, an indecipherable expression on his face.

The young man's gaze darted first to meet L's, then Beyond's. Those amber eyes were darkened to an intoxicating whiskey hue in the car's interior and the Alpha found himself reeling, drunk from just a mere glance.

The brunet's breath was slightly fast as he blushed before finally looking down at his hands nervously. His mouth opened and closed twice as if he wasn't sure quite how to say what he was thinking. L smiled and took his hand, fighting back a chuckle as the Omega startled slightly.

"What is it Light? It's ok, you can tell us." The young man gazed at him through honeyed lashes, an anxiousness in his eyes as he gave him a shy smile. His grip tightened around the Alphas. The raven caught the faintest hint of Light's arousal and breathed deeply of it.

 _Ahh, so that's it…_ He thought as the Omega squirmed in his seat slightly.

Beyond let out a small, soft growl as he picked up on the fragrance slowly filling the back of the car as well. L raised an eyebrow as he glanced at B, who swallowed hard and had the good sense to appear apologetic as the young man turned to glance at him.

"Sorry, I-" Light murmured.

"Don't be sweetheart…" He chuckled lowly. Beyond took Light's other hand and took a calming breath as he kissed the back of it, giving the Omega a reassuring smile. "Go ahead."

"Well…" Light said quietly. "Uh, I just realized that this is the first time I think I've ever been alone with both of you." L and Beyond gazed at each other in stunned silence.

 _Huh, I suppose that's true._ L considered thoughtfully as he watched a mischievous smile creep across B's face. The other Alpha swiftly pulled their new mate to sit sideway in his lap, eliciting a surprised yelp from the adorable brunet.

"You are absolutely right, my love and I can't think of a better way to use this car ride than to get to know each other better." He practically purred in the Omega's ear, causing him to shudder in the most delightful way, already melting under Beyond's touch as the man's arm's wrapped around him, pulling him in closer.

L shook his head in amusement and pulled Light's feet up into his lap, taking off the young man's zori and tossing them haphazardly on the floor as Beyond began to nuzzle the brunet's neck, laying soft kisses along the column of his throat.

"B…" Light breathed out as his hands clutched desperately at the older man's shoulders. "No marks…" He warned as the Alpha's teeth grazed his skin.

"My Dad will kill you if I show up at the reception like that, married or not." The other man huffed in mock annoyance as he pulled away to give Light big, sad puppy dog eyes.

Light chuckled and leaned in closer until their lips met, kissing away the faux pout that had formed on Beyond's face. Gone were the chaste kisses of their chaperoned meetings over the last several weeks as the dark haired Alpha immediately responded with a heated passion that had been simmering beneath the surface, just waiting to be set free.

Beyond's fingers made their way into Light's silken locks, threading through them as he took control and deepened the kiss, unable to get enough of the Omega in his arms.

 _Fuck that's a nice view…_ L licked his lips as he watched his mates together. _I could definitely get used to this._ He smiled and began to rub his Omega's tired feet, continuing to watch them make out.

L smirked at Beyond when he drew Light's attention from him, as the younger man let out a groan and turned his head to gaze upon the raven with half lidded eyes, his lips swollen from kissing.

"That feels amazing…ngh." Light laid his head on Beyond's shoulder and closed his eyes, smiling blissfully. "I can't wait to get out of this thing-"

"I can't wait to get you out of it either," B snickered and Light gave him a playful slap on the chest, but didn't even both to open his eyes, snuggling further into his arms.

"Ugh…I still have two costume changes to make though, remember? At least I talked my mom and Sayu down from three." Light grumbled and opened his eyes, sitting up and fussing with his robes.

"You guys only have one…so stupid." He pouted prettily and yanked out a decorative cloth case that had been peeking out from the front of the kimono. Light suddenly laughed and started to open it up.

"Maybe that's the real reason we carry these…to put us out of our misery if the reception becomes too much to endure." The Omega pulled the kaiken out and held the small blade up in the dim light of the car as he examined it with amusement. It was a tradition long held since the days of samurai nobles for the bride or Omega, in this case, to carry it.

In days long past, it was seen as a tool of self-defense for the samurai's spouse entering their new mate's home. It could also be used as a way to commit ritual suicide…

The brunet sighed and smiled softly as he placed it back in its cloth case and set it aside on the seat, next to his veil. L wasn't sure he could take another minute of looking at those soft lips and not tasting them. The Alpha found himself eyeing Beyond, who was distracted by the knife that Light had just put away.

 _Typical…you're so predictable sometimes B._ L knew his long time mate had a penchant for blades and found it incredibly amusing that he would be fascinated with their Omega's little samurai blade. His eyes narrowed in calculation.

 _Well, you really should pay more attention to the things that matter._ He thought with a wicked grin as one of the hands on Light's foot slid up his leg beneath his kimono to gain his attention, while the other went to the young man's waist and yanked him from Beyond's lap into his own.

"Hey!" Beyond half whined, half growled out as he realized his new mate had been snagged into L's arms. But the raven only had eyes and ears for the smirking young man in his grasp at the moment as laughter bubbled up out of Light's mouth when their lips met. He was soon silenced as their kisses grew more impassioned, turning to heated sighs as they explored one another like they'd never had the chance to before.

After a short while, L reached out a hand wordlessly to Beyond from where he sat at Light's back with a hunger in his eyes and pulled him close, breaking away long enough to give the other man a searing kiss that only left him wanting more of both of his mates.

"Fuck…that's so hot." Light whispered with wide eyes when they were done. Beyond chuckled and smiled at L over the brunet's shoulder.

"We're going to have so much fun with you, sweetheart." He murmured as he started to kiss along Light's throat. L couldn't have agreed more and took the other side of the Omega's neck to explore, eliciting a pleased groan from the younger man in his arms.

Yes, this new mate of theirs was possibly the best thing to ever happen to them. Of course, there was still the not so small matter of explaining to him about-

"Ryuzaki…" Light moaned out as the Alpha's teeth grazed the young man's scent gland.

 _Yes…_ L thought sourly. _That._

* * *

 **Feedback my lovelies...**

I'm on Tumblr...

User: AnimeFanimeFic

#yoursmineoursfic

#Y/M/O


	13. Lucky

**a/n:** Get it? "Lucky" chapter number 13? :) Yes, I do think I'm far funnier than I really am...

* * *

Beyond let out a groan of dissent as they finally pulled up to the curb and stopped, wrapping his arms more tightly around the younger man's waist as he tried to move towards the door.

"Nope…uh-uh…they can wait…" He nuzzled the brunet's neck as Light let out a huff of amused laughter. L chuckled at the other Alpha's pouting expression, eyes filled with good humor.

"B, we've already gone around the block three times…oh, crap!" The Omega exclaimed as he glanced out the window to see a very impatient and determined looking Sachiko Yagami approaching the idling limo, with Sayu in tow. Light squeaked nervously and scrambled guiltily off of L's lap, checking his robes carefully and looking at the other men.

"I look ok, right?" He asked anxiously as he tried to smooth out his now completely ruffled hair. Beyond didn't have words for how fucking hot his mate looked. His innocent white kimono was slightly askew in the most tempting way, his skin flushed and blushing brightly as he stared at them with those wide amber eyes of his. Light was the definition of perfection like this in the dark haired male's opinion.

The Alpha simply nodded and smiled reassuringly at his sexy new husband. _His mother will just have to understand. How could we help ourselves with him looking like-_

"Light!" His mother called out to him as the door was opened by the driver. "We're running behind. Come on, we barely have time to get you changed, hurry…" She scolded.

The Omega climbed out and Sachiko blinked long and hard at her disheveled son's appearance before raising a questioning eyebrow at the Alphas as they exited the vehicle as well. Beyond gave her a wan smile and shrugged while L at least had the decency to appear contrite. All the while, Sayu's hands covered her mouth as she laughed gleefully at the entire situation.

"We'll meet you at the reception room entrance after he's changed." The Yagami matriarch murmured as she finally grabbed her son's hand with a scowl and began to drag him off to change. Light gave them both one last pleading glance before surrendering to his fate and following his mother into the building.

Beyond turned to L and grinned, wrapping his arms around the other man and seeking out his lips like they were water in the desert as he fervently kissed him. His hands made their way up the Alpha's body until he was able to run his fingers through the man's raven locks, grasping them tightly.

L let out a needy groan that made all of Beyond's blood rush south in a Pavlovian-like reaction to his long time mate's desire. He surrendered to the urge to catch the detective's lower lip with his teeth and gave a gentle tug on it before reluctantly pulling away to eye him breathlessly.

"I love you…"

"I love you too."

L's charcoal-hued eyes were luminous, shining brightly with joy for the joining of the three of them today. It touched on something deep inside the other Alpha, and as Beyond cupped the man's face in his hands, he couldn't help but wonder…

 _How did I get so lucky?_

 **xxx**

L laced his fingers with Beyond's and squeezed his hand as they made their way inside. They knew they had at least a little time before Light was ready, given that he was changing into a whole new kimono. He gazed over at the other man affectionately, so much love welling up in his heart, he thought it might burst…

The raven's thoughts strayed back to his newest mate as they made their way into the well-appointed sitting room designed for Alpha mates during a reception to change or take a break. Light was in a similar room not too far from them.

Not much to L's surprise, Beyond immediately popped the cork on the chilled champagne that was waiting in a bucket of ice for them and poured them each a glass.

"Thank you," L murmured, leaning in to kiss B as he took the flute from his hand and settled down on one of the couches

"You're very welcome." He replied as he laid down with his head in L's lap and let the other man run his fingers through his hair, setting the champagne on the floor and smiling lazily as his eyes slid shut.

"I think you're purring…" L teased as his capable hands worked their magic. Beyond gave the barest of nods.

"Hmm…maybe…" Beyond sighed happily. The detective loved the relaxed expression on his mate's face and couldn't help leaning down to kiss his soft lips once more, even as he tried to push other nagging concerns to the back of his mind...

Burgundy-hued irises gazed up at him, a knowing smile tugging at the corners of Beyond's mouth as L finally pulled away.

"It's going to be ok, L. He's a police officer's son for godsake. He'll understand the whole undercover thing." Beyond assured him. The raven smiled ruefully and nodded. He should've known B would see right through him…know what was bothering him…

L took a deep breath and said a silent prayer in thanks for finding not one, but two mates that were so amazing…

 _How did I get so lucky?_

 **xxx**

Light's mother slid the red zori on his feet and quickly helped him up, leading him to the door with much haste. She glanced quickly at the clock on the wall with concern.

"Not running too late…" Sachiko murmured gratefully, stopping abruptly to turn and face her son. The Beta's eyes looked him over from head to toe and Light felt anxiety spark in his gut. He immediately started checking everything as well.

 _Is something out of place? What…where…uh…_ His mother laughed at his frantic search for flaws and drew his attention back to the moment.

"You look wonderful son. Don't worry…I was just taking the time to really appreciate it. These moments are so fleeting..." Sachiko smiled and looked around him at his sister.

"Red really is your color, Light. Don't you think so Sayu?" The younger Beta nodded enthusiastically.

"You bet! Rawr!" Sayu teased. "Those boys aren't going to know what hit th-"

"Sayu! That is completely inappropriate!" Sachiko reprimanded her daughter in a shocked tone. "He looks classic and elegant." She assured them both. "And everyone knows red is a lucky color…" Light rolled his eyes at her.

"Yes, Mom…" He murmured in agreement as he turned to the door and exited without another word, ignoring his mother's call to wait for her. But Light was too eager to see his mates once more…there was no way he was waiting another second.

The Omega moved silently up the hall, the only sound was the soft drag of the hem of his elaborately patterned red, gold and white Irouchikake kimono on the floor. The many voices of their guests from the nearby reception hall filtered into his awareness the closer he drew to his mates, whose backs were turned to him as they spoke with one another.

He slipped an arm through each of theirs, finding a cozy spot between the two of them as they turned to grin at him in surprise. Their eyes swiftly widened as they took in the change in his appearance. Beyond let out a low whistle that had him blushing as the dark haired male maintained a grip on Light's hand while backing up a step to take in his outfit from head to toe. The Alpha's gaze was full of heat as he drew close once more to nuzzle his cheek.

"Damn sweetheart…always knew you'd look good in red, but wow…" He murmured. Ryuzaki gave his other hand a squeeze before bringing it up to his lips to place a kiss on the back of it as he gazed into Light's eyes with adoration.

The young Omega's heart soared as they each took one of his arms again and led him to the reception, their warm presence on either side of him like a steadying anchor in all of the chaos of the day. Light smiled as he glanced at each of them upon preparing to enter the room and he couldn't help but think…

 _How did I get so lucky?_

* * *

This felt like the right place to break before the next chapter :) Hoping to post the reception this weekend! Thanks for being patient!

* * *

Feedback my lovelies?

Tumblr is where y'all be finding me...  
User: AnimeFanimeFic  
#yoursmineoursfic


	14. Reception

**a/n:** Longest chapter so far...don't get too used to it with this fic :) lol

* * *

L was admittedly anxious around large crowds, given his reclusive lifestyle and occupation that often limited his contact to a select few for long periods of time, but the Alpha swallowed his nerves as they went through the many little customs of a Japanese reception…

Though they had blended in a few 'Western' traditions that the three of them wanted to be included.

L glanced at Beyond and watched as he smiled politely at Detective Aizawa and his wife as they departed the last of the tables after going through the ritual of lighting candles placed at the tables around the room.

The raven's eyes turned longingly towards the elaborate candy bar he'd insisted that they have at the reception as they walked towards their table at the front of the room. All of the candy had been procured from the shop he'd been going to when he met Light. The Alpha felt it was rather poetic…

"Don't worry, I had them bring a bag with a little of everything to your seat already." Light whispered as he leaned in close, lips brushing softly against the shell of his ear before pulling away.

"Mmm, we're going to have to cut this reception short if you keep doing things like that." L murmured, a smile on his face as he glanced at Light. Beyond chuckled lowly as they sat down on either side of the Omega.

"Not until I've had a first dance with each of you…" B teased, while L rolled his eyes. The other man had insisted they make time for dances in the packed reception schedule…

"Besides, there's going to be cake. You have to hold on for the cake." Beyond deadpanned as he took on a completely serious expression.

"If not for us, do it for that my love." He murmured dramatically with a sudden sweeping gesture of his hand that had Light dissolving into a fit of laughter.

"You're an idiot," L stated, the corner of his mouth twitching upward slightly. He picked up the bag of candy that was sitting before him at the table and opened it.

"But I love you, so that goes a long way in overlooking your faults…" L said with a shrug as he popped a piece of candy in his mouth and gave Beyond a shit eating grin. Light took a sip of water, absorbing the volley of words with amusement.

"Oh Lawli-pop, you're so romantic…" Light's eyes widened as he stopped drinking his water, choking slightly and gasping as he started laughing again.

"I don't think I want to know where you came up with that nickname." The Omega joked as he side-eyed the dark haired Alpha who gave him a bright smile in reply, even as L's eyes narrowed at him accusingly.

 _Really, Beyond? Next thing you know, we'll have you announcing my identity to the entire NPA._ L gazed around the opulently decorated room at the guests, all dressed to nines for the black tie reception and excited to celebrate the wedding of Omega Light Yagami to Alphas Beyond Birthday and…Ryuzaki Rue.

The police force was functioning with a skeleton crew today because nearly everyone the Yagami family knew or were associated with had been invited, as was common with these affairs in Japan. Given Soichiro's position as Chief of the NPA, that largely involved the Japanese police force and other well-known public officials.

He sighed resignedly and reached out to take his new mate's hand. There wasn't anything he could do to change things now. L thought as he lost himself in the reassuring comfort Light's presence provided.

 **xxx**

Beyond gazed in the mirror as he straightened his bowtie, making sure everything was perfect before they had to make another entrance, this time in their tuxedos. His eyes raked over L where he stood waiting across the small room drinking a glass of champagne, already dressed and ready to go. The dark haired Alpha unconsciously licked his lips at the enticing sight, as longing shot through him.

 _Damn, those t-shirts and jeans he likes…_ Beyond narrowed his eyes as he considered how he could convince L to dress up more often. His gaze traveled downward, taking in the man's trim hips and taut ass, so often hidden within baggy denim. He found himself facing a troublesome conundrum at the moment…

 _I want to rip his clothes off, but at the same time, I want him to keep them on so I can admire just how fucking delici-_

L suddenly turned to look at him, disturbing him from his wayward thoughts.

"Are you ready to…" L's voice trailed off as he saw the heated look of desire in the other man's eyes. The raven swiftly averted his gaze, a blush tinting his cheeks as he proceeded to down his entire glass of champagne before finally looking back at Beyond, his charcoal-hued irises now darkened with lust as well.

"Let's go," L muttered as he set down his glass and stalked over to grab Beyond's hand, dragging the man out of the room. "We need to keep this thing moving, because if I don't get you and Light alone soon, I'm going to go insane..." The dark haired Alpha grinned broadly at L's words.

"Mmm…I love it when you show a little dominance, darling." He murmured as they exited the room and he spun L around, pinning him against the door as it closed behind them. "I'll remember that next time I'm fucking you into the mattress…" B whispered hotly, lips brushing against his mate's in a teasing dance they both knew too well.

"God yes…" L moaned softly, head falling back against the door.

"Wow…"

Beyond chuckled and glanced with amusement in the direction of Light's voice, laughter dying in his throat as his jaw dropped open slightly. He released L, who seemed equally stunned as he stared at the brunet standing before them in his tuxedo.

"Hello? Are you okay?" Light teasingly waved a hand in the air and that seemed to bring them out of it, as they gave each other knowing looks. Yes, the sooner this reception wrapped up the better…

Light was just too tempting for his own good.

 _And he's all ours._ Beyond thought with a smirk as he and L approached the young Omega, circling him almost predatorily as they took in every inch of him. The brunet swallowed hard under their scrutiny. It only served to increase their instinctual response regarding their new mate, as that combined with Light's quickening intake of breath to draw further attention to his lovely swan-like neck…

Just begging to be marked…claimed fully.

As for the rest of him…well, the young man's tuxedo fit him flawlessly, hugging his lithe form in a way one could only achieve through custom tailoring. He wore a classic bow tie to match his mate's formal wear, however, Light had switched things up when it came to his hair and styled it back out of his face, smoothing it with product.

It placed his devastating cheekbones and model-perfect looks on more prominent display. The overall effect was simply breathtaking.

Beyond reached out to take Light's arm, while L took the other, a pleased smile on the raven's face as they once again made their way to the reception.

"You look wonderful." Beyond murmured softly as they reached the door and received a kiss on his cheek in response. He looked into Light's eyes and felt his heart skip a beat at the emotion reflected there. B grinned and grabbed the door handle.

"Let's do this…"

 **xxx**

The young Omega smirked as he fed Ryuzaki the last bite of cake from his own plate, much to the other man's clear delight.

 _He's so adorable, letting me dote on him like this…it's endearing._ He thought as he set down the fork and picked up his glass to take a drink of champagne.

 _Just a few more things to do and then it'll just be us…oh, my…_ The brunet shivered slightly in anticipation and stood with a grin, holding out his hand to Ryuzaki. The Alpha gave him a curious smile as he rose as well and followed him.

 _You're next._ Light mouthed playfully as he gave Beyond a backward glance, winking naughtily as the Alpha watched them head out towards the dance floor with an amused expression on his face.

Light gestured for them to start the music for their first dance as they came to the center of the floor. Well, technically it was one of three first dances…

"So…I hadn't had a chance to ask when we were choosing songs, but you do know how to dance, ri-?" Light's breath hitched as he was pulled tightly into Ryuzaki's arms, fitting together perfectly as the music began to play.

 _Forever can never be long enough for me_

 _To feel like I've had long enough with you_

"Yes, Light. I can." The Alpha chuckled softly as they moved across the floor, leaning in close to nuzzle his cheek. The brunet breathed deeply of his new husband's scent, the sweet hint of cider was simply intoxicating and he sighed with pleasure in response.

 _Marry me  
Today and every day_

The young Omega gazed into the raven's charcoal-hued eyes and the world fell away around them until all that was left was him and the man before him…

 _You wear white and I'll wear out the words "I love you"  
And you're beautiful_

 **xxx**

 _They look great out there._ Beyond smiled with pride as he watched his mates glide across the floor. He took a sip of champagne as the song came to an end and their guest clapped for Light and L as they returned to the main table.

Beyond stood and walked around to meet them picking up newly filled glasses of champagne off to hand them as they approached. They took them and then leaned in for a kiss, first Light, then L. The "awwww's" from the guests at the surrounding tables were audible upon viewing their show of affection and Beyond couldn't blame them as his own smile stretched from ear to ear.

"Up for one more sweetheart?" The Alpha asked as he held out a hand to Light. L gave Light final kiss on the cheek and took both of their glasses as he went to sit down, letting Beyond proceed with leading the young Omega to the dance floor again. The music started up, giving him all the excuse he needed to hold his new mate as close to him as he wanted...

 _Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in_

"You look amazing today…just in case we weren't crystal clear on that. Everything you've worn has been stunning…you're stunning." He murmured affectionately in Light's ear as they effortlessly crossed the dance floor.

"When I saw you at the shrine for the first time, I think my heart stopped for a second…you were so beautiful. I'll never forget it." Beyond told the brunet, reveling in the warmth of the Omega's body against his own as they moved as one.

 _I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

He leaned back to gaze into Light's amber-hued irises and was surprised that they were glossed over slightly with tears as he beamed at the Alpha.

"Now you've gone and done it…" Light whispered before closing the distance to place a soft kiss on his lips that Beyond wished could've gone on forever, but lasted only moments.

 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love_

 **xxx**

L chuckled to himself as Light kissed Beyond and surprised tittering broke out in the crowd at the bold move of the young man towards his Alpha. It was a small thing for the Omega to do, but it was uncommon to witness even these tiny indiscretions in protocol, on a wedding day in particular...

An Omega initiating a kiss, perceived as an act of dominance on his Alpha, rather than allowing the Alpha to take the lead in all things of such intimacy.

L let out a huff of amusement at the close-mindedness towards such a pure act of affection. The raven couldn't have been happier that the brunet was so impassioned that he felt he just couldn't help but act out and initiate a kiss with his mates before his friends and family.

As the song ended, Light kissed Beyond once more and whispered something to him as he smoothed his hands down the lapels of his tuxedo. The Alpha gazed over the young man's shoulder and grinned at L, winking as he held up a hand and gave a teasing crook of his finger in a come hither motion.

 _Hmm, troublemakers…that's what you both are._ He thought with an answering smile as he stood and walked out to meet them. Light untangled himself as L approached and met him halfway.

"Have fun." Light whispered as he leaned in to kiss him ever so briefly before gesturing for him to continue onward towards Beyond, who stood waiting for him, hand outstretched as another song began to play.

 _When the world gets too heavy  
Put it on my back  
I'll be your levy_

The burgundy-eyed Alpha smiled as he led them and L followed expertly, they'd long since learned how to move together well, both in and out of the bedroom.

"I think you scandalized our guests during your last dance," L said playfully to his Alpha mate, who rolled his eyes and smirked. "I absolutely loved it…watching you. It might be one of the best things ever." L's gaze was full of heat, implying that he was thinking of much lewder activities than dancing.

And he definitely was.

"I can't wait to watch you with him some more…when we're alone…" He muttered under his breath.

Beyond swallowed hard, eyes going wide at the raven's words.

"God, L…You're going to make me fucking lose it." A low whine emanated from the Alpha's throat as looked at the raven with pure lust in his eyes.

"How do you do this to me Lawli? It's always been like this…no one else could ever..." Beyond's words trailed off as a wry smile tugged at the corner of his mouth at his own admission.

 _It was always you  
Falling for me  
Now there's always time  
Calling for me_

L raised a hand to cup the other man's jaw as he pressed their foreheads together. His thumb grazed the Alpha's cheekbone as he let out a happy sigh.

"We were meant for each other, B…just like Light is meant for us as well." He replied. "That's how…"

 _I'm the light blinking at the end of the road  
Blink back to let me know_

* * *

 ** _Endnotes:_**

Feedback?

I'm on Tumblr!

User: AnimeFanimeFic

#yoursmineoursfic #Y/M/O

* * *

 **First Dance Songs**

LxLight - Marry Me by Train  
BxLight - Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran  
BxL - Always by Panic! At the Disco


	15. Desire

Beyond couldn't help that his hands began to wander as the reception drew to a close, little touches here and there.

His fingertips grasping at Light's hip, stroking subtly as he whispered sweet words in his ear, feeling the heat rise in the younger man's cheeks as he blushed and let out a shuddering sigh.

His hand, sliding within the Omega's now unbuttoned tuxedo jacket to massage his lower back with a practiced touch that had Light's delicious scent flaring and forcing Beyond to bite back a growl that threatened to spill from his throat in a primal urge to claim.

It didn't take long for L to catch on to what he was doing, scenting the air and raising a questioning eyebrow upon seeing where his arm disappeared within the folds of the brunet's garment.

 _What?_ Beyond mouthed with wide innocent eyes and a smile to his Alpha mate, as his foot tapped impatiently on the floor, betraying his desire to leave. _I just want to get back to the penthouse and…_

"Okay, okay…" L murmured, chuckling quietly in response as he shook his head in amusement. The raven took one last sip of champagne before setting down his glass and rising from his seat, holding out a hand to both of them.

"I think it's time we made our escape, don't you?" There was a barely restrained heat in the older male's eyes that Beyond knew only too well as he met L's gaze and smirked.

Their attractive new husband just blushed even more and let L pull him to his feet, stepping into his welcoming embrace and nuzzling his throat affectionately. The brunet murmured something indecipherable against the skin of L's throat that made the detective's breath catch, eyes falling closed in a blissed out expression as Light proceeded to press a kiss to his scent gland.

Light's soft laughter at his reaction was quickly cut off, as L's lust filled eyes snapped open and he began to swiftly make his way towards the side exit doors of the reception room, pulling his new mate and Beyond along with him.

"Ryuzaki? Are you alright?" Light asked teasingly, an adorable smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. The Omega was clearly a tad bit inebriated due to the champagne they'd been drinking, but not overly so. Neither Alpha wanted Light to forget the night ahead after all…

 _He just seems more relaxed and spirited than usual…_ Beyond snickered as the sexually charged pheromones began to roll off the other Alpha in waves, receiving a dark backward glance from L in warning as they neared the private penthouse elevator and swiped a keycard as he pushed the button to call it.

Beyond couldn't stop a ridiculous grin from spreading across his face as the doors opened and they stepped inside. He was more grateful than ever that they'd decided to have the reception at the hotel they were living in at the moment.

He took a deep breath as he waited for the doors to close. The potent scents of strawberry, vanilla, forest and cider engulfed him, seeping into his very pores. The Alpha hadn't realized just how on edge he was. Hadn't been able to see…

Just how much he wanted them…

How much he _fucking needed them_ …

Beyond's burgundy-hued eyes met L's once more as a ding indicated the closing of the doors and they began their ascent. Both of their attentions quickly drifted to Light, who was seemingly oblivious to their longing glances as he leaned back against the walls of the steel cage that propelled them upward.

Light's dark honeyed lashes fanned out beautifully with his eyes closed as he sighed happily. Beyond unconsciously licked his lips at the sight and thought about all the different ways he was going to-

 _*ding*_

"I'm so excited to see the place…" Light's eyes opened and he grinned as he bounded out eagerly ahead of them, leaving the two Alphas staring after him as the young man strode ahead, taking off his jacket and giving them a fantastic view of his taut rear, encased to perfection in his tailored slacks.

 _Riiiight._ Beyond watched him curiously, head cocked to the side as he exchanged a knowing look with L before swiftly following after their hot little Omega, eager to show him everything the penthouse had to offer if that's what he really wanted…

 _Nope, on second thought…_ Beyond took another long look at Light as the young Omega drew further away. The Alpha growled lowly, an ingrained instinct to claim and mate and _fucking breed_ rushed to the forefront of his mind, filling it until there was room left for nothing else. He moved swiftly ahead, a fire licking through his body, borne from a desire to see his Omega splayed out beneath him, writhing in pleasure...

"Wait up sweetheart…" He called out after Light, trying to keep his voice even to assure his prey that he meant him no harm. Beyond shook his head slightly to clear it.

 _Prey? Shit, get it together._ He admonished himself, taking a deep calming breath.

Beyond eyed the tempting form before him in the dining room with admiration and reminded himself how special Light was, how important this night was for all of them. That their new husband was someone who would never cease to entice, challenge and surprise them. Light spun around and gave both of them an innocent smile, trying and failing to hide the mirth in his eyes.

"Who me?" He sat on the edge of the table and crossed his legs very properly, obviously enjoying the flirtatious tone of the game he was instigating.

 _Mmm, so you like being chased, huh?_ _You little minx...you knew exactly what kind of effect that would have, didn't you?_ Beyond realized as he strode forward, grasping Light's knees and spreading the Omega's legs wide so he could slot himself between his new husband's thighs. He pressed every inch of his torso against Light's and relished the shuddering moan that rose from the young man as he rolled his hips.

"Gonna be good for us now…aren't you baby?" He whispered, lips brushing against the shell of Light's ear and eliciting a whine from the brunet as he nodded and wrapped his arms around Beyond's neck. The Alpha's hands drifted lower to cup the globes of his ass, pulling him ever tighter against his body.

"That's right…" He continued in a coaxing voice like dark silk. "Just let yourself go. We'll take care of you."

 **xxx**

"Oh god…" Light moaned, hips rocking against Beyond's as the sweet fragrance of his arousal filled the air.

"So perfect honey… You smell so damn good. I can't wait to be inside you." Beyond growled lowly against his throat, licking and sucking hard enough to bruise at the scent gland there, clearly no longer concerned about leaving marks.

 _Inside me…holy fuck…_

The most embarrassingly desperate little sounds that Light didn't even know he was capable of making were crawling up out of his throat in response to the other man's actions and words. Breathless moans and whines that were wrought of pure need and lust for his Alpha mates.

"B…Ryu…" Light groaned as his head lolled to the side. His half-lidded eyes sought out the raven haired Alpha, who watched them intently from several feet away. The man's fists clenched and unclenched, an undeniable tension in his frame as he stared in rapt attention.

"Bedroom." Ryuzaki suddenly snapped out in a rumbling growl full of an Alpha's commanding timbre. The tone of the mans' voice had Light's body clenching in all the right places and bucking involuntarily against Beyond in response. The Omega wrapped his legs tightly around the other man's waist as he was hoisted up off the table, carried in a daze through the penthouse.

 _We're actually going to…_ A flare of nervousness for what was to come raced through him. It was uncharted territory for the young man. The unknown…a feeling he wasn't used to experiencing.

And in the face of his new husbands' obviously skilled caresses, he found his typical bravado crumbling away. He looked over the dark haired male's shoulder to meet Ryuzaki's hungry eyes as they entered the bedroom.

 _He looks like he's going to devour me._ Light shivered at the thought as a wave of desire coursed through his body…

 _And I think I want him to._

He watched as the raven began to unbutton his shirt and swallowed hard, as pale, luminous skin was revealed.

 _Yes, I definitely want him to._

* * *

 _ **a/n:** The smutty smut cometh soon my friends...hang tight..._

* * *

 **Feedback?**

I'm on Tumblr!

User: AnimeFanimeFic

#yoursmineoursfic #Y/M/O


	16. Tradition

Light wasn't sure at what point he ended up laid down on the soft comforter of the bed with Beyond on top of him, but the man's weight was incredibly reassuring, swiftly countering the nervousness that had been building in the pit of the Omega's stomach regarding his own inexperience.

It was as if something clicked into place inside him…something that he hadn't even known he wanted or needed. Light would have been the first to admit, he was quite simply overwhelmed, but all the young Omega could manage was a strangled moan as the feeling of his mate's dominance washed over him. The Alpha's larger frame loomed above him, pinning Light down to the mattress in a way that felt so right…

"Mine…" Beyond growled out as he rolled his hips against Light's.

 _Yes…mate…yours…_ A shudder of pleasure ran through Light's body as the now familiar scents of leather with a hint of smoke that identified Beyond to him wrapped around the Omega, potent and intoxicating as the man's arousal spiked further.

The Alpha's mouth continued to explore his throat, licking and biting softly at the pulse point there as it raced and jumped against his tongue. Beyond's hands were far from idle as they moved to the front placket of the brunet's shirt, deftly unbuttoning it at a record pace and sliding the fabric aside to expose the softly tanned, smooth skin beneath.

"Ngh…B…" Light finally gasped, glancing at the man with half-lidded amber eyes and receiving a dark gaze filled with lust in response as Beyond started to kiss downward along the newly exposed skin of his chest and stomach. His mouth latched onto one of the Omega's soft pink nipples and Light's eyelids fluttered closed, his head falling to the side as his back arched with the wonderful sensation.

"Ah-hnh…god…oh, fu-ngh…" Light squirmed, breathless and ridiculously hard considering they'd barely started and all the Alpha was doing was playing with his nipp-

"Beyond…I can't…it's-" He was swiftly silenced as Ryuzaki's lips captured his, and Light found that all he could do was try and remember how to breathe, because at the moment, nothing seemed more important than submitting to his new husbands…

Their hands…

Their mouths…

Their bodies…

Beyond continued further down his torso, kissing and licking as he went, until Light felt fingers sliding beneath the waistband of his pants, working on removing them. As the Alpha's hands traced along the sensitive skin of his lower belly the Omega couldn't stop the soft huff of laughter he let out against Ryuzaki's lips as they kissed.

B's mouth and hands paused in their exploration and in the next moment his tongue ran teasingly along the same exact spot. Light bit his lip, trying to hold back the laughter at being touched in such a delicate spot, but was unable to help the involuntary spasms of his body at the sensation, his hips canting away.

 _Jeez…how embarrassing…_

"Somebody's ticklish…" Beyond murmured in a playful lilting tone before grasping his hips and licking again along his skin.

"B…stop…" Light gasped out as he dissolved into giggles, writhing and trying to escape. Ryuzaki just leaned back slightly, hovering above him to chuckle softly at his predicament.

The Alpha only tortured him for about ten more seconds before giving in and returning to his original goal, which seemed to include swiftly unbuttoning his pants and peeling them off to discard them at the end of the bed, while Ryuzaki went back to kissing him senseless.

"Much better…" The Omega heard Beyond mutter as his hands wrapped around Light's ankles, blazing a path up his legs to halt teasingly at the hems of the younger man's boxers. The brunet's breath caught as B's hands suddenly continued upward within the loose folds of fabric. His thumbs found a home in the space where thigh and groin met on either side of his body, stroking along the silky smooth skin there.

 _Oh god, oh god, ohmyfuckinggod…_ Light felt Ryuzaki groan with pleasure as they kissed, his fingers digging into the man's raven locks and tugging. The Omega wasn't sure when his hands had migrated to take hold of the Alpha's hair, but he found it helpful and grounding to have something to grab on to as Beyond's fingers took hold of his waistband and began to slide his boxers off.

"Oh baby, you are so fucking gorgeous…" He heard Beyond mutter as he was laid bare to the man's gaze, the words of admiration sent a thrill through Light, a needy whimper rising from his throat. Ryuzaki leaned away, brow furrowing in worry as his hand cupped Light's cheek.

"Are you ok?" He murmured. Light nodded dazedly, but Ryuzaki shook his head.

"No, I need you to say it out loud baby…we don't have to do this."

Light's eyes widened and he swallowed hard.

 _What does he mean?_ Fear stabbed in his heart at the man's words.

Would his mates truly forgo the wedding night claiming of their Omega? The younger man was definitely on the more progressive end of the scale regarding Alpha/Omega relationships, but even he knew that it was a tradition that you didn't wait on. It was a sign of an Omega being properly claimed by his husbands in marriage, a way to solidify the mating on an instinctive level, prepare for bonding at a future heat…

In Japanese culture in particular, not claiming your mate on your wedding night was seen as the ultimate sign of rejection. A cause for shame on the Omega and their family for producing what must surely be a defective mate for the Alpha.

The young man fought back tears and looked away, but found that Beyond had now crawled up to lie on his other side after discarding Light's boxers, the smile falling from his face as he saw his expression.

"Sweetheart…what's wrong?" He whispered worriedly.

"Ryu…doesn't…" Light found the words caught in his throat, unable to finish them as he closed his eyes and tears seeped out the sides.

"What did you do?" B growled accusingly at the other man as he pulled Light into his arms and began to croon soothingly, running a hand along his back. The Omega burrowed his face into the crook of his mate's neck and breathed deeply of the other man, his comforting scent quickly settling his erratic emotions and allowing him to calm.

After that, he only vaguely heard their heated whispering as he was tucked even tighter into B's arms.

 **xxx**

"I can't believe you did that!" Beyond hissed as he petted Light's long, lean back. "Don't you remember what we read about-"

"Of course I do!" L retorted indignantly. "But I'm also a fan of consent and wanted to make sure that he felt comfortable with what we were doing…clearly, I could have worded things better." Beyond cocked an eyebrow, the anger fading from his eyes as he better understood what his mate was trying to accomplish in the first place.

"Ya think so?" He muttered sarcastically. "Give me some fucking warning next time you try that shit…"

"I didn't plan-….it was a misunderstanding," L replied defensively, guilt filling his eyes as he looked at their new mate.

"How do we fix this?" He asked softly as they continued to whisper. Beyond snorted derisively and fixed him with a heated stare as his hand ran down the younger man's body to grasp one of the supple globes of his ass, spreading the taut cheeks and sliding his fingers between.

"Mmnh-hnh…ahhh…" Light let out a damn near pornographic moan, hips pressing back against B's hand as his fingers teased around his slickening entrance.

"Well," Beyond drawled. "I think a good place to start would be ensuring that Light is so well-fucked that he can't walk tomorrow and then bringing him breakfast, lunch, and dinner in bed to make up for being such animals with our sweet Omega." L's eyes widened as Light let out a shuddering gasp and knew from the naughty smile on Beyond's face that he'd slid one of those long, talented fingers inside the younger man.

"Is that ok with you honey?" He murmured softly against Light's temple, planting a kiss there and continuing to plunge a single finger in and out of the brunet's virgin channel.

"You're so tight and wet for us…fuck, you're going to feel so good around my cock." L's breathing sped as B whispered in Light's ear, but locked eyes with him the entire time as the elicit words spilled from his mouth.

"Is this mine…hmm?" He asked as his finger drove knuckle deep with a wet squelching sound that made L's cock twitch.

 _Dear god…_

"Yes…" The Omega gasped out, letting loose a guttural moan as he nodded. Beyond smirked at L over the younger man's shoulder, knowing exactly what kind of effect the reactions he was pulling from their mate were having on him as he slid a second finger inside, causing Light to whine softly at the new intrusion.

 _Distract him._ Beyond mouthed silently as his fingers continued to work on opening the brunet up.

 _Don't have to tell me twice._ Now that he was sure Light was all in with no reservations, L wanted to take him apart completely…

The older male reached between their bodies to seek out Light's pert nipples, tugging and rolling them between his fingertips. The brunet's back arched in response, panting breaths coming out short and fast as the sweet smell of slick further permeated the air.

"You're doing so well…." L murmured with a kiss on the younger man's shoulder. Light gazed back at him and what the raven saw there in his eyes reassured him that they had made it past his blunder, that he was somehow forgiven…

L's heart soared and he leaned forward to kiss Light, hungrily swallowing each gasp and sigh.

"Ahh-ngh…" Light whimpered as a third finger found its way inside him. "B…"

The dark haired male nuzzled his neck and continued as L's hand trailed downward to wrap around the brunet's straining length. Light let out an adorable squeak of surprise before moaning in pleasure as L stroked him in an effort to distract him further from Beyond's insistent fingers

"S-stop, g-gonna come if you…Ryu…umph…god…" He pleaded deliriously. L stared at the wanton, beautiful creature writhing between them and felt his mouth go dry. He exchanged a knowing look with B and kept going.

They'd already discussed some things beforehand. Not only would this help relax Light, but L wanted nothing more at the moment than to see him come.

"It's okay, Light…" L's hand moved faster and the young Omega's breath hitched. "Come for us."

"Ngh-ngh…nnh…hnh…ah…" Light shuddered in their arms, crying out as hot, white come splashed across his torso, hips bucking forward as he fucked into L's fist. The raven continued to milk his orgasm from him until there was nothing left and he went limp between them.

A broad smile on Light's face was the only sign that he was still conscious.

* * *

 **Feedback?**

I'm on Tumblr!

User: AnimeFanimeFic

#yoursmineoursfic

#Y/M/O


	17. Perfect

"Mmm…Wow…" Light breathed out, amber-hued irises peering out at the two men through half-lidded eyes. They suddenly flew wide open with a moan as Beyond's fingers drove further inside, never having been removed as the Alphas brought him to climax.

B smiled wickedly at him, sliding the three fingers knuckle deep and crooking them slightly, knowing he'd found his goal as a fresh rush of slick coated his hand and Light moaned at the sparks of pleasure that raced through his body.

"Now my baby's ready..." Light felt movement behind him but was quickly distracted as Beyond kissed him, pumping his fingers languidly all the while. He didn't think anything could ever feel this good…this right…this perfect…

"Please…oh god…I…" Light mumbled against his lips. He didn't even know what he was saying anymore as he babbled, or what he really wanted as he felt a warmth building within him. It was like there was an itch deep inside at the core of him…something only they could scratch…

Beyond's fingers slid out and he couldn't even muster the sense to feel embarrassed as he let out a low whine at the loss.

"Shh, it's okay Light." Ryuzaki murmured as he returned, positioned at his back once more. Except now, all Light could feel was skin on skin, as the heat of his mate's lean, firm body pressed against his own, grasping at the brunet's hip to knead the flesh there.

 _Yes, yes, god yes…_ Light hoped his strangled moan conveyed that eloquent thought as Beyond's slick coated fingers trailed along the curve of his ass, down his thigh, to eventually take hold at the underside of his knee.

"You're so pretty like this honey," Beyond whispered against his lips before capturing them again as he gently bent Light's leg up and to the side. The Omega's breath caught as he felt Ryuzaki notch the tip of his thick length at his entrance.

"Relax Light…" The raven encouraged him, as his fingers dug into Light's hips and he began to press inside.

"Oh god, oh fuck, oh god…" Light whined as the head of his mate's cock slipped inside him. He gasped at the pressure as the Alpha's girth stretched him wide, spearing him on the shaft that continued to slip slowly deeper, until eventually, the feeling of Ryuzaki's hips flush with his ass told him that he'd taken every inch of the man.

His mate filled him completely, touching him in a way that no one else ever had. Light couldn't describe everything he was feeling in that moment, but he knew one thing for sure…

 _This…this is what happiness is…being here with them…_

In his Alphas' arms, their hands on him, limbs entangled, surrounded by warmth and love. Light couldn't imagine anywhere he'd rather be.

 _And we've only just begun our life together..._

xxx

"Oh god, Light…you feel so…holy shit…" The Alpha groaned softly as his teeth found purchase on Light's shoulder, biting down as he tried to keep from losing himself completely and pounding into the tight, wet heat that gripped him like a vice.

Beyond lazily opened one eye to peer at him, raising an eyebrow in clear amusement at his mate's predicament as he continued to distract Light with kisses. It was now all too obvious to L why B had been just fine with going second. This was the sweetest torture that L had ever experienced...waiting for Light to adjust, forcing himself to still his body…

It wasn't long though before L found his hips flexing almost involuntarily to press impossibly deeper as the brunet let out the most delicious little moans that Beyond was devouring like candy as they fell from the younger man's lips.

"Uh, Light…" L choked out against the nape of the Omega's neck, voice rough and unrecognizable to his own ears. "I'm going to move now, baby, okay?"

"Ngh…yeah…'kay…" Light breathed out, placing his hand atop of L's where it still rested on his hip and lacing their fingers together. It was a simple gesture, but it made the Alpha's heart melt. He placed gentle kisses on Light's shoulder in response, trailing up to his neck to nuzzle the scent gland.

"Just…go slow at first?"

"Of course baby…" L breathed in the sweet scent of strawberries and vanilla as he pulled out halfway and pressed back in carefully.

"Oh god…" Light moaned loudly, causing L to pause in concern.

"Light are you-"

"Don't stop…god, don't stop…" Light muttered deliriously. L watched a dark smile spread across Beyond's face at the needy wanton Omega before them, clearly pleased with the reaction. The raven had to admit, it did bode well that Light was already responding so well.

 _Let's just see how he does…_ L thought as he slid out a little farther this time, before smoothly gliding back into the hilt. _Oh, shit, that feels amazing…_

"Nnh…yes…more," The brunet groaned. L felt something inside him go crazy hearing his mate saying things like that, fucking begging for more of what he could give him. On some level, L knew it was instinctual, but he wasn't about to stop when it felt so right…

"That's it Light…god, you're just _perfect_..." L growled out against the skin of the Omega's neck, sending a shiver through the younger man as he pulled out until just the tip was inside and slammed back inside.

"Right there, oh my…ngh…" Light gasped and it was L's turn to grin as he set up a steady pace, fucking into the Omega with long, deep strokes. He could feel Light's twitching entrance grip and pulse around the head of his cock every damn time he pulled almost all the way out before driving back inside his mate's slippery heat. It was like Light's body just didn't want to let him go…

It was intoxicating and wonderful and everything L had imagined Light would be…

"So. Fucking. Good." L bit out, his words punctuated with the staccato sound of his hips slapping against Light's taut, ass. The Alpha couldn't resist leaning back a bit to look down at the sight and it was nearly too much for him to take.

Watching Light's cheeks bounce every time he thrust balls deep. Seeing his slick drenched cock disappear again and again as he drove it into his mate's sweet little hole. Hearing Light moan and writhe and fucking beg...

Then it was like he'd had the wind knocked out of him in the best way, as Light came with a strangled cry and he felt that heat ripple and pulse around him, dragging his orgasm from him as he ground his hips against Light's ass and spilled inside him.

The young man's name fell from his lips repeatedly, like some sort of whispered prayer as he sought out the Omega's mouth, kissing him deeply as he held him close, not ready to part from the warmth of his body just yet. L's eyes fell closed for several seconds as he tried to remember how to breathe and felt Beyond lowering Light's leg. The dark-haired Alpha's arm then stretched across both men in a warm embrace.

"That was fucking hot…" Beyond declared. L opened his eyes to take in the happy smile on the man's face and let out a snort of amusement as he nuzzled Light's neck. The young Omega blinked sleepily at Beyond as he spoke, a dazed smile on his face. Beyond chuckled lowly.

"Sweetheart, you look absolutely wrecked…" He kissed him on the cheek. "Rest now…" He murmured, a look of affection for his mates clear on his face. "After all, we've got all night…not to mention the rest of our lives together, honey." Light smiled tiredly at him, eyes falling closed in moments.

 _I love you._ L mouthed silently at the other Alpha with a stupid, blissed-out grin on his face.

 _I love you, too…_

* * *

 **Feedback?**

I'm on Tumblr!

User: AnimeFanimeFic

#yoursmineoursfic

#Y/M/O


	18. Dirty

**a/n:** Earning that 'M' rating...for reals :) Longest chapter so far (3K) because Beyond wouldn't settle for anything less, lol

Enjoy!

AF

* * *

Beyond stirred as warm limbs tangled further with his own. A delicious sweetness invaded his senses as he breathed deep, his mate's body burrowing ever tighter against him.

 _Mmm…_ Beyond smiled, burgundy-hued eyes filled with lust as they peered open to take in the slumbering beauty tucked in close, smelling so-

 _Oh my…_ The dark-haired male blinked rapidly in realization, his cock hardening as the aroma of pre-heat mingled with Light's own scent. A tease of what was to come within the next day or so. Could their little Omega be any more perfect or amazing?

 _No, I don't think it's possible._ He bit back a chuckle at his own thoughts, as he ran a hand up and down the smooth flawless skin of Light's back, brow furrowing now in concern.

They'd hoped for some time to settle in before Light's first heat with them, but of course, it certainly wasn't unheard of for an Omega's heat to be triggered ahead of schedule, particularly after their first sexual encounter. You could even say the Alphas had been half-hoping that it might happen…

After all, studies had shown it was a biological signal that the Omega's body had sensed that their mate was highly compatible and was trying to instinctively spur on the process of tying the Alpha to them by going into heat to encourage bonding.

 _Oh, sweetheart…you're just determined to keep us on our toes._ He smiled and softly kissed the top of his head. Beyond was admittedly pleased by the turn of events. He couldn't wait to complete their bond and tie Light to them fully…

 _Knot him, mark him, breed him…_ Beyond bit his lip as a near primitive desire ran through him to fuck a goddamn litter into that cute little belly of his mate's…see it grow rounded and full with life. He let out a low rumbling growl before he could stop himself, his arousal growing further. Light fussed, squirming slightly in his embrace to startle him from his lust-ridden thoughts.

 _Holy shit…what the…_ Beyond's eyes widened as he tried to slow his heartbeat and will away his rigid erection. He'd never realized how much he wanted it…wanted to _create_ a family of their own before now. L had always been the one with the 'baby boner', as he'd liked to jokingly tease the other Alpha.

Maybe it was having the right person to complete their little triad to make it real for him…he wasn't sure, but Beyond was sure of one thing as he breathed deeply of the sweet scent of his newest mate…

He really, really fucking wanted it now.

Beyond glanced over Light's shoulder at L's slumbering form, a wild mess of hair visible at the top of the sheets and not much else. B knew that underneath, L was likely curled up with his knees to his chest, dreaming about a case. The Alpha didn't sleep much, but when he did, he was out cold.

 _He'll probably wake up with some great breakthrough._ The Alpha let out a snort of amusement at the thought, causing the Omega in his arms to stir. The dark-haired male smiled wickedly as a wonderfully brilliant idea of his own came to mind.

 _I wonder if I can get him moving along with his heat too…might as well…hmm…_ Beyond expression turned to a slight frown as he thought things through and sighed resignedly.

 _I'm going to have to hold back for now, be careful with him…not too rough. Last thing he needs to worry about is being sore or uncomfortable heading into his heat because I couldn't control myself._ B thought as he carefully, albeit reluctantly, extracted himself from Light's arms and slid from the warm sheets where his mates lay sleeping.

 _I'll be right back baby…_

 **xxx**

Light's eyes fluttered open. He'd been on the edge of waking for some time, lulled by the scent of his mates into drifting happily. His body practically hummed with the sense of satisfaction regarding how everything had gone that evening and as he was lifted from the bed by strong arms, the scent of his mate holding him close, wrapped in a blanket made him smile.

"Where are we going?" Light asked, yawning softly as he peered up at the attractive older male. The Omega's breath caught in his throat as Beyond gazed down to meet his eyes and the scent of the Alpha's arousal hit him in full force. The brunet reached up with a tentative hand to trace his mate's lips with his fingertips.

 _This man… There's something he brings out in me, I can't explain it…_ As Light watched the myriad of emotions run across the Alpha's face, he knew without a doubt that it didn't matter where he was being taken. He trusted Beyond to lead him into hell and bring him back out safely. Being in his arms felt so good, so right, so…

"B…" Light felt a need coiling inside him, a greedy desire to-

 _Why do I feel so…_ The Omega let out a soft moan and buried his head in the crook of Beyond's neck, scenting the Alpha desperately in an effort to calm himself.

"Shh, baby, let's get in the bath…you'll feel better." Light nodded in agreement. His eyes lit up as they took in the sight of the bathroom for the first time when Beyond set him down on a stool near the vanity.

"Holy crap…I'm never leaving that bathtub…" He murmured gleefully. Beyond grinned as he helped him stand and unwrapped the blanket from him so he could climb into the massive tub, currently full of a wonderful, but lightly scented bubble bath. Light blushed as he was bared to the other man and quickly lowered himself into the water. It's not like he was shy, but…

Light stole a surreptitious glance at his mate as Beyond turned to take off his robe and set it on the counter, peeking at the lean, muscular lines of his form from beneath lowered eyelashes and quickly fighting back a stupid smile at how fucking handsome his husband was. He found himself plucking very determinedly at the bubbles as the other man turned around, not really wanting to be caught leering as Beyond slid into the tub behind him with a pleased sigh.

"Is the temperature okay sweetheart?" He murmured, lips brushing against his ear and sending a shiver down his spine, even in the heat of the water that surround them.

"Yeah…uh-huh…nghhh…." Light's voice trailed off as Beyond's hands moved to the brunet's shoulders, gently massaging them. The Alpha chuckled softly and placed a kiss at Light's nape that seemed to sear into the sensitive flesh there, a near electric sensation evoked with that simple touch of lips to skin.

It took all of the young Omega's considerable will not to moan pathetically at how damn good it felt as Beyond continued his ministrations, kneading his skin, releasing the tension that he hadn't even realize had built up over the recent days and weeks in anticipation of their nuptials. Light leaned back to rest against his mate's chest as the Alpha began to massage one of his hands. The younger man's eyes widened slightly as he felt Beyond's thick, rigid length pressed between them.

 _Oh…_ He shifted his hips curiously and thrilled at the gasp that he elicited from his husband. Beyond's hands stilled their work on massaging his hand in surprise, as Light then ground his hips back, wanting to drive more of those sounds from his mate.

"Shit…" The Alpha muttered in response to Light's movements. His teeth quickly latched on to the younger man's shoulder, hands sliding beneath the water's surface to grip Light's waist.

"Are you sore at all from earlier? I don't want to hurt you-"

"I'm fine…god, I'm so fucking fine…need you…" Light wasn't even sure where the words came from as they spilled from his mouth, but it was as if they ignited a fire in the other man as he growled lowly in response. The sound of it vibrated through Light's entire body as one of Beyond's hands trailed down to his entrance, circling his rim before pushing inside with a groan and the other hand wrapped around Light's body to lazily stroke the younger man's cock.

"God, you're so fucking sexy." Beyond whispered hotly, fueling the need that continued to build within Light. "He filled you up so good, still wet for me baby…such a nice slick, little cunt for me to fuck, so sweet."

Light felt his face flush as a guttural moan escaped his lips, breath faster as those illicit words sparked something inside him, made him squirm with desire. Light couldn't help how Beyond's filthy words of praise were making him impossibly harder, making his cock twitch in the man's hand as the Alpha's fingers plunged into him, sliding over _that spot_ again and again.

"You like that don't you honey?" Beyond dark, rough voice growled out as Light grew slicker, clenching and pulsing around his fingers. "When I tell you just exactly how Daddy's going to fuck that tight, hot little hole of yours…"

"Yes…ngh…please…" Light gasped out, past questioning what his body was clearly telling him he liked to feel, to hear.

"Good boy." Beyond practically purred as he slid his fingers out and shifted Light forward, positioning the brunet so the fat tip of his cock nudged at his entrance.

"Light…can I…" The Alpha's voice was rough with need as his fingers tensed on the younger man's hips, clearly having reached his limit as his lips and teeth laid marks on whatever skin he could capture.

All the young Omega could do was nod rapidly as he let out a low whine, his only answer an enthusiastic yes as the older male began to press steadily inside.

"Mmmm…ngh…hnh…" Light's moaned lowly, staggered by how full he felt as Beyond's thick length slid ever deeper. He felt stretched to the brim, impaled on the other man's girth. "B…"

"I know…just a little more and it's all in baby…" He soothed, thumbs rubbing circles in his skin as he paused for a moment to allow Light to settle before continuing his advance. It wasn't long before his ass was grinding down on Beyond lap, cock buried to the hilt deep inside him. The Alpha groaned, circling his hips in a way that had Light seeing stars.

"So tight...gripping down on me like that, fuck…ngh…" Beyond muttered, taking several long seconds to steady his breathing before slowly beginning to thrust, pulling out carefully before pressing back inside.

Light let out a low moan, delirious with pleasure as his body was fucked long and slow by his mate, his plush insides parting in surrender to his mate's rigid length as he was filled completely.

 _More, more, more…_ Light's eyes slid open to stare at the ceiling, slack jawed as gasping breaths fell from his lips. The Alpha's ragged breathing and pleased groans were an answering echo in the steamy room, as his fingers dug into Light's skin and he maintained a steady measured pace. He was being so careful with Light, it was almost as if... The younger man's brow furrowed in realization.

 _He's holding back…why? Is he worried he'll hurt me? I told him I'm fine from earlier._ Light licked his lips and swallowed hard as he tried to string words together in his lust addled mind.

"You can let go B…I can take it…please…"

 **xxx**

"Ngh…you don't know what you're saying Light." The older male growled in response, barely maintaining his hard-fought control.

"Please B…I trust you…trust yourself…" Light looked over his shoulder at him, eyes half-lidded, glazed over with want as he whimpered and sought out Beyond's lips for an all too brief kiss.

 _God, he's just too fucking much…_ Beyond thought as the overwhelming aroma of strawberries and cream invaded his senses. Something awoke inside him at the scent of his mate and approaching heat. It was an absolutely primal instinct that began to claw its way up from the deepest part of him.

"Let go…I won't break…" Light whispered softly against B's mouth before capturing his lower lip between his teeth. The brunet moaned needily as he tugged hard, setting the animal inside him free.

Beyond snapped, burgundy-hued eyes flashing crimson and in the next moment he had pulled out of the shocked Omega completely. He was blind to the sounds of surprise from his mate as he swiftly maneuvered Light so he was pinned against the side of the bathtub.

A low rumbling growl rose from Beyond's chest as he aggressively explored the younger man's throat and began to slowly rut against his backside.

 _Yes…mine…_ He thought, pleased at the most basic level as the Omega moaned and turned his head to the side, further exposing his neck to him in a display of submissiveness that calmed the dominant beast within and allowed him to think more clearly.

He breathed deeply, intoxicated by Light's fragrant aroma as his tongue and mouth teased the scent gland there _. What did we ever do to deserve this angel? This gift?_

Beyond had to admit, it _truly was_ a damn near religious experience being with Light like this.

The needy whines falling from Light's mouth were the sweetest music to worship to.

The whispered chants of 'please' and 'more' and 'yes' were prayers he was happy to answer.

As Beyond pivoted his hips forward to slide deep into that tight, slick heat once more, he truly felt like he had found a bit of heaven on Earth. And there was something in him that wanted to corrupt the angel before him, watch him writhe in sinful pleasure. He pulled out to the tip and slammed home, relishing his mate's cries of satisfaction as they filled the air.

"Yessss…." He hissed out, eyes narrowing as his hips set a brutal rhythm, pounding hard and fast into his mate. Water rushed over the edges of the tub as their churning bodies created waves that crested and spilled down upon the tiled floor. Beyond paid no mind, his only focus being the silky, snug furnace gripping his cock so wonderfully.

"B…hnh…ah-fuck…" Light cried out as he scrambled for a tighter grip on the slippery edge of the bath to steady himself.

"This is what you wanted? Huh?" Beyond muttered with a particularly hard snap of his hips that drove the breath from Light's body. The younger man simply nodded deliriously in response, a needy whine escaping his lips.

The Alpha flexed his hips to press impossibly deeper, roughly spreading Light's supple cheeks with his hands so he could nestle every inch of his cock inside the Omega. The rippling pulse as he clenched down even tighter told Beyond that his mate was close…

"Shit…you feel so good baby…come for me, come on my cock, honey," Beyond held him close against his chest and began to thrust long and deep as he reached a hand around to take hold of Light's straining erection.

"Yes…please…mmh-hnh…ah!" Light released a hitching gasp that trailed off into a low moan as his orgasm shook his body. The Omega's throbbing channel pulsed around Beyond, insides a liquid molten heat that felt unlike anything he'd ever experienced before.

The Alpha buried himself fully once more with a groan, allowing his mate to milk his orgasm from him as he spilled his seed inside. Beyond carefully avoided thrusting now, having become lucid enough after their earlier rush of passion to avoid any further roughness with his sweet little mate. He placed kisses along Light's shoulder blades, letting out a pleased hum of contentment.

"Now _that_ was fucking hot…"

Beyond chuckled and kissed Light's neck before they both glanced towards L where he stood in the doorway to the bathroom, a heated expression of want on his face from observing their shenanigans. The man walked over and sighed as he took in the puddles of water that covered the floor.

"The purpose of a bath is to clean up B, not make things dirtier." L shook his head in mock disappointment, mouth quirking up at the sides as he fought not to smile.

"I think Light likes things dirty…don't you baby?" Beyond teased, biting back a chuckle as the young man blushed brightly, clearly shy about their earlier exchange. L couldn't help smiling at that and offered Light his hand to help him rise from the tub, much to Beyond's dismay.

"Hey…wait…" Beyond gave them an exaggerated pout as his eyes tracked Light's soaking wet form as L walked him towards the shower. "I wasn't done playing yet…"

"I think bathtime is over, B…" L replied softly as Light's legs trembled and he leaned heavily on L, putting his head on the other man's shoulder. Beyond's eyes widened in worry and he immediately rose from the tub as well to follow.

"Light?" L murmured in concern as the younger man tucked his head into the crook of the Alpha's neck and breathed deeply. The raven scented the air and glanced at B with surprise in his gaze.

 _Ah, he smells it too._ Beyond gave him a tight smile and shrugged. There wasn't much they could do about an early heat except support Light as best as possible. Based on the potency of his rising scent, the Alpha guessed they could probably get another good meal or two in the Omega and a solid bout of rest before it hit.

"Sweetheart? Ryu's going to help you shower while I order room service. You're hungry right?" Light groaned and nodded.

"God yes, starving, thank you…" Light mumbled sleepily. L and Beyond exchanged amused grins before the dark-haired male grabbed a robe and headed from the room to make arrangements for both a hearty meal for his mate and regular deliveries of food and drink as needed during the next week.

 _We're going to treat you so good Light…_ The Alpha smiled and got to work.

* * *

 **Feedback?**

I'm on Tumblr!

User: AnimeFanimeFic

#yoursmineoursfic

#Y/M/O


	19. Ravenous

**a/n:** Heat Sex - welcome to the show, kiddos...hehe :)

* * *

"Oh, mah-gawd…" Light mumbled before he could stop himself as he shoveled in another mouthful of rice. He blushed brightly in embarrassment upon seeing Ryuzaki and Beyond's amused expressions as he covered his mouth quickly. "Sorry…" He quickly swallowed.

"I'm just really hungry, must be all the-" Light snapped his mouth shut, averting his gaze to his food again as he realized what he'd been about to say. He began eating again, if anything, to avoid putting his foot in his mouth instead.

 _What is wrong with me?_ Light quickly decided he didn't feel ill or anything of that nature, just a bit…hazy and his body felt remarkably relaxed, yet at the same time, he felt the stirrings of arousal, coiling at the core of him…

 _Of course, having attractive Alpha husbands will tend to do that to you I suppose._ He thought in brief amusement as he swallowed another bite of food.

He sighed softly and closed his eyes as a pleasant warmth rolled through his body, breath hitching as he swayed in his seat.

 _Mmm…that's nice-_

"Light?" The young Omega felt something spark inside him upon hearing the faintest hint of Alpha timbre in the other man's voice. Light raised half-lidded amber eyes to observe the men across the table from him with peaked interest.

"Are you okay?"

Light cocked his head to the side, examining them curiously.

 _What does mate mean?_ Light put down his fork on the plate and inhaled deeply of the two Alpha's combined scents, which only seemed to be growing more potent by the second. It suddenly smelled so much better than the food laid out before him, he pushed his plate aside, eyes darkening with need.

 _Yummy._ Both men's eyes widened as he climbed out of his seat and began to crawl across the table towards them. _Want…_

"Jesus…" Ryuzaki muttered, standing quickly, along with B.

"Okaaaaay, well, I'd say it's time to head to the heat room…shit, that was fast." Beyond chuckled softly as he scooped Light off the table, much to the Omega's delight to carry him in his arms.

 _Wait, heat?_ That was enough to peel back some of the layers of fog that had overtaken the young Omega.

"I'm in heat?" Light looked at him with wide eyes. He knew that was important, but he couldn't find it in him to worry too much. He was safe with his mates after all. Beyond smiled and leaned down to kiss him briefly as he carried him.

"Yeah, baby…we're going to take you to the heat room now. Is that okay?" Suddenly, Ryuzaki was there as well.

"We know this is sooner than expected honey, but remember how we discussed that our first night might trigger your heat early?" Light nodded, jaw dropping open slightly as a tingling rush of desire pulsed through him, breath coming out in a panting gasp. Beyond started walking again, allowing Ryuzaki to speak as they neared the heat room, located adjacent to their main bedroom.

"Well, we have the room all ready, new blankets and pillows for us, okay?" He reassured him.

"Yeah…mmh-hmm…sounds good." Light replied distractedly, suddenly captivated by Beyond's scent gland. He wrapped his arms tightly around the man's shoulders, and before B could protest, he'd latched his mouth onto the sensitive spot.

 _My Alpha…mine…_

"Shit…" He barely registered Beyond's shock as he stumbled, nearly falling to the floor mere feet from the heat room. "C'mon baby, hang in there...we're almost-" Light let out a high-pitched whine as arousal shot through his body, causing his back to arch, thrashing in the Alpha's arms.

 _What's happening? God, this is too much…_ Light had experienced his first pre-heat only about 6 months ago, even though he'd officially presented years before that through hormonal testing. The young Omega had always looked at it as a blessing that he was a late bloomer regarding his heat.

An Omega's initial heat was much milder than their later ones, lasting only a day or two for most and not nearly as intense. After it ended, their family physician had prescribed suppressants for Light, to get the young man through the school year. At his age, they'd be safe to use for up to 9 months before taking a break for his heat.

Before he'd met Ryuzaki and Beyond, Light had planned to have his parents check him into a private heat facility when that time came. There was no way he wanted his family taking care of him in that state…

But he'd had no idea…

No fucking clue…

No pamphlet at the doctor's office could prepare him.

No textbook from health class could fully explain to the Omega what to expect.

Light hadn't realized just how overwhelmed he would feel. He looked up at both men through a fog of desire that only continued to grow, that he knew would eventually drive him to do… _things_. The young Omega couldn't stand it any longer and began to tear at the tie of the robe he wore trying to free himself, fabric too warm, too scratchy against his increasingly sensitive skin. He began to make desperate, frantic sounds low in his throat as his fingers struggled to cooperate…

"Shh, sweetheart…it's okay, we've got you." Beyond murmured as he grasped Light's eager hands in his own and kissed them before helping him remove his robe.

"Here, give them to me…" Ryuzaki took both of their robes and removed his own, tossing them outside before closing the door and dimming the room considerably.

It was as if his body were tightly wound, yet dissolving into a puddle at the same time…and the warmth, the heat that ran through his limbs. It only seemed to recede with the touch of his Alphas, with their scent…

He vaguely registered that all of them were naked and some small part of him that still maintained his modesty tried to whisper that it should bother him, but the louder voice, the one shouting mate and mine and Alpha made it indecipherable.

"How are you feeling, Light?"

An all new sensation had begun to trail its way through his body as he lay there, a burning sensuality that caressed his insides like velvet and shot straight to his groin. Light smiled lazily, opening his amber eyes to view his mates as he stretched languidly on the cushioned floor of the room, grasping for soft blankets and pillows beneath his fingertips to pull them close, wanting to spread their combined scents on everything in his cozy nesting spot. Unlike the robe, nothing on the floor of the heat room felt uncomfortable against his skin.

"…-pletly normal. That spike at the table was expected and it's good to get him in here now. The next time he could go fully into heat. For now, we just let him do what he wants and-"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here…" Light growled lowly, interrupting Ryuzaki as annoyance flashed through him. The man's eyes grew impossibly darker as they met the younger man's defiant gaze. Light's instincts were driving him to provoke the older male to take some sort of action, running purely on what nature was inspiring him to do.

 _Prove yourself Alpha…take what belongs to you…_ The brunet shifted slightly amongst the blankets, gaze narrowing as he saw the man tense, preparing to make his move as they stared each other down and the excitement built as their eyes continued to meet.

A sudden urge to run, to evade rushed through the young Omega as he scented the Alpha's dominant pheromones in the air, even though he knew he had nothing to worry about from his mates, there was something far more than rationality at play here. The brunet made a jerky movement to dart away before he even knew what he was doing.

"Ryuza-" Beyond wasn't even able to get a word out before, Light found himself thrown on his back by the raven haired Alpha onto the pillows. He yelped in surprise, struggling only seconds before he was pinned down in submission. The young Omega mewled and turned his head to the side, immediately baring his neck for the Alpha to appease him, body going lax and pliant. The older man's teeth latched on with a triumphant snarl, a low growl continuing to emanate from Ryuzaki's chest in warning as his weight held Light down.

All the brunet could think was yes, and more and please, as his eyes slid closed and his breaths came out short and panting. He spread his legs invitingly, encouraging his Alpha to take what was his…

Light's eyes fluttered open as he felt a wildfire race through his body, temperature rising swiftly and causing a glistening sheen of sweat to cover his body. Ryuzaki pulled away to look down at him, eyes glittering darkly in the dim room as the sweet scent of slick, dripping copiously from the Omega's entrance signaled the true start of his heat.

 **xxx**

"Fuck…Light…" The Alpha muttered lowly as his hand dipped between the younger man's legs to feel the slippery wetness that was already beginning to coat his inner thighs. L's eyes darted to Beyond briefly as he licked one of his fingers.

"Shit, he tastes so damn good…" The raven moaned out, holding his hand towards his other mate, who grinned and leaned in to suck his finger clean, releasing it with a loud pop. Beyond licked his lips, pupils dilating with lust as he looked at them.

"Delicious…"

"Ryu…ngh…" Light wailed and squirmed beneath him. "I need…I need you…" His hips bucked delightfully against L's own as he wrapped his arms around the Alpha's neck and pulled him down close to whisper heatedly in his ear. "Please…please…give me your knot…" He whimpered.

 _Dear god…_ The Alpha growled as he sat back only far enough to flip his mate over, pressing Light's upper body to the floor before hitching his slender hips up into a perfect mounting position.

"Yes, yes, god yes…" Light moaned as L spread his taut cheeks to view his soaked twitching hole. The raven bit his lip, smiling as he felt the heat of Beyond's body pressed up against his back, looking down at the same stunning view as he mouthed along L's shoulder.

"Mmm…he's gonna look so good stretched wide on your knot," Beyond murmured, causing L's breath to speed as the burgundy-eyed male took his Alpha mate's cock in hand, pumping it languidly as he stroked the tip of it along the slickness at Light's entrance, teasingly rubbing it back and forth across the Omega's opening.

"Ryu…please…"

"Begs so fucking pretty…wants you to fill up that cute little belly with a goddamn litter, fucking breed his tight, sweet cunt until it's dripping with cum." B whispered heatedly, biting down viciously on the lobe of his ear and squeezing the base of L's cock to keep him from coming on the spot.

"Shit, B…" L's finger's dug into Light's hips as he swallowed hard, trying to calm himself as Beyond rutted against him from behind, hard and thick at his back.

"Just remember…he may have instinctively recognized you as the stronger Alpha by challenging you first between the two of us, but we both know who's the more dominant, don't we Lawli-pop?" He breathed out quietly.

"B…I'm not…" L worriedly turned his head to look at his long-time mate and was relieved that there was more amusement than disappointment in his expression. The raven leaned in to kiss the other man.

"I love you."

"Love you t-"

"Oh for the love of…will one of you please just fuck me…" Light whined in desperation, squirming under L's hold. They both looked at Light, then each other once more in surprise at the Omega's outburst, trying not to laugh…it was just too adorable. "Or I swear I'm- ngh…hnh…"

 _So it's like that, hmm, little one?_ L thought as he pressed steadily inside, cutting off the younger man's complaints and letting out a low groan of his own as the tight, wet heat enveloped him. He ran his hands upward along the smooth, hot, glistening skin of Light's back to drape across his mate's body as he seated himself deep inside.

"Ryu...ah-hnhh…" Light moaned, dark golden eyelashes fluttering against the skin of his cheek as L pulled out to the tip, before sheathing himself once more.

He pressed a kiss to the scent gland he'd been biting at earlier. He knew this would be where he'd bond to Light, this was where the younger man would bear his mark for the rest of his life... The very idea was almost enough to make him lose it, the base desire to completely possess his Omega without question, it was intoxicating.

"That's it, sweetheart," Beyond laid down alongside them reaching out to stroke Light's straining length as he murmured to the Omega. "You want that knot, don't you?" The brunet whined in answer, hips pressing back to meet L's thrusts. Nature was taking over as the younger man's body attempted to drag L's orgasm from him and with it, his knot, eager for the one thing that would sate the heat inside him. Beyond glanced up at him and winked naughtily.

 _Fuck…_ L groaned as he felt Light tighten further and knew his mate was close, his knot swelled in response as he began to drive into the younger man, snarling as he drew closer to his goal.

He thrust deep again and felt himself catch on the Omega's rim as his knot grew too large to pull out, gasping with pleasure as he was locked inside the silky, hot channel…pulsing like molten liquid around his cock as Light came. His mate's ass clenched and massaged his knot in a breathtaking rhythm that had his knot expanding further to reach its full size, so close to coming.

"Ah-ngh…big…ngh…ah…" Light whimpered at the stretching fullness from L's knot.

"You're going to be okay baby, just relax, almost there," L shifted his hips, grinding and circling them slowly in an attempt to brush against that spot inside that he knew would have Light screaming towards his second orgasm in short order. Finally, he couldn't hold back any longer, as he released deep inside the younger man.

"Ahh-ha…ah! Mmm…" Light moaned as felt L's seed spill inside of him. The young man jerked and writhed, coming for the second time as the Alpha continued to spend himself inside his mate. He somehow managed to hold himself up on tired arms and keep from falling on top of Light. L carefully rolled them both onto their sides and gave Beyond a grateful smile as the other man snuggled up to Light's front and pulled a blanket over all three of them.

They would have some time to rest until the next wave of Light's heat and needed to take advantage of every opportunity to let the young Omega rest. After all, there were two of them to satisfy their mate and they could always go in shifts, but Light on the other hand…

L smiled softly and nuzzled the Omega's throat, the soft rise and fall of his shoulders indicating that he was already asleep, even with his Alpha's knot still buried inside of him.

"Happy?" Beyond whispered with a smile as he reached across Light's flushed slumbering form to brush wild strands of raven hair from his mate's face. L grinned and nodded.

"The happiest."


	20. Love

They dozed lazily for a few hours. The sound of Light's breathing a steady rhythm as they peacefully slept, telling them that they'd done their job well.

 _But we've still got a long way to go before this is over._ Beyond felt an insatiable itch at the core of his body that was demanding he claim the Omega, but he was controlled enough to wait until Light woke and hit his next wave of heat.

L peered up over Light's shoulder at him and gave a small tilt of his head towards the door. Beyond nodded and stayed with their Omega, holding him close as L rose and rearranged the blankets over them before quietly exiting the room.

The burgundy-eyed male smiled as his eyes slid closed once more and the scent of their mate lulled him to sleep

 **xxx**

The Alpha was slowly woken to the heady scent of arousal that flooded the air as the brunet rolled him onto his back to climb atop him. Beyond's eyes snapped open, wide awake now and blinking hard as Light straddled him. The Omega let out a needy whine that had Beyond sitting straight up, immediately alert to the needs of his mate.

"Baby, what do you need?" He asked, but Light simply began to roll his hips, shamelessly bucking against his mate, and whining softly. Beyond brushed the younger man's hair from his face to take in the adorably lost look in his half-lidded eyes. It brought a small smile to his face.

 _He's so cute._ Beyond thought with a pleased sigh as he took the lead for the moment, shifting them back until he was leaning against one of the walls before lifting Light up slightly, repositioning him so he could lower the Omega onto his waiting cock.

"Mmm…hnh!" Light's eyelids fluttered closed as he was filled to the brim, jaw dropping open as he panted. "B…unh-hnh…"

"Holy shit, sweetheart," Beyond swallowed hard, momentarily overwhelmed by how hot, wet, and fucking perfect his mate was. He gave an experimental thrust, jutting up into the snug heat and Light let out a sweet moan that served to spur him on as he set up a rhythm that had the young Omega bouncing in his lap as he rode him.

"Yes, yes, fuck…" Light groaned as Beyond helped guide him. The Alpha couldn't imagine anything feeling better than what they were doing at that moment or ever wanting any other Omega. He eyed his mate's throat eagerly, licking his lips as he tried to form a coherent thought in his head.

 _Mate…claim…bond…_ The older male buried his face in the crook of Light's neck and breathed deeply of the tantalizing scent there.

 _Mine._ He thought as he leaned back to look at the Omega once more.

"Light…we all talked about bonding at this heat. Are you ready to do it now?" Light nodded excitedly, a broad smile spreading across his face.

"Yes…" He leaned in to kiss Beyond deeply, fingers carding through the Alpha's hair to softly tug at the dark strands. "I love you both so much already…" B's arms held his young mate impossibly closer upon hearing those whispered words.

"God Light…I love you too baby." He choked out, throat tight with emotion. Beyond gazed into the brunet's stunning amber irises and saw their shared future with L in them.

 _Light's our everything now. I can't even imagine life without him._ Beyond smiled and guided the brunet to his scent gland, while he placed his own lips upon the Omega's throat. The younger man rolled his hips, breath hot and gasping against B's neck as he slowly took his mate's length deep inside again and again.

"Fuck…feel so good honey, that's it, just like that…" He murmured as he kissed and licked at Light's scent gland, his knot already beginning to swell and catch on the brunet's rim. He moved his hand to stroke his mate's rigid erection, knowing he wouldn't last much longer and wanting to feel-

"Ah-haaa….nhhh…" Light cried out and slammed down to take Beyond fully as he came across both of their stomachs. The Alpha groaned lowly at the sensation and felt his own orgasm overtake him as his knot was locked in the throbbing heat of his mate and he spilled his seed deep inside.

"Now Light…" He gasped, encouraging the young man as he stroked the back of his head gently and bared his own teeth to bite down.

...

...

...

Beyond was at a loss… There were no words to describe the complete and utter sense of possession and being possessed that ran through him as the bond wove its inexplicable beauty between the two of them, creating an unbreakable tether, both physical and etheric to tie them together.

He could feel the love in Light's heart for them, the happiness at their mating. It was a stunning gift to catch a glimpse of, and he returned it in kind by sharing the love he had for the younger man, as well as the love he had for L. Allowing his mate to feel just how much they both meant to him.

The Alpha wasn't sure how long they were holding each other like that as they drifted, delirious on the high of bonding. Long after their mouths unlatched from one another's throats and Light had fallen asleep in his arms. Even when his knot went down, they stayed like that, just wrapped up in one another.

Eventually Beyond opened his eyes to L's smiling face as he tucked a blanket more tightly around them. The raven reached up to stroke his cheek.

"How are you feeling?" L whispered, eyeing the brunet carefully for any sign that they were disturbing his rest. They didn't expect it though, it was common that after a mating bite, the Omega would be slumbering for a considerable time to recover. Whereas the Alpha bounced back swiftly, a biological imperative to allow them to protect their newly bonded mate as they rested.

"Wonderful…it was…" Beyond grinned stupidly, a bit drunken feeling still from bonding as a happy sigh escaped him. "I can't wait until you're bonded with him too…he loves us, Lawl- L placed his hand over the dark-haired Alpha's mouth, eyes wide as he shook his head in warning before removing it.

 _I'm sorry…_ B mouthed silently to the detective, who smiled sadly and shrugged.

They both knew the conversation with Light regarding L's true identity was coming now that they were officially married. They could finally share their secrets with him, what they both really did for a living. The Alphas had wanted to have it before the younger man's first heat, before bonding…

Things hadn't exactly gone according to plan.

Although it was worrisome to Beyond that Light didn't know these things, he was fairly certain the young man would understand once everything was explained to him. However, he knew that the entire situation was especially gnawing at L and that was deeply concerning to him. The guilt was growing every day, a heavy weight upon the raven-haired Alpha and the sooner they told their new mate, the better for all of them.


	21. Intoxicated

Light felt like he'd been sleeping forever, so deeply. He was slightly disoriented at first as he woke, eyes half-lidded and heavy as he lay there examining his mate's sleeping face, gaze trailing down to his unmarked neck. He felt desire rush through him, the overwhelming need to tie both of his mates to him.

His skin grew warmer with each passing moment. The young Omega's hand twitched restlessly against the blankets as the need inside him grew stronger, until he finally let out a shuddering sigh when a wave of pleasure ran through his body. The sweet scent of his arousal filled the air as he reached out to run his fingers through Ryuzaki's raven hair.

"Ryu…" He whispered softly, leaning closer to gently lick and nibble at the Alpha's lower lip until he heard the older man let out a pleased groan and respond, immediately pulling him tightly against his body and kissing him deeply. He hitched one of Light's legs over his hip, strong fingers stroking along smooth skin as he slotted his own muscular thigh between the Omega's as they lay there.

"So sweet baby…god, just look at you…" Light couldn't help the needy bucking of his hips as his mate's hand moved to grip one taut cheek, massaging it briefly before his fingers sought his entrance, hot and drenched in fresh slick for the man in his arms.

Light gazed into his mate's eyes, moaning happily as one of Ryuzaki's fingers slid inside him, drinking in the worshipful expression on the Alpha's face, the love he saw there. Not just for his body, but for every single fiber of his being.

Having experienced Beyond's feelings for both of them through the bond, he just felt that much more connected to Ryuzaki now. It was staggering…and he suddenly realized, he'd yet to express to him how much-

"I love you." He whispered desperately to the raven-haired male as their lips brushed together. Light felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes and he tried briefly to comprehend how so much happiness could make someone feel like crying…

"I love you both so much…god, it's so..." Light let out a soft whine and buried his face in the crook of the Alpha's neck, breathing deeply of his scent as the need that had been gradually building suddenly became overwhelming.

"Light, I love you too." Ryuzaki murmured, kissing his neck, teeth scraping along his scent gland and sending a spike of yearning through the young Omega. "You're the best thing to ever happen to us and we're going to spend the rest of our lives showing you just how much you mean to us."

Light fought back a hysterical sob at that, so emotional from his heat that he could barely restrain himself. The Omega kissed his mate's scent gland and before leaning back to gaze at Ryuzaki with eyes full of unshed tears.

"Please…I need you…now." The words had barely left Light's mouth before he found himself rolled on his back, legs spread wide around his Alpha's waist. Light's head fell back, breath leaving his body in a rush as it welcomed his mate eagerly in one long thrust.

"Light…" The raven groaned against the skin of his throat, teeth worrying at the gland there to send another pulse of intoxicating pleasure through the younger man's body. "C-can we? Will you bond with me now Light?" The Alpha leaned back to gaze into his eyes and the only answer that Light could think to give was an enthusiastic yes.

The Omega nodded happily, feeling drunk on the desire that coursed through his body as he tried to maintain some semblance of self. The lines of reality seemed to blur around him. He felt like he was floating as his mate maintained a steady rhythm that sent a spark of fire through him with each drive of his cock inside his body. Small puffing gasps of breath escaping from his lips against the other man's throat as he devolved into an organism of pure need. Light tasted the salt of his mate's skin, inhaled the scent of autumn days and orchards, lost himself in the coiling in his body that signaled he was about to come.

"God…yes, yes, yes…"

And then he was biting down and felt Ryuzaki do the same as his mate's knot swelled full and large, plugging Light up as he buried himself as deeply inside as possible.

They were each other's anchors as they floated in a blissful haze together. Light felt so much emotion coming from his mate…the desire to love, protect and care for both himself and Beyond, the longing for a family of his own. It made Light so happy, it felt like being wrapped up in a warm blanket, fresh from the dryer…multiplied by a hundred. He sighed contentedly where he was still latched on to the skin of the raven's throat and felt their bond continue to solidify, to grow stronger.

 **xxx**

Light wasn't even sure when he fell asleep again, only that when he slowly began to wake once more, it was to the sensation of finger tips brushing his hair out of the way as lips pressed gently to the column of his throat. Light didn't even need to open his eyes to know who it was, as a tired smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. He reached up to card his fingers through silky ebony strands, eliciting a pleased hum from Beyond.

"Hey there…" Light rasped out softly, clearing his throat and blinking slowly with sleepy eyes. Beyond leaned back, concern filling his face as he frowned.

"Just a second." The Alpha muttered, leaning over to slide open a panel in the wall to reveal a small refrigerator full of bottled water. He grabbed one and helped Light sit up so he could drink it.

It might honestly have been the best thing he'd ever tasted. Light swallowed the icy water greedily until Beyond stopped him.

"You'll make yourself sick if you drink it too fast, it's been a while since you've had any food or water sweetheart…" Light barely managed to resist rolling his eyes.

"A day isn't that long B." He murmured wearily, handing the water back to his mate as he felt a warmth rushing through him, signs that another wave of his heat was fast approaching.

"Light…it's been about two days since the beginning of your heat," Beyond replied softly. Light stared in shock at his mate, sure that he must have heard him wrong…

"How? But..." He questioned Beyond, who smiled at him now as he reached up to touch first one bond mark then the other.

"After the first bonding, you slept for twelve hours and after the second, well it's been about sixtee-" The door to the heat room cracked open slowly as their other mate peeked his head in, smiling as he saw they were awake and entered to join them. Light felt his arousal growing further now in the presence of both mates. He stared unabashedly as Ryuzaki discarded his robe and moved to join them in the blankets.

A naughty smile spread across Light's face, tongue darting out to wet his lips as his eyes roamed the Alpha's form, wicked thoughts filling his mind. He felt a sudden rush of need surge through him, like his body was on fire from the inside out...

 _Mate…_

 _Want mate to fuck me…yes…_

 _Want mate to fuck me…while other mate fucks my mou-_

 _*snap*_

Light jolted slightly as Beyond snapped his fingers in front of his face to get his attention.

"Hello? You still there honey?" B chuckled in amusement. Unfortunately, Light couldn't quite grasp the humor in his current state, as his amber-hued gaze narrowed in response, a low growl of annoyance rising from the young man at being interrupted from his deliciously lewd thoughts. Both men's eyes widened at the Omega's reaction.

"Wow, someone's feeling sassy-" Light lunged forward at his snarky mate, simply ready to take what he wanted as he caught the burgundy-eyed Alpha off-guard and knocked him back into the blankets with a surprised grunt.

"Mine…" Light murmured, smiling smugly down at his mate as he raked his nails down along the Alpha's torso, leaving red lines marking him behind. The thrill of it all was exciting his inner Omega greatly as he began to grind against Beyond. He gasped, short of breath and overwhelmed, but unable to stop himself from seeking the release his body desperately needed.

"Light! Stop…"

"Light…"

He felt Ryuzaki's arms wrap around him from behind as Beyond gripped his hips to try and still him, both releasing a pulse of pheromones into the air that clearly communicated to their Omega to submit.

Light felt all the fight leave him, mind going blank as he went limp in their arms. He felt himself laid down upon B's chest, panting softly as Ryuzaki rubbed his back soothingly.

"Baby, we were worried after you were out for so long after the second bonding," Ryuzaki murmured. "The Omega Specialist we called said you'd be okay, but that he wanted us to minimize any exertion on your part as best as possible for at least a day. So, let us take care of you, alright? I'm sorry we had to do that just now…"

"S'okay…" Light slurred, intoxicated by their mix of pheromones as he gave the barest of nods in agreement.

The rest of the day was spent in careful bouts of coupling between Light and his mates. They didn't need to make him submit again as his heat rose several more times. The Omega simply allowed himself to revel in the sensation of his mate's hands upon his body. Their whispered words of praise at how amazing he was and how much they loved him. Their lips trailing kisses upon every inch of his skin and brushing against the still healing bond marks they'd left upon him. Their knots filling him up again and again as their seed shot deep inside him.

As Light fell asleep three days into his heat, nestled between his mate's bodies, all he could think was that he must be the luckiest Omega on Earth to have found such wonderful Alphas.


	22. Time Flies

L scented the air as he woke and sat straight up, eyes darting about worriedly. Imagining the worst and instinctively panicking as he realized that the intoxicating aroma of Light's heat lingered only faintly.

At first, he thought perhaps something had happened and his mate was no longer in the safety of their heat room, but as he glanced over his shoulder, he let out a sigh of relief. L looked upon his mates, tangled up in one another and smirked at the sight.

B always stole the covers while L slept, why would he expect him to do anything less with Light. He had a feeling the young Omega would find himself in quite the tug of war at times in the night given their possessive natures.

 _Speaking of nights…what time is it? Hell, what **day** is it?_ The Alpha slid open a nearby cupboard and grabbed his phone to check, having lost all sense of the passage of hours and minutes while they were in this little den of theirs. His eyes widened as the screen lit up, easily doing the quick mental calculation, but not quite believing it.

A hopeful smile spread across his face as he put the phone away again to gaze down at Light, pulling the covers around all three of them as he drew close to their combined warmth. Placing a soft kiss at the nape of the Omega's neck before settling at his back

"Mmm…hmm…" Light let out a contented sigh as L wrapped an arm around both of their waists. The Alpha felt B's hand move to grasp his hip, the only sign that the man might be somewhat conscious.

When Light woke, they would dote upon their sweet Omega, make sure he recovered well from his heat…

 _His three-day heat…_ L thought, as a small part of him was practically bursting with an Alpha's pride regarding their virility, that they'd most likely impregnated Light…during his first heat and within a week of getting married no less!

Light's heat should've been at least four full days and nights, more typically five, especially for the first time. They would have to have a doctor confirm it, but Omega heats didn't usually end early unless the goal of the heat had been achieved, which from a biological perspective for Light's dynamic was pregnancy. Then the body ceased producing those hormones in response to new pregnancy hormones being rapidly released into their system instead.

Unlike pregnancies for other dynamics, Omegas could be diagnosed much earlier. L breathed deeply and could smell nothing different in Light's scent yet, but supposedly that would start to change as well in the coming weeks and would greatly influence L and B as his mates, setting off possessive and protective instincts as his Alphas

 _Light is going to get so sick of us._ L thought with a chuckle, as he recalled what he'd read about how Alpha's always wanted to be near their pregnant mate, touching them, scenting them, checking on them, making sure they had everything they needed.

He closed his eyes with a smile on his face, unable to imagine life getting any better than it was at that moment.

 **xxx**

"Aww, c'mon baby…a little more?" Beyond coaxed the younger man as he brushed a strand of damp brunet hair out of Light's adorably pouting face. The Omega blinked at him tiredly and yawned from where he sat propped up against a pile of pillows in their massive bed.

"Just one more bite of food? Or two? For me?" The Alpha didn't like that the already slender teen had lost just over 5 pounds in about three days. A discovery they'd made when they'd weighed him after leaving the heat room, something the Omega doctor had asked them to do, so they could record it and monitor weight loss at future heats in comparison. Beyond had decided to make it his personal mission to help Light gain it back as quickly as possible.

"Can I sleep after?" He pleaded. Beyond smiled as he held up a forkful of food and nodded.

"Of course, honey…" Light half-heartedly rolled his eyes, clearly knowing he was being patronized and pried open his mouth to allow the other man to shovel the food in. His hands still too weak and shaky to do it himself. The Omega scowled as he chewed, which just made it all the cuter to B, who grinned broadly and set the plate aside on the table.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" He muttered after swallowing, even as his eyes began to slide closed. "You better not think that this kind of thing…is gonna…happen _*yawn*_ all the…time…" The older male smirked as he reached out to carefully swipe a small piece of rice from Light's lower lip as his mate's eyes stayed shut this time and the steady rise and fall of peaceful slumber overtook him.

"I know, sweetheart…" He whispered as he leaned forward to place a kiss on his forehead before gathering the dish and quietly exiting the room. The Alpha made his way to the kitchen and left the plates there to take care of later and went to check in on his other mate, who was already diving headlong into work again.

Beyond sighed as he reached the penthouse suite's office space, leaning against the doorframe as he watched L hunched over a laptop in the dim room, absorbed in whatever lay on the screen. There was a tension in his shoulders, a nearly imperceptible anxious shift to his body every so often, that only someone who'd lived and worked with the detective for years would notice.

It was the first red flag to the dark-haired male that something was wrong.

"Where are we at with the case? Was he able to cover for us adequately?" Beyond kept his voice free of emotion as he strode forward into the room, coming to stand beside the other man. His gaze caught sight of one of several other laptop monitors spread out on the large table, smiling at the surveillance of their sweet Omega as he slept.

 _Good to see he's got one eye on what's most important._ B thought to himself as L's large charcoal-hued irises turned to look up at him. The raven took the lollipop out of his mouth.

"It could have gone better," He replied quietly.

Too quietly.

"Shit…"

"Yes, B…shit," The detective ran a hand through his hair, turning his eyes back to the screen and clicking several keys to open up files on several of the linked monitors. "He killed again…"

The Alpha stared as L pulled up the crime scene photos of a body on the main laptop. It took Beyond a few seconds to understand what he was seeing, as his mind tried to make sense of the carnage. Even after all of the things he'd seen over the years, this was…

Their killer had definitely taken it up a notch this time.

"She was an Omega. Unsurprising, based on the pattern we've witnessed so far..." L resumed clicking through the photos on the screen as he spoke.

"The…victim was found by her new mates..." Beyond felt like he couldn't breathe as the words poured out of L's mouth, frozen in place as the other man continued.

"In her dressing room..."

"She never returned from her final change for the evening at their wedding reception…" L's voice cracked and it seemed to break whatever spell the other Alpha was under, as he dropped to his knees next to the chair and wrapped his arms around his mate.

"It's okay," Beyond murmured as he slowly turned the chair so L couldn't see the screens anymore. "We won't ever let anything like that happen to Light, okay? We'll keep him safe and sound. The best security systems and bodyguards. It'll be alright." He assured the other Alpha who nodded against his shoulder and took a deep breath.

"I know all of that rationally, but-"

"No. There will be no doubts," Beyond stated firmly, looking at the monitors over L's shoulder. A stark contrast before his eyes of his peacefully resting mate and the viciously murdered bride in the photos. "And we'll catch this person, so that they can't do this to anyone else." He growled lowly.


	23. House Call

"Well, I must say Light, you're looking quite well. Those boys of yours have taken excellent care of you. I'm happy to see how quickly you've regained most of the weight you lost during your heat," Dr. Rei Sato murmured, a smile on his face as he set the second vial of blood he'd taken in a cooler to take back to the office for more intensive testing.

The first was already in the small machine on the bedside table, performing a Rapid Omega Pregnancy Test, also known as an ROPT. Its simple purpose was to measure the blood's pheromone and hormone levels to see if they indicated early pregnancy.

"Five pounds in three days…" The Beta shook his head and sighed. He'd been Light's Omega Specialist ever since he'd presented and the brunet had to admit, he enjoyed the man's company.

Rei was one of the few specialists he'd interviewed that had a progressive view towards the treatment of Omegas. He felt that taking an approach that looked at their overall well-being was key to the health of the bonded unit and family as a whole. Many traditionalist Omega Specialists tended to have views that centered around the idea that Light was just a womb with legs and any decisions about his body would be made by his Alphas in the future.

Light had established from the first meeting that his body was his own and Dr. Sato had agreed wholeheartedly. It helped that he was only in his late thirties or so based on Light's estimation after noting his degrees on the wall of his office. It made it easier to relate to the man on a variety of topics.

Rei had graduated at the top of his class from To-Oh for his undergrad studies and was considered one of the brightest and most talented young Omega Specialists in Japan. Given that Light would've liked to have gone there himself had his life turned out a bit differently, he used their appointments as an excuse to pick the man's brain about what life at University had been like.

An Omega could dream, right?

"I wish I could say it was uncommon to see that kind of weight loss, but with dual bonded Omegas it's actually often worse," The Doctor assured him.

"Seriously?" Light mumbled in disbelief as the man nodded and made a few notes in his computer.

"Yes, I'm relieved that your husbands called after you were showing signs of fatigue during the bonding process," The man continued. "If they hadn't taken certain…measures, to restrain themselves and slow things down that last day, it could've been a much more trying recovery for you." Light was unable to fight back the blush that rose on his cheeks. He'd been so far gone with desire, but he remember little scraps of things…

It was enough to make him avert his eyes as the kind Doctor wisely kept his mouth shut and didn't mention his flushed skin as he began to carefully examine the bond marks on each side of his neck.

"Ah, these are healing nicely. No sign of infection." He applied a bit of ointment and smiled at Light. "I examined your mate's marks as well when I arrived," The Beta raised an eyebrow and held out a fist which Light bumped with one of his own, chuckling softly. "Very impressive..."

"Why thanks Doc! Is that your professional opinion?" Light replied with a sarcastic smirk as the man continued to carefully check his shoulders, arms, and torso. Making sure he didn't have any other deep bites or heavy bruising. It was all par for the course to make sure an Omega came out of his heat relatively unscathed. Rei let out a huff of barely suppressed laughter in response, schooling his face into a serious expression.

"Of course," He deadpanned. "And if you believe that, I've got some lollipops for good patients in my bag if you bear with me for the next part," Light's expression soured slightly as the man pulled out a fresh pair of exam gloves. The Omega rolled his eyes and laid flat on his back, yanking up the robe and spreading his legs.

"Do your worst Doc," Light muttered, as he stared at the ceiling, trying not to think. This was how he'd always managed to get through these kinds of invasive exams in the last year or two as the Beta put on the gloves.

"Based on the way B and Ryu are practically _strutting_ around the place you'd think they put a baker's dozen in there." The brunet gestured to his stomach as Rei let out a snort of amusement.

"Yes, your mates sure were, umm, eager to find out if that was the case given the length of your heat, but I'll tell you what I told them," The doctor explained, pausing to eye Light seriously.

"As you and I have discussed in the past, an initial heat for an Omega can vary and while they are _usually_ longer, that is not always the case. Only the blood test and an exam will confirm whether you're pregnant or not." Light sighed and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Light, I know we've talked about this before, but is this something you still want?" The doctor asked quietly. The young Omega's hands flew from his face at the question in surprise.

"Yes! I just…" Light let out a chuckle that trailed off into a frustrated groan. "Could you please just tell them I can have a cup of coffee a day? I'm fucking dying here Rei!" Light's fingers massaged his temples wearily.

"I'm coming down from the heat hormones and they won't let me even look at anything that isn't organic, grain-fed, caffeine-free…ugh! I had to wrestle the spoon from Beyond this morning so he'd let me feed myself." Light pouted angrily. The Beta started laughing outright at the frustrated Omega who immediately threw his own pillow at the doctor.

"I want goddamn potato chips, too…" Light mumbled petulantly. "Just explain to them that if I'm pregnant, a cup of coffee a day isn't going to harm the baby. Can you do that?" Rei just grinned and nodded.

"If it makes you feel better, it's fairly normal for them to be acting this way and if you think about it, kind of sweet," The doctor replied. Light scowled in reply.

"They may even be reacting to early pregnancy pheromones you're starting to release, and those are only going to increase if that's the case." Light's eyes rolled heavenward as he sighed.

"I'll try to be patient…"

"Good. Okay, you ready?" Light nodded and tried to relax as he lay back again. "Let's see what we've got here…"

 **xxx**

L's eyes widened, snapping over to Beyond where his mate sat on the couch with a laptop reviewing evidence on the case to try to stay busy while they waited for Light's appointment to conclude. The unmistakable open and close of their bedroom door drew his attention. He password locked his computer screens and jumped up from the chair to head from the room. Beyond followed quickly at his side, reaching for his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

The Alpha shot a grateful smile at his burgundy-eyed mate as they rounded the corner to greet Dr. Sato where he stood waiting for them. The man's expression was solemn as he gestured towards the living room.

"Let's talk gentlemen," The Beta finally gave them a small, polite smile that was not at all reassuring as they reluctantly headed into the other room. L bit back a growl. All the detective really wanted to do right now was wrap his fingers around the man's neck and make him tell him what the fuck was going on.

 _Jeez, that thinking's more in line with B's mindset than myself._ L thought as he glanced over and saw his mate's tightened fists, his clenched jaw. He stopped the other Alpha as they entered the room, moving to stand before Beyond and taking his face in his hands. _I must be starting to feel some of his stronger emotions due to the bond._

The raven leaned in and kissed him, running a thumb gently across his cheekbone. Beyond's gaze immediately softened as he let out a sigh and pressed their foreheads together.

"You okay?" L asked the now seemingly calm Alpha, who nodded in response and followed him in to sit down on the couch across from the doctor. Rei Sato leaned forward to pull some papers from his bag and shuffled through them for a good half a minute, eventually they both began to tap their feet impatiently. Beyond finally cleared his throat to get the man's attention.

"You said you wanted to speak with us? Do you, uh…" He looked nervously to L, hope in both of their eyes.

"Ah! Yes…here it is," The doctor muttered as he drew a specific sheet out, interrupting the Alpha. He started to hand it to the men before yanking it back, brow furrowing as he thoughtfully contemplated the mates sitting across from him. "Are you sure you want-"

L leaned forward and yanked the paper from the Beta's hands with a frown. The doctor chuckled and held up his hands in defeat as he settled back on the opposite couch while the two men gazed at what they held in their hands in confusion before looking back up at him.

"What the hell is this?" Beyond snapped out. "Your shopping list?" The doctor smirked and shook his head.

"No, it's foods that are considered safe _in moderation_ for Omegas during pregnancy. I have another that has the unsafe ones as well and I've already given it to your mate," L grinned and looked over at Beyond who smiled back before answering.

"You mean Light's…"

"Yup," The Omega's voice rang out from the doorway, drawing all three men's attention where he stood with a steaming cup of what could only be coffee in his hands based on the rich aroma that wafted through the air. The young man took a sip and smiled gratefully at the doctor.

"Thanks for keeping them busy for a minute while I got this," Rei smiled in return and nodded.

 _You sneaky little…_ L chuckled internally, unable to help himself as Light grinned adorably at them and took another sip.

"Anytime. Let me know if there's something in that packet I left with you that doesn't make sense," He continued as he closed his bag and stood, holding out his hand to shake first L's, then Beyond's. The Alpha still wasn't sure whether he wanted to hug or strangle the man before them for helping their mate pull that little joke on them. He decided to just focus on the wonderful news instead.

"And congratulations to all of you. I'll be scheduling a follow up to discuss Light's bloodwork and to set up regular appointments to monitor things as they progress." He gave Light a small pat on the back as he exited the room.

"Thanks Rei. Do you want me to walk you out?" The Omega asked.

"No, I remember where the elevator is," He replied, waving him off as the brunet took another sip of his coffee. L found himself swiftly entranced as his eyes raked over his mate where he stood before him, imagining what he was going look like in the not too distant future. Belly cute and rounded. He felt an excited smile spread across his face, gaze lighting up at the idea of-

"Ryuzaki…" Light started laughing in amusement as he looked at him gleefully. "What are you thinking about right now? Do I even want to know?" He teased.

"Probably exactly what I was, sweetheart," Beyond drawled as he walked up to their mate and brushed back his hair before gently nuzzling at his throat, scenting Light carefully to avoid hurting his still healing bond marks.

"Hmm, perhaps…" L murmured as he strode forward to kiss Light's cheek before placing his hand on the Omega's stomach. He looked into the stunning amber-hued gaze before him and wondered how it could be possible…that just when he thought life couldn't get any better, something else came along to top it.

"I was kind of thinking that you're probably going to be the most gorgeous pregnant person ever…" L whispered playfully. Light scoffed.

"Yeah, right, say that when my ankles are swollen and-"

"I'll gladly massage those beautiful swollen ankles…just you wait," L smirked at the blush that spread across Light's cheeks, as the young Omega no doubt remembered the foot massage he'd given him in the car ride to the reception.

"Okay…enough of this chit-chat," Beyond growled as he pulled back from Light's neck to grab his coffee cup, setting it down before throwing him over his shoulder and walking towards the bedroom.

"Hey! I was drinking that!" Light yelled, smacking Beyond on the lower back a couple of times with his palms. "Come on, I just want my caffeine!" He whined, making grabby hands towards the abandoned cup.

"Ow!" Light jolted as B gave a short swat to the Omega's rear before laying him down on the bed as L watched with mild amusement, following closely behind.

"And I just need to scent mark you…now!" Beyond wrinkled his nose slightly and pouted as he crawled up beside the brunet, taking off his shirt and pulling the younger man close as he entangled his limbs with Light's. "You smell like… _doctor_ …" He muttered distastefully.

"Whatever…" Light huffed resignedly, burrowing closer to the Alpha with a resigned sigh, even as L caught the pleased smile.

"Ten minutes… _*yawn*_ …then I get to have my coffee…" He told Beyond, running his fingers through the dark strands as he fought to keep his sleepy eyes open. Light blinked slowly and smiled, reaching out for L and beckoning him to join them.

L gladly climbed upon the bed and snuggled up on the other side, enveloping his mate in further warmth. His hand instinctively trailed down to the smooth skin of the younger man's flat stomach, coming to rest protectively there as he placed a soft kiss on Light's cheek before closing his own charcoal-hued eyes.

The raven sighed and held his Omega closer. Only too happy to put off harsh realities for just a short while as they relished their new-found joy together.


	24. Lullaby

"Fais do do, Colas mon petit frere…Fais do do, t'auras du lolo."

Light slowly opened his eyes to the sound of a voice quietly singing and took in the sight of Ryuzaki's head resting on his stomach, raven locks in disarray as he softly continued the French lullaby.

"Maman est en haut, Elle fait des gateaux…Papa est en bas, Il fait du chocolat."

The young Omega smiled, following along as his mate sang. He always had thought this was a pretty song long ago when they'd learned it during a cultural traditions study in French class.

 _Cakes and chocolate…of course you'd sing about that to our baby…_ Light thought with amusement.

"Fais do do, Colas mon petit frere…Fais do do, t'auras du lolo…"

Light ran his fingers through his mate's soft strands, immediately drawing his attention as he turned his head to look at the brunet. The Alpha's charcoal-hued eyes sheepishly met his own, a shy smile on his face that only endeared him further to the younger man.

"That was pretty," Light murmured as he continued to card through the other man's hair. "I didn't know you could sing," Ryuzaki's expression held a hint of melancholy as he took Light's hand and kissed his fingers before answering.

"That lullaby is one of the few things I can recall…about my mother," He whispered, lost in some half-remembered daze as his lips continued to brush against Light's knuckles. "She would sing it to me…" The Omega smiled at the shared insight into Ryuzaki's background. He had been admittedly curious, but wanted to wait until after they had settled into things after the ceremony before asking about any potentially difficult memories for either mate.

"I think it's wonderful…and now I know where you got your love for sweets," Light teased, causing the Alpha to laugh as he vacated his spot against the brunet's stomach to seek out a kiss, which the younger man eagerly provided.

"Hmm, I suppose that explains my craving for you then," Ryuzaki murmured playfully, leaning in to nibble softly on Light's lower lip as a hand skimmed along the younger man's body to rest at his hip.

The brunet couldn't help the needy moan that escaped him, shifting restlessly on the bed and wrapping his arms around his mate to pull him further on top of him. Eliciting a sound of surprise from the Alpha.

It had been the better part of a week since his heat, and after becoming so used to feeling them close, feeling them inside him…

Well, let's just say that the desire to scratch the proverbial itch was shocking Light with its strength and intensity. It drove all other thoughts from his mind as he instinctively released a pulse of his scent to communicate just how much he wanted and needed his husband to take him.

"Ryu…"

 **xxx**

"God…Light, I…" The Alpha groaned as he was engulfed by Light's strawberry, cream, and honey tinged fragrance. His breath hot and shaky against the Omega's ear. He'd planned to _talk_ to his mate after he woke up from his nap, not…this…

Not that he was complaining, but…

He really shouldn't…

He'd agreed with Beyond that they should be careful with Light and-

"Please…need you…" Light mumbled breathlessly, hips undulating beneath him in a way that promised warmth and heat and-

 _Oh, god yes…_ L wasn't sure when the switch flipped in his brain, reducing him to a creature of raw need, but he soon found himself moving his own body to grind against the Omega.

L's hands slipped beneath the hem of Light's t-shirt, skin still warmed from sleep greeting his fingertips as he sought out the younger man's pert nipples, thumbing them in a circular motion…tugging gently.

"More…" Light panted eagerly. "Want you inside…"

 _Jesus…_

"What are you doing!?" Beyond snapped out angrily from the doorway, eyes wide and accusing as he took in the scene before him.

"We agreed not to do anything until after we've talked to the doc again to make sure it's safe, remember?" L moved instinctively into a defensive position as the other man's gaze flashed crimson and he stalked towards the bed, letting out a low growl in warning toward the other Alpha.

 _No!_

 _Mine!_

 _Mate…_

 _You can't have him…_

Beyond stopped in his tracks, disbelief registering on his face before he snarled in response at being denied his Omega, fists clenching tightly until his knuckles were white. His hands shook as he fought his own instincts with the presence of one mate blocking access to the other.

"I'm really trying to stay calm…because I don't want Light to get caught in the crossfire, but..." Beyond chuckled darkly. "If you don't cut that shit out I'm going to kick your ass, Ryuzaki."

"Hey, uh…I'm fine, see? Everyone can just calm down…" Light interjected, finally finding his voice after staring in shock at the scene unfolding before him. His face was laced with concern as his words seemed to fall on deaf ears and Beyond started to prowl around the edges of the bed.

L glared at the other Alpha and just shifted accordingly, keeping himself between Beyond and Light. It wasn't until he noticed the soothing pulse of pheromones from the brunet and his body began to relax in response that he came back into a coherent frame of mind. His eyes went wide in realization.

 _What have I done?_

"I am so sorry…" L choked out apologetically to Beyond and Light, not daring to meet their eyes as he jumped up and darted from the room.

 _How irresponsible of me! What was I thinking? Clearly, I wasn't thinking…well, at least not with my head. Dammit…_ L berated himself as he made his way to the office in a cloud of angry pheromones, mostly in frustration with his own behavior as he slammed the door. He made a beeline straight for his computer and sat down with a heavy sigh.

"Wow…married life treating you that well, huh?"

L smiled at the familiar voice coming from the nearby sofa.

"Hello A."

* * *

 **Endnotes:**

Hehe...did you see that coming? :)

Your feedback feeds the muse...do you want more? Tell me...

I'm on Tumblr...Come visit me there!  
URL: AnimeFanimeFic  
#yoursmineoursfic


	25. Alex

"That wasn't an answer, Ry-u-za-ki," The younger man's soft, lilting voice replied teasingly, drawing out the fake moniker. L rolled his eyes. Alex always had been one to push him and Beyond, trying to get them to open up more. He'd actually been the one to get the two of them to admit their feelings for one another so long ago…

L's gratitude for that kick in the ass from their friend could never be repaid.

And he truly was a friend. One of the few L and Beyond could admit to having in the solitary life they led.

They'd been quite a tight-knit trio back at Wammy's. Both Beyond and Alex had been identified as potential successors to the role of L and were two of the very few people alive that could identify him as the famous detective.

Even though Alex had long since withdrawn his name from the pool of potential successors, his talents in several fields, in particular, forensics and dynamic psychology, continued to be incredibly useful to support their efforts.

He remained on retainer under L's employment, doing research into cases from England in a home he had near Wammy's or by going on site to gather evidence when necessary. A was also an invaluable resource given his understanding of L's role, which allowed him to cover for the detective in rare emergencies where neither him or Beyond were available.

Like during Light's recent heat.

The blonde had unfortunately had to deal with the shit storm of the dead Omega bride that had presented itself in their absence and handled it with the level of excellence they'd come to expect. After discussing it at length, L and Beyond had decided that bringing on another set on eyes to assist with the case during this critical time in their new marriage would be helpful.

The added bonus that A was an Omega himself and might be able to further identify connections between the murders as a whole utilizing his dynamic psychology background helped finalize the decision to bring him to Tokyo in the end.

L turned in his chair and smiled as his gaze met a pair of bright blue eyes. It had been years since they'd been in the same room given their hectic schedules and he felt a wave of nostalgia wash over him to see the younger man sitting before him.

"You look well, Alex," The Omega ran a hand through mid-length hair the color of sun-ripened wheat and cocked his head to the side as he leaned back further into the sofa.

"You look exhausted…but that's nothing unusual," He replied with a smirk that just further reminded L why they'd all been so close so long ago.

 _Light's going to like him._ L thought with amusement, just as Beyond strode into the room, frustration clear on his face as the angry pheromones poured off him. _Shit…_ L flinched slightly in his chair as their eyes met

"What the fuck? Tone it down B..." The Omega's soothing lavender scent spread through the room, almost immediately negating the Alpha's rage. They both looked at him in stunned silence.

 _Damn…_ L glanced at Beyond in surprise. Alex had always had some talent in scent control. His herbal fragrance had never held a sexual allure for either man, but had always had a very calming and focusing effect for them. It had been incredibly useful in keeping the peace whenever disagreements arose when they were younger working together.

But that little display was…

"Holy crap, Allie…" B muttered quietly before letting out a chuckle and raising an eyebrow as he leaned against the doorframe. "That's impressive," The Omega smiled slyly and shrugged.

"Never know when something like that might come in handy. Besides…" Alex pouted slightly. "You two don't send me nearly enough case work to keep me busy. I get bored…"

Both men couldn't help laughing in response.

 **xxx**

Light's eyes widened in shock as he watched Beyond leave the room, eyes shifting guiltily as he mumbled something about going to check on Ryuzaki. The Omega part of him was screaming internally, expecting his mate to lay claim upon him, considering that he had just won in the display of dominance between the two Alphas.

 _What about me?_ He thought as he fell back on the bed, breathing fast and unsteady.

He let out a low whine, still riled up…the desire from earlier to feel his Alpha touching him, making love to him still at the forefront of his mind.

Light scented the air and shot straight up in bed as the aroma of lavender reached him, mixing with _his_ Alpha's pheromones. In his keyed up, needy state, the young brunet couldn't stop the rush of anger that raced through him.

 _Mate…mine…no one else's…_

He leaped from the bed, stalking from the room in search of whoever dared to divert his mate's attention from him, scenting the air briefly, seeking…

 _Omega…_ His gaze narrowed as he hurried down the hallway, eyes coming to rest upon Beyond as he rounded a corner. He zeroed in on the Alpha in the office doorway not far ahead where he stood with his back to Light.

 _That's where they are…_

 _You thought someone else was more important?_

 _Than me?!_

All he could see was red. All he could think about was protecting what was his as the corners of his mind frayed under the strain of the instinctive rage coursing through it. He let out a growl that had the Alpha turning to glance at him in confusion. Light snarled in warning.

 _Out of my way…_

"Oh shit…" Beyond muttered as Light ran at him, evading the older man as he twisted under his arm and away from the attempt to place a hold upon the young man and keep him back. The brunet barely had time to acknowledge the shocked expression on his other mate's face where he sat across the room before his attention swung to the blonde Omega sitting on the sofa nearby. Light darted towards the other man, running purely on biological drive that was telling him to defend what was his.

"Don't hurt him Alex, he's pregnant!"

 _Yes, I'm…_ Light froze as he clambered over the cushions, gazing into concerned blue eyes from inches away and immediately sobered, recalling why he couldn't fight the man before him.

He had to protect not just himself and his mates, but their unborn baby.

The fragrance of lavender filled his senses once more, but an undeniable, unspoken message was there now.

 _Not a threat. Friend. Safe._

Light felt the adrenaline of the last minute or so fade away as tears filled his eyes, his head hung low as they dripped down on to the fabric of the pillows and he felt the other Omega pull him into their arms. And he wasn't sure why, but he let him.

Those of their dynamic were so few, and this kind of comforting reassurance was not something he ever felt before.

"Shh…" The voice was soft as fingers carded gently through his hair. A few moments later he felt himself being picked up in Beyond's strong arms. He wrapped his own around the man's neck and nuzzled in close, nosing at his bond mark.

 _Mate…mine…_

"Go take care of him." The voice said firmly. "Both of you."

* * *

Feedback my lovelies?

Tumblr is where y'all be finding me...

User: AnimeFanimeFic

#yoursmineoursfic

#treatyfic

#triggerfic

#illuminationfic

#angelusfic


	26. Pedestal

Beyond managed to reign in the fury that was raging and bubbling just under the surface of his skin as he carried his clingy mate back to their bedroom. He was angry at L for his earlier behavior and with himself for not recognizing the need to stay to focus on Light when he clearly needed him. The Alpha rubbed his cheek against the top of the younger man's head, scent marking him as he sat him down on their bed and L closed the door behind them.

The scent of an unhappy, discontent Omega filled the room…

His unhappy Omega…

 _No, unacceptable._ He grasped the hem of his mate's shirt and lifted, exposing his long lean torso and pulling it over his head, discarding it with no argument before doing the same with his own and climbing into the bed. He drew the softly whimpering form close into his arms and knew he'd made the right decision to increase the amount of skin to skin contact as Light started scent marking him almost immediately.

His hands were all over the Alpha, but more subtly, the press of his wrists against Beyond's skin left his mark in an unmistakable way that was so possessive…

Beyond couldn't help but find it incredibly sexy.

"It's okay sweetheart," Beyond murmured, pressing soft kisses along Light's jaw, his cheek, his neck as he scented his young mate as well. He felt movement on the other side of the Omega and glanced up to meet L's eyes, an unspoken agreement that they would continue their discussion later regarding what had happened earlier. But for now, all focus was on their husband.

A hand running upward along his neck brought his gaze to meet a pair of stunning amber-hued eyes. The brunet's wrist brushed against the still healing bite mark at his scent gland, sending a near visceral reaction through his body, as he let out a low moan and let Light continue to do as he pleased, even though all he wanted to do was take control. He knew his mate needed this somehow. It was a small thing after all. Light's breath hitched, fingers moving to tangle in the Alpha's dark locks as he closed the meager distance between their lips.

Beyond let out a happy sigh, relishing the needy little gasps that filled the silence between kisses. He continued to run his own wrist along Light's body, often brushing fingers with L as he did the same where he lay along the Omega's back.

As they cocooned the smaller form in their arms and he began to calm, Beyond took in the scent of the room once more and was pleased to find that only the aroma of a calm and contented Omega filled the air.

 **xxx**

"Seriously? Why haven't you told him yet? Your reasons better be phenomenal…" Alex shook his head in disappointment where he stood in the middle of the office.

"I didn't really believe you were still keeping up this façade after the wedding. I thought you were joking in your email, but I suppose I should've known better. You never were very funny…" The Omega's voice trailed off with a sigh.

L gnawed on his thumb and averted his eyes, shifting guiltily in his seat. He'd needed to return to working on the case after an hour or so comforting their mate. Beyond was still in there though, wrapped around Light like a blanket.

"It's been a bit hectic. We were going to tell him about my identity after our wedding night, but he went into heat the next morning. Then we found out he was pregnant and I'm…I'm just scared to upset him. Especially this early on…" The detective's gaze lifted to meet the blonde's.

"What if he lost the baby because of it?" L asked fearfully. Alex pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a soft huff of frustration before turning to take a seat on the sofa.

"I understand your concerns, L, but I think you're underestimating how strong he is," The other man replied. "Do you really want him to find out on his own?" L's gaze widened and he shook his head.

"No, definitely not," The Alpha murmured worriedly. "I wanted to ask about earlier as well…you don't foresee a problem with your being around while the case is going on after what happened today with you and Light?" L asked the younger man, who smiled in response.

"I don't think so. Light seemed to get the message that I'm no threat or rival, and besides, I'll be staying in my own rooms on the next floor down, so I won't be encroaching on his territory even if there are any lingering instincts to defend his…uh, nest," The Omega smirked slightly as L rolled his eyes at the all too apt description at the moment.

"But like I said, I think you're underestimating him," Alex shrugged. "I read the background file Quillish prepared…he's quite amazing. Honestly, his test scores before presenting put him on par with any Wammy's student," L mulled the other man's words over carefully. He'd seen the file, of course, but it had been such a whirlwind of activity in the weeks leading up to their nuptials and there was the case as well…he just hadn't really thought much about it…or looked any deeper…

It's not like Light had ever mentioned any academic leanings or educational interests to them...

 _But it's not like we ever asked either._ L thought back on the last month or so. _We knew he was highly intelligent, calm and well mannered, all traits we would hope would pass along to-_

L could barely hide the shock that raced through him as he realized the direction of his thoughts. Had they only considered Light's intelligence in relation to what it could provide their future offspring?

 _Are we that shallow?_

 _No…we love him, we wouldn't-_

"It's a shame that Japan's preferred treatment for Omegas is to shove them into the most basic coursework and forbid them access to advanced studies, essentially writing them off and assuming their IQ dropped as soon as they presented," The blonde sighed.

"He could've been a prodigy…hell, that could've been my fate if I'd been born in a different time or country…" A's voice trailed off as he turned his gaze out the window, a contemplative expression on his face as L felt a fresh wave of guilt wash over him.

 _Are we holding him back? Keeping him from his full potential?_ L felt a new resolve fill him, to ensure that his Omega was provided access to every opportunity to grow and thrive.

 _Whatever he wants…_

 _Maybe he'll want to take classes, further his education…who knows? We'll let him go out there and-_

L felt his throat tighten as images of the dead Omega bride and all of the possible things that could happen to Light flashed through his mind. He took a deep calming breath and let it out slowly.

 _Within reason, of course. His safety comes first._

 **xxx**

Light smiled, biting back what would surely be an embarrassing giggle as he felt little kisses along his collarbones. He reached for Beyond as he opened his eyes, tangling his fingers in the man's hair and gazing into a pair of burgundy-hued irises that held the most beguiling combination of lust and humor…

"Hi there…" Light whispered playfully as he pulled the other man in for a soft kiss.

"Mmm, hi gorgeous," Beyond murmured in reply as their lips parted, a pleased smile on his face. "Feeling better?" Light nodded shyly, still trying to figure out exactly what had happened earlier.

 _Who was that Omega anyways? How do they know Beyond and Ryuzaki? Why-_

"Good, because I'd really like to get you some food if you're feeling up to it," Beyond sat up and gazed down at him, much to Light's chagrin.

"Always trying to feed me…" Light sighed, slightly annoyed that the moment had been wasted. "You do realize I've already gained back the weight I lost, right?" The Alpha shot him a sly grin and nodded, running his hands upward along Light's hips pushing his shirt up as he lowered his face to the younger man's taut, toned belly. Not a hint yet of what was to come in the months that followed.

"But you're eating for two now…maybe more…" Light breath hitched as B's lips kissed along his stomach, tongue darting out as he traced patterns along the skin. He looked down, amber-hued eyes meeting heated burgundy…

 _Oh wow…he's really into this, huh, who knew?_ Not that Light had any room to judge. The worshipful expression on his husband's face was making all of the blood in the Omega's body flood south…

Fast.

 _Maybe I can use this…_ Light was frustrated that his mates seemed to be quite adept at resisting ravishing him like he wanted them to.

"Do you think I'll look good…all round and full? Carrying your pups?" Light asked with wide innocent eyes. Beyond's fingers twitched where they lay at the brunet's hips, digging into his skin before the Alpha's head rose to gaze upon him once more, jaw fallen slightly open as he stared with blatant desire.

 _Shit…_ Light's breath came faster as those talented hands stroked up and down his sides, setting his body on fire.

"Y-yeah…" B rasped out, pupils dilating wildly as the scent of Light's arousal filled the air and he smiled broadly. "Gonna be so fucking sexy…" Light grinned internally.

 _Just as planned…_

 **xxx**

Alex turned and scented the air with a curious look on his face before letting out a chuckle. L noticed the delectable fragrance only moments later as their eyes met.

"Your Omega seems to be quite determined," The blonde's eyes sparkled with mirth as the raven jumped from his chair with a scowl. "Perhaps you should just give him what he wants?" Alex called after L as he ran down the hall towards their bedroom.

"Shut up Alex…" He growled out in frustration as the scent of lust permeated the air from both of his mates the closer he grew to their room.

 _Seriously, B? Couldn't keep it in your pants for fifteen fucking minutes?_ He snorted derisively and threw open the door, stopping short and staring in confusion at the scene before him.

The scent in the room was only just changing…

That must be why he hadn't picked up on it until now…

The previously overwhelming fragrance of desire had been replaced by that of one very annoyed and whiny Omega. L wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"But it's not fair! Neither of you have any proof that it will cause problems with the ba-"

"We have no proof it won't either and that's all there is to it! Why won't you just do as you're told! It's for your own good," Beyond growled out forcefully, pheromones designed to instill submission flooding the room as he loomed over the smaller man on the bed.

 _Well, that isn't good._ L winced at the display of dominance as he took in the expression on their young mate's face.

The brunet looked like he'd been slapped, wide-eyed shock painted upon his face for several long seconds, before his eyes narrowed in a cold fury as he shoved the Alpha away from him, swinging his legs off the bed and walking from the room with his arms crossed tightly on his chest, body stiff and closed off as he passed by L, not acknowledging either mate.

 _At least he's not running…_ L thanked god that he didn't feel set off to chase down his pregnant mate and turned to view the other one with a heavy sigh.

"Light…" Beyond murmured in despair, head falling into his hands as they were left alone. It was all too clear that Light needed a moment, or several moments more likely, to himself. So instead of following, L climbed onto the bed and pulled his devastated husband into his arms.

"What did I just do?" Beyond whispered against the curve of his neck. "God…L…how do I make it up to him?"

The Alpha rested his head upon L's chest as he was held close. The raven kissed the other man's forehead and released a scent meant to soothe and comfort.

"You behaved like a concerned Alpha. Albeit not in the right way, but I think your heart was in the right place in worrying about Light," He tried to assure Beyond. L thought back to his discussion with Alex earlier regarding Light's intelligence, freedoms allowed Omegas…

"I think we need to find ways to bend that don't break us when it comes to Light," L continued, running his fingers through B's dark hair. "Light shouldn't feel like he's tucked away here…with no choices. As if he's some breeding machine on a pedestal," L sighed.

"I can't say that I don't feel the same way at times. Instinctively, I'd like nothing more than to hide him away so that nothing could ever hurt him…" Beyond leaned back to look at L, the man's tone had gone soft as he considered the murdered Omega bride who'd never known the joys of marriage, even for a night. The raven was broken from his darker thoughts by the man before him, a gentle kiss bringing him back to the present. He gave Beyond a grateful smile.

"I think he rather likes the pedestal, just not the idea of being stuck up on top of it without a way down," Beyond remarked with smirk.

"Hmm, you might be right about that," L chuckled softly, reaching up to run his fingers through Beyond's hair once more. The burgundy-eyed male leaned into the other Alpha's touch as he regarded him thoughtfully.

"So…how do we fix this?"

* * *

Feedback my lovelies?

Tumblr is where y'all be finding me...

User: AnimeFanimeFic

Death Note fics:

#yoursmineoursfic

#treatyfic

Yuri! On ICE fics:

#yutopiafic

#sunsetfic


	27. Consideration

Light propelled himself forward through the hallway, stubbornly determined to ignore his mates for the time being.

 _I can't believe he did that._ The Omega's fists clenched angrily at his sides as he tried to pretend that his eyes weren't glossed over with the beginnings of tears.

 _Stupid, stupid…Alphas._ He sniffled slightly and resolved not to let a single salty shred of evidence spill down his face.

 _Ha, let's just see what the doc says._ The young man stomped into the kitchen and picked up the phone on the counter and dialed his Omega Specialist's number.

 _I'm sick of this crap._ He decided as his foot tapped impatiently while it rang.

"Dr. Sato's office, how can I help you?"

"Hi, can you please have the Doctor give Light Yagami a call? I'm a current patient and I need to ask him a question regarding my pregnancy."

"I'll make sure he gets the message!" She replied cheerily. Light rolled his eyes, in no mood for chipper receptionists at the moment.

"Thanks," The brunet set the phone back in the cradle and leaned forward to rest his head against the cabinets with a thud.

"Stupid Alphas…" He muttered.

"Hmm, relatable," A lilting voice came from behind Light, startling the young man. He turned to take in the sight of the Omega he'd met earlier as he stood before the coffee maker and pulled a fresh pot from where it had just finished brewing.

"I won't tell if you don't," The blond smirked and pulled out a second cup from the cupboard.

 _Okay…him I don't mind._ Light decided as he nodded in acknowledgment and sat down upon one of the stools at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"How do you take it?" The other man glanced over his shoulder at Light with a polite smile.

"Black."

"Shit, you aren't messing around," The Omega chuckled and continued to pour the steaming brew into the cups before setting the carafe aside and dropping a few sugar cubes in his own, along with some cream.

"But I suppose if you know what you want, there's no shame in owning up to it, right?" He murmured, raising an eyebrow at Light as he handed him his beverage. The brunet's gaze narrowed speculatively as he took a sip and shrugged.

"Apparently what I want is of very little consequence at the moment," Light replied softly, staring into the dark liquid in search of answers.

"I'm Alex by the way. Not sure if either of them got a chance to tell you with all that was, err, going on," Light shook his head and gave the man a small, tight smile.

"Nice to meet you. I'm sorry about earlier…"

"Forget about it," Alex replied, waving off his concern and taking a drink of his coffee.

 _I wonder how he knows them…_

"So, why exactly are you here again?" Light asked curiously, fishing for information between sips. _Why is this Omega in our home…_

"Oh, I'm a consultant working with Ryuzaki on a difficult system setup for a client. He thought it was best if I came on site to work on it, especially given the recent developments for your growing family," Alex smiled and set his cup down as he continued to speak.

"He mentioned wanting to make sure he could devote more energy towards solidifying your new bond and taking care of you, so he called me in short term to assist with all of this," Light stared at him as the words hit home.

Ryu was trying to rearrange his schedule to spend more time with him. Light forced himself to strengthen his resolve.

 _No._ _That doesn't excuse how either of them has been behaving._ He decided.

"Listen, I've known them both for years and neither of them would hurt you intentionally Light," The older Omega tried to reassure him.

"Give them a chance, okay? They're both incredibly protective, yes, but also loyal to their bones and possessing of so much love….love that they want to share with you," Light gnawed on his lip thoughtfully before scowling at the other man.

"Well, they sure have a funny way of showing it," Light muttered dismissively as he rose and headed from the kitchen, grabbing the cordless phone off the counter with his free hand and shoving it into his robe pocket. He turned to glance at the blond, pausing in the doorway. "Thank you for the coffee."

"You're welcome," Light heard in reply as he turned and headed towards the guest bedrooms to take a nap while he waited for the doctor to return his call. The Omega found himself stopping in the hallway as he passed the heat room, reaching out to run his fingertips along the doorframe.

Light found himself grabbing the doorknob and heading inside the dimly lit room. The brunet took in the sight of the stacked up pillows and blankets, freshly cleaned since his heat. He took another long swig of his drink and set it down on a raised shelf near the door as he closed it.

 _This isn't right…doesn't look right._ Light's hand ran across his belly before he even thought to stop himself. He swallowed hard, unhappy with the state of his former nest.

He kneeled on the soft floor and crawled forward to pull the pillows and blankets from their tidy stacks, dragging them out and instinctively starting to arrange them around him until there were no more unused ones. He took a deep breath of the room's scent and whined softly.

 _Still wrong._ _It doesn't smell like the three of us anymore._ He realized sadly, lying down in the blankets and pulling them around himself with a displeased sigh.

 _When I find out that I'm cleared to have sex, I'm going to make them really sorry they turned me down in the first place._ Light pouted, eyes sliding closed as he finally settled. _Gonna make them beg…_

The Omega yawned and burrowed in tighter, quickly falling to sleep in his makeshift nest.

 **xxx**

"Do you really think this will make him happier?" L shrugged in response before crouching down to gather up the new laptop and cell phone, they were just a few of the many that were stored away in a closet in the office, just in case they were needed or if their current system was compromised. L couldn't ever take the chance that he wouldn't be able to immediately get back to an investigation due to a system failure or computer virus.

"I think it's a step in the right direction. We need to show him that we trust him and aren't trying to control his every move….that we aren't trying to hold him back from outside contact either," L stood and handed the shiny, new technology to his mate with a knowing smile.

"Plus, this is a way to do that without either of us completely losing it for the time being…I think we need to adjust to the idea of Light having more freedom, so this is a step in the right direction as we get used to that concept," Beyond nodded in understanding as L re-locked the closet.

"Okay, I get it. Like you said before, bend without breaking…" The burgundy-eyed Alpha murmured as they headed from the room in search of their young mate. They didn't get far before they ran into Alex in the kitchen, scrolling through the news on his tablet. The Omega looked up and narrowed his eyes at both men.

"You both really screwed up, didn't you?" Alex muttered, turning his attention back to the screen before him.

"He was very upset. I could smell it all over him." The blond took a sip of his coffee, not even bothering to glance their way again.

"Stop being idiots and give your mate whatever he wants," Beyond and L stared in surprised silence at the other man's blunt candor for several seconds.

"Do you happen to know where he might be?" Alex let out a heavy sigh, head falling back as he stared at the ceiling, obviously annoyed.

"I gave him a cup of coffee after he got off the phone and he went down the hallway, presumably he's in one of the other bedrooms," The Omega replied curtly.

"Thanks, Allie…"

"Just…fix it, okay?" Both men swiftly left the room in search of Light, arriving at the first bedroom, they found it empty. The second room found them no closer to finding their mate. L scowled slightly.

"Where is he?" B looked down the hall, eyes landing on the door to the heat room. "Hmm, I wonder…"

The Alpha strode quietly to the door of the heat room and opened it, peering inside and biting back a chuckle at the adorable sight.

"Come here," Beyond whispered, waving him over and opening the door further to show L where their mate lay curled up sleeping in a fluffy nest of pillows, hair peeking out the top of the blanket he was under. They exchanged a look that only further solidified what they both already knew…

Light owned them…body, heart, and soul.

"Do you think it's okay if we go in?" L murmured worriedly, clearly concerned about upsetting their husband further in any way. Beyond nodded.

"We have to try, right? We'll just keep trying until he forgives us. I just want him to be happy," The dark-haired Alpha's instincts were telling him that his Omega needed him and he couldn't hold back for a second longer.

"Okay," L agreed as they entered and set the laptop and phone aside before lowering themselves to the floor next to the young man.

 **xxx**

Light heard the door open as he drifted on the edge of sleep, only opening his eyes as he heard his mate's voices talking in barely perceptible hushed tones.

"…think it's okay if we go in?"

"We have to try…keep trying until he forgives…want him to be happy."

Light's heart swelled at the love and concern in their voices, even as he tried to convince himself to stay angry. Reminding himself that they'd been jerks…

 _Yes, just ignore them for now._ He decided as he tried to fall asleep.

Unfortunately, it appeared that they weren't going to give up so easily, as Light felt movement on either side of him when his mates slid beneath the blankets and wrapped their arms around him.

 _Oh, for godsakes…_ The Omega let out an annoyed huff before slowly opening his amber eyes to meet Ryuzaki's dark charcoal-hued irises.

"I was trying to sleep," Light mumbled, no real malice behind his words as the familiar scent of his Alphas washed over him.

"We're trying to apologize?" Ryuzaki replied, a hopeful look in his eyes. "Please? It wasn't fair of either of us to behave how we did earlier. Let us make it up to you?" Light could barely contain his amusement at the pleading tone of the other man's voice.

 _Yes, you should be sorry…_

"How do you propose to do that?"

"Inordinate amounts of groveling, begging…and presents?" Beyond murmured against the shell of his ear. Light couldn't help letting out a little chuckle at that.

"Stupid…"

"Yes, we were incredibly stupid," Ryuzaki nodded in agreement. Light sighed and reached up to cup the other man's cheek in his hand.

"What am I going to do with you two?" The Omega muttered as Beyond pressed a gentle kiss against the healing bond mark on his neck.

"Forgive us?" B replied hopefully. Light let out a snort of laughter and B snuggled closer, arm wrapping tighter around his waist.

"Pretty please…with sugar on top?" Ryu asked, leaning in to brush his nose against Light's own.

"You know I don't like sugary stuff…" The brunet responded with mock seriousness, even as he could feel his resolve melting.

"How about a new laptop and cell phone?" Light forced himself to control his expression, bringing a finger to his lips and tapping them thoughtfully, as if the idea didn't make him giddy.

"Hmm, not so sure…how about you both stop being such overprotective assholes and I'll take it under consideration," Light replied sweetly, causing Ryuzaki's jaw to drop open briefly before he shut it and nodded.

 _*ring ring*_

Light sat up and reached into his robe pocket.

"Hello?"

"Light, it's Rei. I got your message. What can I do for you? Everything okay?"

"Yes, well kind of," Light started off. "I was just wondering if there are any restrictions on sexual activity due to my pregnancy. I know we were going to discuss everything at my upcoming appointment, but…"

"No, there is no need to abstain from sexual activity," The doctor snickered. "Are your boys being difficult?"

"Yes…a bit," Light muttered in annoyance, ignoring the men on either side of him as they sat up too.

"Are they there right now?"

"Yes."

"Put me on speaker," Light pushed the button and tried not to laugh as he waited for Doctor Sato to speak.

"Beyond and Ryuzaki, your mate is perfectly healthy and there is no reason you can't have sex," Light bit back a chuckle.

 _This is just too perfect…_

"Although I would hold back from any excessively rough play or umm, double penet-"

"Okay!" Light squeaked out as he interrupted the doctor. "Got it. Thanks!" The Omega hung up and tossed the phone down onto the blankets. The brunet caught sight of the laptop and cell phone sitting near the door and crawled eagerly from the nest to examine them.

 _Nice…_ They were both top of the line models and Light couldn't wait to try them out. The young man felt a pair of arms wrap around his torso, a trail of kisses placed along the nape of his neck.

He could hardly contain the moan that tried to break free. Light's arousal was simmering just below the surface and had been all day, unfulfilled…

 _No._ He determined stubbornly.

 _I'm not going to make it that easy for them after they made me wait._ Light had a mischievous glint in his eyes as he disentangled himself from the arms around him and stood with the laptop and phone in hand.

"Light?" The young man turned to look at his mates where they sat on the floor, gazing up at him with heat in their eyes, their desire already scenting the air of the room. Light raised an eyebrow at them.

"Oh, did you _need_ something?" He asked politely as he turned to open the door, stepping outside and glancing over his shoulder with a smirk on his face as he took in their needy expressions.

"Like I said, I'll take it under consideration," Light murmured as he closed the door on his mates and headed for the living room to check out his new toys.

* * *

 **Endnotes:**

I'm a slut for feedback. Hit me up with a comment or come say hi over on my Tumblr! Username: Animefanimefic


	28. Discovery

_That was hilarious._ Light giggled softly as he curled up on a couch in the living room next to the window, pulling a blanket around him and setting his new computer in his lap. As the laptop started up, he couldn't help smirking as he thought back to what had just happened in the heat room.

 _It's nothing that they didn't deserve after all. I'll have to make them work for it a bit._ Light gnawed on his lip thoughtfully as latent, pent-up longing washed over him. He swallowed hard, clearing his throat and forcing himself to focus on other things. _Well…maybe I won't make them work too hard._

 _Hmm…_ Light examined the login screen before him and realized he hadn't been given any password information for the laptop. _I could go ask them for it, but…_

He smiled wickedly, excited for the challenge of hacking into Ryuzaki's system and computer. After all, his husband worked on preventing just that kind of thing for companies worldwide.

 _This should be interesting._

 **xxx**

"What the hell was that?" L muttered as he ran a hand through his hair and glanced over at his mate where they sat in the heat room. Beyond shook his head in amusement.

"I have no idea, but it was incredibly sexy. Of course, everything he does is sexy," They both grinned at one another knowingly. "I think our little Omega is feeling his oats. I wouldn't doubt he's going to put us through our paces to get back in his good graces."

"Hmm, undoubtedly. Right about now, he's probably realizing that he can't get into the laptop without a password," L stared off into space momentarily, deep in thought. Beyond eyed the other man, unrelieved lust still pulsing through him from earlier.

"Wanna fuck?" The other Alpha's gaze swung to meet his own, a heat filling his expression that told B without words that he'd been neglecting his other husband's needs. Beyond smirked as he prowled towards L, the raven's breath coming out in a shuddering sigh as he nodded jerkily.

"Yes…hngh…how long has it been?" L murmured as he was pushed onto his back, eyes rolling back in his head as Beyond kissed and nipped along his throat.

"Too long Lawli," The burgundy-eyed Alpha whispered in his ear. "Far too long…"

 **xxx**

 _Ha! You can't keep me out!_ Light grinned broadly, feeling ridiculously proud of himself for breaking through the safeguards Ryuzaki had in place. _Okay, let's see what I've got to work with here._

He quickly scanned through the computer's properties, checked the wi-fi and saw there were multiple options. Light's eyebrows raised in amusement as he made quick work of breaking into the same private network that Ryuzaki's computer was linked to…make that several computers.

 _Wow, didn't realize he had that much hardware._ Light frowned. _It's not like it isn't setup well, but I expected…more? I suppose if you didn't have a computer already pre-set to connect to the servers it would be a challenge to get in._

He shrugged and started digging around in the folders and files, curiosity getting the better of him. Light wanted to know more about Ryu's job and the kind of work he did. The Alpha so rarely spoke of it, glossing over the details whenever Light pressed the issue.

"Case files?" Light gaze narrowed at the dated folders on the screen before him and opened the first one.

He kind of wished he hadn't…

 _Oh…my…God…_

Light clicked through the information before him, breath coming out fast as he read what laid in them-

 _No way…_

The Omega slammed the computer shut in disbelief. He thought back to that day at the police station where he'd met Beyond for the first time. Light knew how the Detective L worked based on the police case files he'd read. A figure named Watari would show up with a laptop and L would speak to the officers through the intermediary…

All the pieces fell quickly into place in his mind.

 _How did I not see it? Ryuzaki is…L? Beyond is Watari, I suppose? What the fuck?!_

 _They've been lying to me all this time! Why? Why would they do that?_ Light's face fell forward into his hands as his mind raced, trying to reason out why they would hide this from him, even after they were married.

 _I've committed my life to them, bonded with them...I'm carrying their child for godsake! Why did-_

His head shot up as he heard footsteps trail into the room, brushing the tears from his eyes as he saw the concerned expression on Alex's face.

"Are you all right?" He asked softly as his soothing lavender scent washed over Light. The older Omega eyed the computer in his lap and sighed wearily.

"What did you find, Light?" He inquired as he sat on the other end of the couch from the brunet.

"How did you know-"

"I think they give you far too little credit for figuring things out on your own," Alex replied with a reassuring smile. "But that's pretty typical of Alphas in general, though they aren't nearly as bad as most…I promise you that."

"This is…he's…they're…" Light mumbled, averting his gaze. On one hand, he felt foolish, like he'd been tricked. On the other, as a policeman's son, he could begin to understand why they'd need to keep it a secret.

"We're married now. Don't they trust me?" Light murmured sadly.

"Light?" The other man took his hand and squeezed it, his expression cautious. "I know that they were planning on talking with you after the wedding, but from what… _Ryuzaki_ has told me, you went into heat immediately after and there was no opportunity at the time."

"That's bullshit," Light scowled and yanked his hand away, crossing his arms. He couldn't help thinking through the chain of events since their wedding night. Doubt filled him as he considered all the things that had happened during the brief whirlwind that followed.

"I believe they were worried about upsetting you after discovering you were pregnant," Alex replied, taking a sip of his coffee as he eyed the Omega before him.

"L was terrified that you'd lose the baby from the shock of finding out. I assure you that he's been torn up about the whole situation," Light took a long moment to examine things a second time with this new knowledge, but remained slightly frustrated with their behavior.

"They still should've told me," He replied with a huff of annoyance.

"I agree, but you must know that it came from a good place? Wanting to protect you, wanting to-"

"I'm not a porcelain doll!" Light snapped out angrily. "I don't need or want to be coddled as if I can't handle the same things they can. I just want to be treated as…"

"An equal?" Alex smirked. "Welcome to the club."

"What am I going to do?" Light sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well…you still love them both, right?" The brunet simply nodded in reply, heart beating faster at the mere thought of them. "That's good. Then there's nothing you can't work out, because they both love you too. Honestly, I've never seen them like this and I've known them both for a very long time."

"Really?" Light felt a warmth building in his chest at the other Omega's words. Hope filling his amber-hued gaze as he met the other man's kind, reassuring blue eyes. Alex nodded and reached out to take the laptop off Light's legs, setting it aside on the coffee table. The blond stood and extended his hand to help the younger man rise from the couch.

"Let's go find them and you can hash it all out, okay?" Alex smiled. "I really hate secrets and lies…it makes everything so tense."

Light nodded his assent and followed the other man from the room, heading first to L's office. They found it devoid of either Alpha's presence.

"Huh…can you sense where they are in the penthouse using your mark? I must admit that I'm not familiar with the entire floor yet," Alex gave him an apologetic shrug.

"Umm, let me just see…" Light took a calming breath to try and focus on locating his mates, but as soon as he dragged a lungful of air into his body the scent of their aroused pheromones hit him like a freight train.

 _Holy shit…_

The brunet swayed briefly and let his instincts guide his footsteps forward, moving at a rapid pace to wherever his mates were now. The desire he'd been trying to keep leashed was tugging as his self-control and Light knew that nothing would satisfy this need besides having their skin against his own. He could practically feel the heat of their bodies already as lust spilled through their bond marks to him.

 **xxx**

"We're going to need…ngh…lube…" L muttered as Beyond's spit slicked fingers continued to circle his entrance, teasing his hole mercilessly

"Hmm, yeah…I suppose you're right," The dark-haired Alpha mumbled as he slid the tip of his finger inside the tight warmth and wrapped his mouth around the head of L's thick length.

"Shit…shit…God dammit…" L choked out, gasping and writhing beneath his mate as Beyond slowly drove the single digit further inside until it was knuckle deep. "Almost forgot how good that feels."

"Wow…"

Both Alpha's attentions snapped to the cracked open door, Beyond's mouth parting from his task with a wet pop. Light's heated gaze met their own, jaw dropped open in surprise upon discovering what his husbands were up to. A smirk formed on his gorgeous face as he glanced over his shoulder into the hallway briefly before sliding inside and pulling the door closed. Light leaned back against it and locked it tight.

"Please continue, don't let me interrupt," Light murmured playfully. Beyond chuckled in amusement, catching L's eye momentarily and winking at the other Alpha who gave him the barest of nods, letting him take the lead in the situation they currently found themselves in. Beyond turned his attention back to their delicious young husband with a naughty grin.

"Won't you join us sweetheart? I think I could use a hand here," Light's eyes widened, breath catching almost imperceptibly as he caught sight of Beyond hand between L's thighs. He pushed off the door, coming forward to kneel beside them both. The scent of the Omega's arousal was already spreading through the room, mingling with their own.

 _Yes, that's it…_ Beyond breathed deeply of the intoxicating fragrance and reached out with his free hand to pull the younger man in close, mouths meeting with a soft moan as he tasted his Omega's sweet lips. He trailed kisses along Light's cheek until he could nibble on the lobe of the brunet's ear.

"Do you want to fuck Ryu?" He murmured softly, giving a final tug on Light's ear before pulling away to regard him carefully. The Omega's eyes were narrowed, even as they remained full of a dark desire that sent a shiver through Beyond's body. Light's mouth twitched upward at the corner with a hint of smile as he leaned in once more to brush his lips ever so gently against B's own.

"Mmm…don't you mean, do I want to fuck L?" Light whispered.

 _Well shit…_

 **xxx**

Light grinned internally at the expression of surprise on his mate's face.

"How did you…?" His gaze narrowed suddenly, a low growl bubbling up in his chest. "Was it Alex?" Light laughed and shook his head.

"No, you both just…underestimated my own deductive reasoning skills I suppose," The Omega replied, cocking his head to the side coyly.

Beyond chuckled and glanced towards L where he lay before them with a confused look on his face. Light didn't think he'd ever seen him appear this…submissive before. The brunet eyed the love bites and hickeys that decorated his husbands pale form and felt a spike of lust at just how hot he looked like that, all spread out with B's finger buried deep inside his ass.

"What's going on?" L murmured worriedly.

"It appears our mate has figured out who you really are, Lawli," Beyond replied nonchalantly as he began to pump his finger languidly. The raven's eyes widened, charcoal orbs clearly warring between the desire that coursed through his veins and the fear at being discovered.

"Are you angr-"

"Oh, yes, furious," Light nodded. "You'll both be making it up to me for a loooooong time," Light face held an expression of wry amusement as he leaned down to kiss L, wanting to wipe the scared look off his husband's face. The Alpha groaned softly, letting Light take control, fingers tangling in L's dark strands as his tongue delved into the warm, wet cavern of his mouth.

"You can trust me with anything. I've repeatedly told you that I'm not going to break," Light murmured between kisses.

"When will you figure that out?" He took L's lower lip between his teeth and tugged, eliciting a needy moan from the other man.

"I'm sorry…" L whispered apologetically.

"Shh, we'll get through it. Just…no more lies, okay? Even if you think it's to my benefit."

"Okay," L nodded a happy smile spreading across his face as Light wiped away a tear trailing down his cheek.

 _He really has been keeping this to himself for quite a while now. I couldn't possibly continue to hold this over him. He's already been punishing himself by agonizing over this for so long._

"I love you, Light," The Alpha's hand brushed softly against the younger man's cheek as he gazed into the brunet's eyes.

"I love you too…L."

* * *

 **Endnotes:**

FACT: Feedback makes me write faster :) lol

Hit me up with a comment or come say hi over on my Tumblr! Username: Animefanimefic


	29. Surrounded

**a/n:** Oops... *shows up three and a half months later with a new chapter*

* * *

Once they'd located a bottle of lube it wasn't long before Light was three fingers deep inside L, pumping steadily as he coaxed moans and whimpers from him.

"Please Light," L groaned lowly, head falling back as the Omega's digits rubbed against his prostate.

Light nodded and swallowed hard, not trusting his own voice as the sight of one mate splayed out before him and the heat of the other at his back overwhelmed him. He felt so safe and loved, surrounded by them. He slicked up his cock with the lube on his hand and guided the tip of it to L's entrance, gently pushing in as Beyond's hands kneaded the skin at his hips and he laid kisses on his shoulders. Light moaned at the sensation of the twitching grip around his length as he pressed deeper and B slowly rutted against his back.

 _It's too good…_

"Mmm, look at you sweetheart…doing so well," Beyond murmured in his ear as one of his hands trailed back from Light's hip to seek out the Omega's slick hole, circling and teasing it. Light gasped, head falling back on Beyond's shoulder as the Alpha slid one of his long fingers inside.

He lifted his head to look down at L, heartbeat pounding in his ears as he tried not to come on the spot. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever experienced. Light drew back his hips and carefully thrust forward, moaning in tandem with L as their bodies drew flush with each other.

"Stay right there for a second, honey," B muttered as he slid in a second finger. L shot him a warning look and growled in frustration.

"B, if you don't let him move I'm going to fucking-"

"Shh, I'm trying to concentrate," Beyond replied as he stroked the Omega's inner walls, grinning wickedly against the curve of Light's neck. L groaned in protest and threw his arm over his face. Light was ready to move things along as well and knew just what to say to make his controlling mate lose it. He turned his face toward Beyond's, tongue darting out to flick along the Alpha's lower lip.

"Are you gonna fill me up, Daddy?" Light whispered as their lips brushed against each other.

"Fuck," Beyond growled and slipped a third finger inside, mercilessly attacking the Omega's prostate.

"Yes, fuck me…" Light tugged at B's lower lip. "…and L at the same time."

Beyond's eyes widened briefly at his lewd words and in the next moment, his fingers were being replaced by his thick cock.

"Oh…Oh God…" Light cried out with pleasure as the Alpha fully seated himself inside him. Beyond's teeth grazed along the nape of his neck as he began to thrust, pulling Light back on his length and then pushing both of them forward so the brunet was enveloped in L's tight heat.

"Feel so good inside me Light," L gasped out as he began to stroke his dripping cock where it lay heavily against his stomach. "Oh fuck, I'm going to come."

Light moaned as Beyond continued to pound into him, driving him deeper inside L as the other Alpha climaxed, shooting hot, white ropes of come across his stomach. The pulsing clench of his mate around him proved to be his undoing as Light cried out and emptied himself within the older male. Beyond let out a grunt and kept Light pressed up against L as he rapidly snapped his hips several times before he joined them with a low groan.

The Omega felt a stupidly happy smile spread across his face, eyes half-closed as he drifted in the last waves of pleasure from his release and the sensation of his mate's come filling him up.

"Wow…hngh…" Light finally croaked out. As loathe as he was to separate from his husbands, Light was feeling a bit squashed between their bodies and pressed back against Beyond, who seemed to get the message as he carefully pulled out. Light did the same with L and tiredly rolled off to his side to lay next to him, completely exhausted and thoroughly satisfied.

"Just 'gon take a nap…" Light mumbled to L as he closed his eyes with a happy sigh. The Alpha laughed softly and ran his fingers through Light's hair as he fell asleep and they both snuggled up on either side of him.

 **xxx**

L awoke to the sound of a groan, followed by low cursing. He opened his eyes just in time to see Light yanking on his robe and sprinting from the room, leaving the door wide open. His gaze met Beyond's and they both tugged on their pants to follow after him.

Their curiosity was short-lived as they heard retching from the guest bathroom down the hall. The Alphas both grimaced and hurried within to kneel by their mate's side, releasing their pheromones in an effort to soothe him.

"Oh, sweetheart," Beyond murmured, stroking Light's hair as he finished, laying his cheek on his forearm and glancing at him dazedly. L rose and grabbed a clean washcloth from the cupboard, wetting it down with warm water before returning to Light. The Omega sat up more, taking it gratefully to wipe his face.

"Well, that was super fun," Light muttered as he took a deep breath and tossed it over into the sink when he was done. The brunet leaned into Beyond's arms with a sigh. "Your pheromones helped a little at the end there, I think…maybe?"

"Whoa, you guys okay?" Alex asked from the open doorway, laptop and coffee in his hands. Light waved him off with a small smile.

"Just a little nausea," Light sat up and tightened his robe around himself. He took L's hand and let the Alpha help him stand. "Huh, I feel almost normal again now…weird." Light shrugged.

"Good," Alex replied before turning his gaze to L. "I'll be in the office working."

 _Work…I should see if anything has come in._ L thought as he watched the blond head on his way. Beyond seemed to read his mind.

"I'll stay with Light while you go check on things, all right?"

L nodded in agreement before leaning in to place a kiss on Light's cheek.

"Is that okay?" L asked the Omega. "I won't be long, I promise."

"Take whatever time you need. I understand the commitment it takes to do this kind of work." Light reached for his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. L kissed his cheek again and headed for the office, stopping along the way to retrieve his shirt from the heat room. As L joined Alex, the Omega wrinkled his nose a bit, letting out a chuckle from the couch.

"You reek of sex." The blond teased. "I'm glad you all seem to have cleared the air though."

"And what exactly was your part in Light's revelation regarding my identity?" L raised an eyebrow at him as he sat at the desk, opening his computer and checking his emails.

"Pfft, I didn't do anything but calm and reassure him after he found the secure server on his new computer and discovered all your secrets." L's eyes shot up to meet the Omega's.

"You're kidding…"

"Nope, completely serious." Alex retorted as he returned to typing. "Didn't you lock it down before giving it to him?"

"It was in default setting with all of the protocols in place. Honestly, he shouldn't have even been able to log in without the proper credentials…" L's voice trailed off in confusion. _Did I give him the wrong laptop? No, I couldn't have, hmm._

"Hoo boy, I think you've got yourself more than you bargained for with that one if he was able to hack into the computer and get on the other servers." Alex let out a snort of amusement as his fingers flew across the keys. L's eyes narrowed as he considered this revelation.

 _Maybe I'm not the only one keeping a secret or two._

* * *

 **Endnotes:**

I'm on Tumblr, come say hi :) User Name: Animefanimefic


	30. Hack

Light sighed as he realized he'd left his coffee in the heat room. He stopped by on his way back down the hall and plucked it from the shelf, heading to the kitchen with Beyond following closely behind him.

"It's my first cup today," he assured the Alpha who was eyeing it closely.

"Don't you mean it'll be your only cup?" Beyond asked as Light put it in the microwave to reheat it. The Omega scowled, and his mate smiled all too innocently back at him. "Just making sure we follow the good doctor's orders like you asked."

"Yeah, yeah…" Light muttered with his back turned to him as he waited for it to be done.

"Speaking of which." The Alpha came up behind Light and wrapped his arms around his body. "We have an appointment tomorrow."

"I know…believe me," Light turned his head to give him a quick kiss. "I'm very excited to be released from my cage if only for a few hours."

"You don't really feel that way, do you?" Beyond asked worriedly as one of his hands absentmindedly splayed across Light's stomach. "We're not trying to-"

"I was just kidding," Light laughed softly as he took the steaming mug from the microwave. "I mean, I have been cooped up here for nearly two weeks now. It will be nice to get some fresh air."

"Yes, I agree," Beyond replied as the tension melted away from his body and he nuzzled the bond mark on Light's neck. The young Omega raised an eyebrow at him and smiled.

"Um, do you think you could let me go for a minute so I can walk?" Light teased.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The Alpha looked sheepish as he nodded and took a step back with an expression of longing on his face. Light suddenly felt bad in view of those puppy dog eyes Beyond was giving him. He grabbed one of B's hands and placed it back on his stomach.

"Don't ever be sorry," Light murmured and leaned in to give him a gentle kiss. "I love when you touch me."

Light's words seemed to reassure him as they headed to the living room where he'd left his laptop and phone on the coffee table. The Alpha chuckled as Light flipped open the laptop and logged in.

"Wow, you really did hack in. Do you know how many security protocols are on this thing to keep you from doing that?" Beyond asked as Light gave him a brief sideways glance before quickly turning his attention back to the screen and took a long sip of coffee to avoid having to respond.

 _Crap, I don't know if I should tell them about-_

"I was wondering the same thing," L murmured as he came around the couch to join them. "Care to show me the flaws in our system?"

 _Shit._

 **xxx**

"I don't, umm…it's really not that big of a deal," Light smiled sweetly as he cocked his head to the side.

 _What are you hiding?_ The detective wondered. _I can tell something's off._ _I'm just not sure what it is._

"Light," L's eyes narrowed skeptically at his mate. "These security measures aren't easily breakable."

"Maybe…I just got lucky?" Light swallowed hard and laughed nervously. A second later the faintest hint of distress tinged the air. Beyond glared at him from the other side of the Omega on the sofa.

 _Stop it!_ The other Alpha mouthed silently to him. L sighed in acknowledgment and decided to take a different approach.

"It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong, it's just…I need to know what happened, so I can make sure the system is secure. Can you imagine if someone else was able to get into these files or on the server?"

"Ugh…fine," Light pouted like a kid who'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Promise you're not mad?" He asked as he peered over at him.

"I promise." L nodded.

"Okay, well, the first thing I did was…" Light proceeded to point out the back door he'd found in the code and his workarounds for getting through the safety measures. It was a complex and brilliant hack that L couldn't help but admire. He glanced over at B who was looking at their husband with an amused expression on his face. As Light finished, he glanced at L worriedly.

"You aren't going to take it away, are you?" He asked, hands possessively gripping the edges of the laptop.

"Of course not, but I am curious where you picked up this skill set," L murmured as he made a mental note to speak with the tech experts back at Wammy's to fix the issues.

"Just…here…and there…" Light shrugged nonchalantly and closed the computer.

 _His walls are back up again._ _I wonder why he won't just be honest with-_

"I tended to have a lot of time on my hands when I wasn't in school. I mean, it's not like I had to study much for the Omega preparatory classes they stuck me in." The brunet's mouth twisted bitterly.

"Actually, I'd wanted to ask you about that," L replied with a small smile. "Would you be interested in continuing your education?"

"What?" Light's brow furrowed as he looked at L in confusion.

"Do you want to go to college?" L asked again.

"Ha, you're hilarious. Like that's even possible," Light muttered, gesturing to his belly. "There _is_ the small matter of the bun in my oven."

"Well, it's a good thing you have a laptop now, sweetheart," Beyond chimed in with a cheeky grin. "I've heard they have these things called online courses now," the dark-haired Alpha teased. Light smacked his arm in protest but quickly began to smile as he seemed to realize that they weren't joking with him.

"But seriously, you would let me try?" Light's voice was brimming with thinly veiled excitement.

"Of course," L assured him. "We want you to be able to realize your dreams. We want you to be happy, Light."

 **xxx**

Light felt like he was floating on air as he finished his shower. He couldn't wait to start looking at school options. The Omega glanced down at his belly and smiled.

"I'm going to go to college little one," he whispered excitedly as he went to the closet and wrapped himself in his favorite navy blue cashmere-lined robe. He quickly tied the sash and gave his hair a final rub with a towel before smoothing the damp strands back from his face.

The young man lacked his usual patience and couldn't find the motivation to blowdry his brunet locks. The computer was just sitting there on the bed, begging to be used. He climbed up on to the mattress and leaned back against the headboard before propping it open on his lap.

He paused momentarily as he considered what his mates were doing in the office not too far from him; Reviewing a case that he was incredibly familiar with and had until recently, provided a considerable amount of anonymous input on. He had to wonder how things were progressing since the last time he'd checked in on the case. Before he could stop himself, he was digging into L's secure server again to open the latest file.

 _I'll tell him…eventually._ Light assured himself as he glanced to their closed bedroom door a final time before opening the case file. Light's heart sunk as he learned there'd been yet another murder.

 _Wait a second._ His eyes narrowed as he considered all of the attacks and where they happened. _Usually, they're farther apart, both geographically and in timing._ _Why the change now?_ _This is twice in Japan now…_

Light finished reading and leaned back against the headboard with a heavy sigh. His mind was spinning through possible scenarios. After several long minutes of coming up empty, he looked back to the screen to see if there was anything else he might want to take a peek at.

 _Might as well if I'm already in here._ Light convinced himself as he started looking through the many, many old case files on the server. An hour later he was still absorbed in reading them. He couldn't help smiling at the brilliance of his mates and what they'd accomplished over the years, bringing criminals to justice all around the world.

Light's jaw dropped open as all the pieces started to fall into place from that one simple realization.

 _All around the world._

Light started searching through the files once more to confirm his theory.

A string of murders by a black widow in Argentina.

The dismantling of a notorious organized crime family in Italy.

The arrest of a group that ran a large Omega trafficking ring based in India.

The discovery and conviction of a group responsible for bombing an Embassy in-

 _How do they not see it?_ Light wondered as every recent murder lined up to the location of a major case that L had solved. _Maybe it's because he's had so many cases?_ _It could be coincidence, but…_

Light considered the latest murder and felt a wave of nausea rush through him.

 _No, this feels personal in some way._ The young Omega shivered as he thought of that poor bride killed at their own reception. _Is it really possible that they know who L and B are?_ _That they're looking for revenge on them for some reason?_ _Maybe they're a former criminal from one of these files, someone with a vendetta..._

"Light?"

The brunet startled, jumping slightly at the sound of his mate's voice. He looked to Beyond with wide eyes and tried to conceal the roller coaster of emotions he knew swirled within them, but it was too late. The Alpha hurried forward and climbed on the bed. Light closed the laptop as subtly as possible and set it aside.

"What's wrong sweetheart? I felt- you seemed upset about something," he murmured as he wrapped his arms around Light. The Omega hugged him back and focused on calming his mind. Not wanting his emotions to leak any further through their bond.

"It's nothing, I'm just nervous about tomorrow's appointment," Light replied. _I need to do more research on my theory before I say anything to them._ _They'll just think I'm being silly if I don't have the proof to back it up._

"I just hope everything is okay." Light explained. To be honest, he was a little anxious about it. Light needed to make sure the baby was doing well, but it definitely wasn't what was at the forefront of his busy mind at the moment.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll all go smoothly," Beyond responded as he released a soothing rush of pheromones. "Everything's going to be just fine."

"Yeah…" Light mumbled, relaxing in his mate's arms and burying his face in the crook of his neck to breathe deeply of his scent. "…just fine."


	31. Theory

"Is it bad that I'm getting ideas for patient and doctor roleplay right now?" Beyond asked with a grin as he tied Light's exam gown.

"Yes," both L and Light responded simultaneously, causing them all to chuckle. Light turned his head to meet Beyond's eyes with a playful smile and flushed cheeks.

"Save those thoughts for later…" Light murmured shyly.

"Oh _really_?" Beyond drawled teasingly just as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Light squeaked out as he plastered an innocent expression on his face, as if he hadn't just been negotiating some hot roleplay for later with his husband. "Hi, Rei."

"Hello Light, Beyond, Ryuzaki," Dr. Sato nodded to each of them in turn. "I apologize for the wait, but I thought it would be helpful to run another blood test while you were here. It should be ready by the time I'm finished examining Light."

Rei ran through the basics; checking Light's vitals as he asked the young Omega how he was sleeping, if he was eating alright, if he'd experienced any nausea.

"A little bit…is that normal?" Light asked worriedly. Beyond stepped closer and took his mate's hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"It's fine, just let me know if it gets worse. If scenting your mates doesn't provide enough relief, we have some options for countering that with other natural and medicinal remedies," the doctor explained as he had Light lay down and gently pressed around his abdomen. "Did you get the prenatal vitamins I recommended?"

"Yes," Light nodded, sitting up again when Rei indicated he was done.

"Good, good…and are there any further questions that your mates need answered?" Rei asked with a knowing smile. Light snickered and shook his head.

"No, I think we're good for now," Light replied as a soft rapping on the door announced the arrival of the nurse.

"Thank you, Miki," Rei took the folder she held and glanced inside, reviewing the blood test results. He finally turned to the waiting nurse once more. "Have them run the extended panel."

"I-is everything okay?" Light asked quietly as she left the room

"Yes, I just want to confirm 100% that you're…" Rei grinned. "Having multiples."

"Really?" Light breathed out, a mix of disbelief and excitement spreading through him.

"As in…" L's voice trailed off, eyes wide with hope and surprise as he squeezed Beyond's hand. "…m-more than one baby?"

"Yup," Rei confirmed. "Light's hormone and pheromone levels all indicate that he's _at a minimum_ pregnant with twins based on conception date. The fact that he's already having any sort of nausea is a typical, yet less scientific way of helping bolster that assessment with Omega pregnancies. The more in-depth blood panel I'm having run will be able to look for key markers in Light's blood that help confirm the preliminary results…the test has a 95.6% accuracy rate."

"Wow…" Beyond breathed out before turning to Light and wrapping his arms around the slender Omega, pulling L into the embrace as well.

"I love you both so much," Light murmured, torn between laughing and crying as he leaned back to look at them. The two Alpha's eyes were glossy with unshed tears as they smiled back at him.

 **xxx**

Light's breathing was soft and steady as he slumbered in L's arms on the drive back. The two men beamed at one another, hearts ready to burst with joy at the news that their mate was healthy and carrying their babies. It would be a couple weeks before the final confirmation via ultrasound, but they'd have the extended blood panel results back within a day or two. With such accurate results, they could proceed with confidence.

"We're going to need to go house hunting… _soon_ ," L whispered.

"Yes, I want him to feel settled in long before the babies arrive…jeez, L… _babies_ …" Beyond laughed softly and reached out to stroke their young Omega's brunet locks.

"I know…it's like a dream," L murmured, gazing at their slumbering mate in adoration. "How did we get so lucky."

"No one _*yawn*_ is getting lucky if you keep waking me up," Light mumbled sleepily as he nestled closer.

"Yes, dear."

"Shut up." Light weakly slapped at L's shoulder, causing both Alphas to snicker quietly.

"We're just parking now…do you want one of us to carry you upst-"

"I'm pregnant, not an invalid," Light scowled half-heartedly. An adorable pout overtook his soft lips as he sat up straight and blinked tiredly. L's breath caught at how cute Light was. He just wanted to hold him tight and never let go.

"Umm…" Light glanced down at the arms wrapped around his body. "Can you let me go so we can head inside?"

"Oh…sorry," L muttered in embarrassment as he released his mate.

Once they'd made it upstairs, Light wandered off wordlessly toward the bedroom, presumably to lie down. L watched the shuffling figure with concern.

 _I hope he's alright._ The Alpha wondered as he and Beyond made their way toward the office.

"Does he seem okay to you?" Beyond asked L, affirming that he hadn't been the only one worried.

"I think so?" L responded as they entered the office. "Do you think we should check on him?"

"I don't know…would he be upset if we did?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Maybe we should?"

"Do you want to-"

"Oh, for God sake, I'll check on him for both of you," Alex interrupted with a roll of his eyes, setting aside his laptop and rising from the sofa, muttering something about clueless Alphas under his breath as he left the room.

 **xxx**

Light dropped the exhausted Omega act as soon as he got back to the bedroom, pulling out his laptop and logging in so he could continue his research. He was confident that with a little more digging, he'd be able to more completely validate his theory regarding the murders.

 _If I can just find some more-_

A soft rapping on the door interrupted his thoughts and Light quickly closed the lid of his computer and shoved it under the blankets.

"Come in."

Alex peered inside curiously before entering and closing the door behind him. The blond slowly made his way over to where Light sat.

"Everything okay?" the other Omega asked. "Your husbands seemed concerned, so I thought I'd just pop by and see how you were doing."

"I'm fine, just tired," Light responded, swallowing down the guilt at having made his mates worry.

"Hmm," Alex replied, gaze swinging to the edge of the laptop peeking out from under the covers.

 _Damn it…_

"You know, they'd understand if you just needed some time to yourself," Alex assured him. "You don't have to hide anything from them."

"I know that," Light muttered softly, no real bite to his words as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, I just want you to know that if you ever need someone else to talk to, I've been told I'm a good listener," Alex explained with a hopeful, disarming smile that dissolved any annoyance he'd been feeling.

"Thank you. I might take you up on that offer sometime."

"Can I sit?" Alex asked, gesturing to the edge of the bed. Light nodded. "So, how did the appointment go?"

"Well, apparently it's highly likely I have more than one bun in the oven," Light replied with a shrug.

"Wouldn't that be more like…a basket of rolls?" Alex deadpanned.

"Seriously?" Light asked with an amused chuckle. "That was terrible."

"I think I saw it on a t-shirt once…" Alex replied before concern filled his eyes once more. "But, really, are you okay? How do you feel about the whole situation?"

"I think…" Light sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, truly considering the emotions that had been welling up inside him since the appointment. He found a smile spreading across his face as he met the other Omega's eyes. "I'm happy…I never thought I would feel this strongly about- I'm just _happy_."

"I'm really glad to hear that, Light," Alex grinned and reached out to squeeze the younger man's hand. "I think you're going to be a wonderful parent."

"Thank you," Light murmured, a warmth building in his chest at the kind words from the lavender-scented Omega. "I think that's exactly what I needed to hear."

"Is there anything else I can help with? I can go get them if you-"

"No, no…um, that's okay," Light replied, eyeing the other man and trying to decide if he should tell Alex what he was doing. _Can I trust him? I think so… Maybe he'll have some insights on what I've found so far._

"Actually, can I show you something? You have to promise to keep it between us until I'm ready to tell L and Beyond," Light murmured as he pulled out his laptop.

"Of course, you can trust me, Light," Alex assured the brunet, joining him on the bed to look at the computer screen.

"Okay…well, I have this theory…"


	32. Home

"I'll give you a few minutes to discuss," the real estate agent smiled and left them to consider the home they'd just been shown.

"This place is…" Light was at a loss for words as he looked around the gorgeous living room. "…amazing."

"It has heated floors," L mumbled with an uncharacteristically beatific expression on his face. He turned to glance at both of them. "I want it."

"Ha, I'm sure you do," Beyond's gaze was thoughtful as he took in every detail of their surroundings. "But is it big enough?"

"It has _six_ bedrooms," Light retorted with a roll of his eyes. "How much bigger do you think we need it to be?"

"Well," Beyond murmured as he wrapped his arms around Light. "Big enough to comfortably accommodate all of the beautiful children we're going to have together." One of B's hands slid down to lay on Light's stomach as he placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Is that alright with you?" Beyond whispered, as his hand moved in soothing circles upon Light's belly. The brunet nodded and cleared his throat.

"Yeah," Light turned to look at him, a soft smile spreading across his face at the thought of little feet sprinting through the halls around them. "I think that sounds wonderful."

"Quillish?" L's voice rang out suddenly as he spoke on the phone, startling both of them. "Please proceed with putting an offer in on the Azabu property."

The two of them looked at each other and then back to L in surprise.

"What? I thought we all liked it, yes?" L replied innocently as he hung up. The Alpha gave them a small shrug, acting like he hadn't just decided to drop one billion yen to purchase a luxury home in Tokyo. Light sighed, an amused smile on his face as he nodded.

"Yes, it's perfect," Light admitted.

"And secure too," Beyond murmured, eyeing the small walled courtyard that sat just outside the living room. In other places throughout the home, large mosaic walls were strategically placed a couple feet out from all the large windows in the home to allow the sunlight in, while still maintaining their privacy. "I'll need to review the blueprints to see where we could potentially install a second safe room on the upper floor."

"The one on the ground floor isn't enough?" Light asked in surprise.

"No," L chimed in with a shake of his head. "It's too small to store the secure documents and computer files that we need to protect and be able to accommodate us comfortably in case of emergency. We'll probably spread things through the rooms so that they both have enough space inside."

"I know it seems like a lot, sweetheart," Beyond kissed the top of his head. "But we have these in the other locations as well. It ensures we can protect sensitive information from anyone who might try to break in. Not to mention it's a solid defensive measure in the unlikely situation that someone identifies either of us and makes an attempt on our lives."

 _I would've preferred not to consider that possibility._ Light shivered as fear raced down his spine. If his theories on the murders were correct, it wouldn't be long before they faced just such a situation. _The killer is going to make a move against L and Beyond eventually. It's just a matter of wh-_

"Light? Are you feeling okay?" The Omega jolted in surprise as L hugged him close and released a soft croon. Light's body responded immediately to the familiar sound, tension fleeing from his limbs in moments. Light tucked his face into the crook of L's neck and breathed in the soothing scent of his mate.

"I'm just tired," Light finally responded with a heavy sigh.

"Let's get back to the penthouse," Beyond replied with a kiss to one of the bond marks on Light's neck.

 **xxx**

After a short nap at home, Light felt refreshed and ready to face what remained of the day. His stomach growled as he rose from the bed, reminding him that he'd skipped lunch earlier in favor of sleep. He caught sight of himself in the mirror and quickly straightened his clothes. He ran his fingers through his hair as well, trying to fix the mess it had become.

"That's better," he decided, shooting his reflection a brilliant smile before heading to the kitchen to seek out a snack. He gratefully pulled out a container brimming with an assortment of onigiri that Quillish had prepared that morning.

 _That man is a Godsend._ Light decided as he closed the refrigerator.

Onigiri was on the short list of foods that didn't make the brunet want to throw up on sight and Quillish had been kind enough to ensure that Light had a fresh variety to choose from at all times. He removed the lid of the container as he sat down at the dining table and plucked one out.

"So, I heard you bought a house," Alex laughed softly, patting him on the back as he walked up behind him. Light glared at the aromatic mug of coffee in the blonde's hand and Alex's smile immediately grew apologetic. He sat down next to Light and innocently pushed his cup to sit between them. "I won't say a thing if you don't…"

Light's eyes darted around, leaning back to peer into the kitchen and make sure they were alone before taking a drink. He hummed appreciatively as the liquid hit his tongue.

"Thanks," Light murmured, a secretive smile on his face as he slid it back over and picked up his onigiri again. "If I drink any more than that B will smell it on me."

"Yes, he always has had a way of sniffing out the truth," Alex agreed as he picked up the mug. The two Omegas enjoyed a quiet moment, staring out the window at the skyline. "Do you like it?"

"The new house or the coffee?" Light smirked, taking another bite of his rice ball.

"Either, both," Alex replied playfully as he took a sip. "L wouldn't shut up about the heated floors and how he needs them installed at the house in Winchester."

"I can imagine," Light chuckled. "The house is beautiful, close in, secure and…" The brunet's hand drifted to his still flat belly. "…there's lots of room. For guests too, I'm sure," Light pointed out with a smile at the other man.

"I'd be honored to pay all of you a visit from time to time," Alex beamed. Light felt a comforting warmth in his chest. It was so nice to have another Omega around. He'd gone most of his life without regular interaction with someone of his own dynamic. Light would've never expected to feel this way. He'd never really had a real friend before.

"Speaking of cases," Light lowered his voice. "Were you able to find anything conclusive based on what I gave you?"

"Not yet, unfortunately. However, that doesn't mean your theory isn't valid. It's a lot more than we've had to go on than in other cases," Alex explained to him. "We need to figure out what their next move is…"

"Don't pretend that you're not thinking the same thing I am," Light stated in a rushed whisper, eyes narrowing. "It's not too difficult to figure out the best way to hurt L and Beyond, especially after what happened to that poor Omega at her reception." Alex sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair, taking a drink of his coffee as he considered Light's words.

"We don't _know_ that their end goal is to kill you," Alex murmured as he stared into his cup, concern etched on his features before he finally looked at Light again. The smile he wore now was forced as he attempted to reassure the younger Omega. "Besides, they'd never get past all of us, so they'll just have to find some other way to get their attention."

"That likely means someone else will die in the meantime until we catch them," Light snapped in frustration as he closed the container and stalked into the kitchen to put it away _. I can't let that happen. There must be something we can do to draw them in, some sort of…_

"Bait," Light muttered softly to himself as the refrigerator door swung closed. _Yes, I just need to create the right set of circumstances-_

"How are you feeling? Better?" Beyond asked as his arms encircled Light's waist. Light leaned back into the embrace and smiled as he turned his head to the side to look at him.

"Much better," Light replied with a gentle brush of his lips against Beyond's own. "How's the case going?"

"Frustrating," Beyond pouted adorably as he rested his chin on Light's shoulder. "We're beginning to think that they're not even in Japan anymore."

"They have to be," Light blurted out before he could stop himself. Beyond lifted his head, curiosity in his gaze.

 _Shit._

"Why would you think that?"

"No, it's nothing. Just pretend I didn't-"

"Light," the Alpha replied in a voice laced with suspicion. "Have you been hacking into the secure server again?"

"Umm," Light looked away so he could stare intently at the floor. "Maybe? Just a little…"

"Light, we don't want you worrying about this," Beyond ran his hands up and down along Light's arms in a soothing motion. "Just let us take care of it, okay? It's our job."

Light stiffened at the words. He knew in his heart that his mate wasn't trying to be mean by saying such a thing, but it still felt like a slap in the face. The spark of frustration that had been smoldering inside him burst into flames of anger. He whirled around with contempt in his amber-hued eyes.

"And what _exactly_ is my job?" Light hissed out. Beyond's jaw dropped in surprise at the sudden change in behavior. "Is it to look pretty? Make babies? Bend over and take it like a-"

"Hey!" Beyond exclaimed with a hurt expression on his face. "I would hope that by now you'd know that's not how we see you. This is work, it's what we do, and we've been doing it for years. Maybe one day once you've gone to college-"

"Right, I understand," Light replied coolly, raising an eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his chest. There was only one way to get them to listen to them and this wasn't it.

"I'm glad to hear that sweetheart," Beyond murmured, seemingly relieved as he pulled Light into his arms. "You'll have your chance one day, I promise."

"I'm going to go lie down for a bit," Light informed Beyond as he pulled away.

"Okay, do you want me to come with you?" Beyond asked as he tucked an errant strand behind Light's ear. The young Omega shook his head.

"No, but do you think we could head over a little early to my parent's house? I want to look for a few books I think I left behind in my old bedroom," Light asked with a smile that he hoped conveyed his desire to put this all behind them.

"Of course!" Beyond responded eagerly. It was clear that the Alpha was just fine with the idea of sweeping the brief drama under the rug. "I'll let L know."

Light's mind churned as he walked back to the bedroom and his plan grew clearer. He was going to show him just how capable he was of playing at their level, regardless of his dynamic or age.

 _Then they'll have to listen to me._

 **xxx**

"I'm just going to see if I can find those books before dinner!" Light called out as he hurried up the stairs, leaving his mates with his family. He figured L and Beyond could handle both his father's interrogation-like questions for at least ten minutes.

He only needed nine.

"Do you want us to-"

"Nope! I'll be back down in a few," Light exclaimed as he reached the door to his former bedroom and went inside. He closed it but stopped short of locking it, not wanting to seem suspicious if his mates decided to follow him.

Light was relieved to see that his computer was just as he left it. The Omega quickly turned it on and went over to his bookshelf while it started up, grabbing a variety of books on child rearing and Omega etiquette in an effort to keep up the farce that he was simply up searching for reading material in his room. The familiar ping of the login screen drew his attention before long and he tossed the books on the bed, immediately hurrying to sit down at his desk.

Light made quick work of hacking into the NPA server without issue and sought out a case file that he was all too familiar with. Light began entering his notes in the file as he always had in the past; as an anonymous detective within the police department.

 _You listened to my theories when I was just a faceless officer that you couldn't identify._ Light thought smugly as his fingers flew across the keys, laying the groundwork for what he hoped would be a break in the case for his husbands. He was careful to only refer to cases that were publicly recognizable as belonging to the detective L as he suggested that perhaps there was a link between the killer and L specifically. _Hopefully, this will have to be enough to motivate them to dig deeper into other cases and see the possible connections._

Light finished and shut down his computer, checking his watch as he rose from his desk. The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs made him smile as he picked up the books from the bed.

Ten minutes.

Exactly.

 **xxx**

"I'm pregnant."

"I'm going to be an auntie!" Sayu screeched, bouncing up from her seat and rounding the table to hug him. Light laughed as she squeezed him tightly.

"So soon! I'm happy for you," his mother murmured, eyes glistening with tears of joy as she leaned into Soichiro.

"Yes, congratulations," his father replied with a beaming smile as he wrapped an arm around Sachiko.

"We went to see the doc a couple days ago and he confirmed that we can expect multiples, though we aren't sure how many yet," Beyond added as he took Light's hand and kissed the back of it. The Omega felt his cheeks grow pink at the gesture. The small moments of affection that Beyond and L peppered throughout his days never ceased to send Light's heart racing.

"Babies!" Sayu giggled as she sat back down. "This is so cool!"

"We also wanted to let you know that we put an offer on a house today and plan to stay close by for the foreseeable future," L revealed to the Yagami family. Soichiro nodded approvingly.

"That's reassuring to know you'll be nearby. Let us know how we can help support you," the Yagami patriarch replied. "Especially with multiples on the way. That's a handful."

"A couple handfuls I'd say," Beyond joked with a grin on his face. "But we're looking forward to every minute of it."

 **xxx**

The fatigue in Light's eyes was obvious to all of them after dinner, so they quickly said their goodbyes and went back to the penthouse. Light started to head to their bedroom as soon as they exited the elevator to change into pajamas. He waved off their offers to help.

"I know where things like that lead with you two, and I'm tired," Light yawned and rubbed at his eyes as he turned to face them in the hall. "So, unless you don't mind me sleeping through sex you're out of luck."

The scent of L's arousal suddenly spilled out in waves, a jolt of desire coursing through the bond. Beyond and Light stared at him, eyebrows raised in surprise as the Alpha's expression turned from heated to slightly embarrassed under their scrutiny.

"Kinky..." Beyond murmured in amusement. _I had no idea he might like that. Interesting._

"Shut up," L scowled at him, the beginnings of a pout already forming on his lips. Light snickered and closed the distance to wrap his arms around L's neck.

"I'm not opposed to the idea," Light whispered as he placed a trail of kisses along L's throat. "What is it about it that turns you on? Is it the idea of me being spread out naked and at your mercy, unable to resist taking whatever you choose to give me? Is it being able to say whatever filthy things you want to me?" Light's voice was a low purr now as he pressed his body tightly against L's.

"Do you like the idea of me waking up to the feeling of your cock inside me? Maybe, you just get off on the thrill of being caught in the act-"

"Holy shit…yes, to all of it," L breathed out with a shudder as Light's smirking lips brushed against his ear.

"I second that," Beyond mumbled, already feeling the strain of his cock against the front of his pants. "Fuck, the mouth on you sometimes sweetheart."

Light yawned in response, smiling like the cat that got the cream as he disentangled himself from around L and headed for the bedroom again. They both watched him with a sort of awe in their eyes.

"I'm so _sleepy_ ," Light said as he exaggeratedly stretched his arms above his head. The motion lifted his shirt up enough so that both Alphas could see the tempting dimples at his lower back. "I'm sure I'll be out as soon as my head hits the pillow."

L let out a choked whimper as Light turned the corner out of view, desperate, hungry eyes darting to meet Beyond's. The burgundy-eyed Alpha chuckled and pulled L into his arms, drawing his mate into a searing kiss. Beyond tugged at L's lower lip with a growl and the older man immediately relaxed in his arms.

 _Much better._ Beyond thought as he let out a pleased hum and nuzzled L's throat.

"We should let him sleep for now, okay?" B suggested, leaning back to gaze into his husband's eyes. "It'll be so much more fun if he has to wait for it."

"But I don't want to wait for it," L grumbled sourly, looking like a child who'd been told that they had to wait to play with their favorite toy.

"So impatient sometimes," Beyond replied with a roll of his eyes. "Have you forgotten that we have a call with the NPA in the morning? We should go over the files again and see if there's anything new we need to have them dig into."

It was L's turn to roll his eyes now as he spun around in a huff and resignedly started walking toward the office.

"Not to criticize the Chief, but there's no one on his team providing anything new and valuable to this investigation," L muttered as they went inside. "The one person who was useful has gone silent over the last couple of weeks."

"Hmm, yes, our mystery detective," Beyond mused, opening his laptop as L did the same. "I wonder what happened to them."

"I haven't been able to find a viable candidate that may have been transferred out or gone on leave within the last month. It's like they just vanished," L sighed as he started to read Alex's latest assessment of the forensic evidence from the previous crime scenes. They'd asked the blond Omega to go through everything with a fine-tooth comb, hoping he might see something they had overlooked. Beyond focused on reviewing the case notes from the NPA to prepare for the next day. His eyes widened at the latest entries in the file.

"Speak of the devil…" Beyond murmured as he scanned through the anonymously entered notes

"What?" L mumbled absently, not looking away from his own screen. Beyond's brow furrowed as he continued to read.

 _How did we miss this?_


	33. Revelations

**A/N:** L and Beyond are reeling from the latest notes from the 'anonymous' detective at the NPA. Light provides comfort.

* * *

Beyond and L were silently contemplative as they absorbed the weight of the information they'd received. They'd read the anonymous notes several times and checked the files for the murders against several of their own past cases. Though they'd need to take the time to compare more of them to be sure, so far, the theory from their mystery detective seemed to check out.

 _Stupid. I can't believe I didn't see it before._ L scowled as he bit down on his thumb.

"Whoever is doing this. It's personal. They want to hurt us," Beyond muttered angrily as he rose and began pacing near the windows. "That Omega at the wedding reception. It wasn't a coincidence. It was a message. They're going to try and hurt Light."

Beyond's voice cracked at the end, the only indication of the wavering emotion that sought to overwhelm the other Alpha. L rose immediately and hurried to his side, wrapping his arms around him.

"Shh, it's going to be okay," L released a wave of pheromones to try and get his mate under control. "We'll keep him safe. No one is going to hurt Light or the babies."

"I- I'm going to go check on him. I need to see him and know he's okay," Beyond murmured and L nodded in acknowledgment.

"I understand. I'll be able to finish some things up here knowing you're with him. I'll join both of you when I'm done, alright?" L assured Beyond as he released the Alpha from his embrace and watched him leave the office. He went to the computer and started looking through old case files again. There was no way they were going to let anything happen to their mate or unborn children.

 **xxx**

Light sat straight up in bed. He'd been on the edge of falling asleep when the first pangs of distress and fear washed over him. The Omega was about to climb from the bed to seek out his mates when the door opened and Beyond hurried inside, eyes wild with fear as he sought out Light in the dim room. The Alpha closed the door, darkening the room further as he made his way to the bed, scent laced with panic as he crawled into bed with Light.

"B, what happened?" Light mumbled sleepily as the other man pulled him close beneath the covers. "Are you alright?"

"I just needed to make sure you were okay, that's all," Beyond murmured, lips seeking out Light's own.

"I'm okay," Light assured him between kisses as one of B's hands pressed against his stomach, moving in slow gentle circles. "Let's get you undressed if you're going to stay."

Beyond nodded and sat up, turning on the bedside lamp. Light reached for the hem of his mate's shirt and pulled it up over his head, tossing it over the edge of the bed. Not a minute later, Beyond's pants joined it on the floor. Light smiled as Beyond clicked off the lamp and happily snuggled up against him again, bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces as their limbs entwined with one another.

"Love you," Beyond murmured sleepily as Light ran his fingers through the Alpha's hair.

"Love you, too."

 **xxx**

Light awoke feeling rested, but something in the pit of his stomach felt off, wrong. It took him mere seconds to realize that it was because the other side of the bed where L usually slept was empty and didn't look like he'd come to bed the night before. He frowned as he quietly and carefully extricated himself from Beyond's arms, leaving the tired looking Alpha to his slumber.

 _Where are you, L?_ Light shivered in the early morning air, more from the loss of his mate's body heat than the actual temperature. He grabbed his navy blue cashmere robe and wrapped it around himself before exiting the bedroom in search of his other mate. As he neared the office, he heard soft muttering from within. Light peeked inside, a morning greeting caught upon his lips as he took in the scene with wide eyes.

"It's got to be here…" L was crouched down low, biting his thumb as he moved amongst the printouts, open laptops, and folders that littered the entire floor of the office. He'd pause and look at one thing or another for a few seconds before moving on to the next. "Who are they? Can't let them hurt Light…have to protect him."

Light swallowed hard, heart beating rapidly as L continued to mumble to himself.

 _This is my fault._ Light realized guiltily as he backed away from the door and tiptoed down the dimly lit hall. He froze in his tracks when he remembered how Beyond had been behaving the night before when he'd come to bed. _There's no other explanation than that they read the notes I put in the police file. I never thought that they'd get this upset. There must be something I can do to make this right._

Light spun around and took a deep breath as he made his way back along the hallway toward the office. His mates needed comfort and reassurance from him.

 _First things first._ Light quietly opened the door to the room and slipped inside, footsteps drawing L's attention as he walked across the room. The Alpha looked at Light with tired eyes as he drew close and kneeled beside him.

"Light, what are you-"

The Omega cut L off as he pulled him into his arms and released his soothing scent. L let out a resigned sigh in surrender as Light maneuvered him until his head was resting in his lap.

"Just rest for a little while," Light whispered as his fingers carded through L's messy raven strands.

"M'kay…" L's eyes slid closed with a content hum as Light continued to stroke his hair. He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that. The sun eventually rose high enough to fully banish the night away as Light held his mate close and watched him sleep.

The soft creak of the door opening drew Light's attention as Alex peeked his head inside the office. The other Omega's eyes were full of concern as they met Light's own. The brunet shrugged and mouthed the word 'coffee' to Alex. He nodded in understanding and returned several minutes later with a fresh cup for him.

"Thank you," Light murmured as he took it and sipped eagerly. At least he wasn't feeling nauseous, which was a definite plus to staying so close to his mates.

"Where's Beyond?" Alex quietly asked as he pulled a throw blanket from the back of the sofa and draped it over L's sleeping form.

"In bed, but last night he wasn't in much better shape," Light replied in hushed tones. "I think L was awake all-night researching." Light gestured to the mess that covered the floor.

"Pretty sure that the anonymous detective posted something to the case files that upset them," Light explained guiltily. Alex nodded in understanding and began to carefully clean up some of the fallout from L's research exploits.

"They needed to know," Alex assured Light as he gave the younger Omega's shoulder a squeeze in sympathy. "It was the right thing to do."

"I'm not so sure anymore," Light muttered, taking another long sip of his coffee. "Maybe I should've tried to figure this out on my own."

"Whatever you want to do, you know you have my suppo-"

Alex was interrupted when the door flew open and Beyond rushed inside with panic in his eyes until he saw Light and relief filled them instead. It was only then that Beyond took in the full scope of the messy room and L's current sleeping position in Light's lap.

"Oh no…" Beyond mumbled as he began to help Alex tidy up everything. The two longtime friends exchanged a knowing look.

"Is this like what happened during the Bangkok triple homicide?" Alex whispered to the Alpha, holding up the related case file. "Didn't you tell me that L barely slept for a week or so?"

"Yeah, but this…" Beyond shook his head and handed the blond Omega a few papers that belonged with the file he was holding. "This was just overnight that it got this bad."

The Bangkok case was one of L's most famous. The high-profile murder of an American Senator, his top advisor, and his teenage daughter in the suite of a luxury Bangkok hotel was deemed 'unsolvable' after several months of investigation by multiple international police agencies. Until L came along that is.

He had the guilty parties identified and behind bars in mere days. L's success with that case served to unquestionably solidify his reputation as a genius detective. After that, he became even more in demand. A whirlwind of cases came his way from all corners of the world and the seemingly breakneck pace of work hadn't slowed one bit since then.

"What happened?" Light asked curiously.

"L obsesses over the details, it's what makes him so good at what he does," Beyond murmured thoughtfully. "I tend to help pull him back to see the big picture when he gets too deep in the weeds." The Alpha looked around the slightly more organized space and sighed. "Unfortunately, I wasn't there to keep him from getting lost in them last night."

Beyond drew closer and kneeled next to them with a heavy sigh. He brushed a thumb across L's cheekbone, a wistful smile on his face as the other Alpha leaned into his touch.

"How long has he been asleep?

"I'm not sure. The sun was just rising when I found him," Light replied. Beyond reached out to grab a pillow from the nearby couch and carefully tucked it under L's head before helping Light move out from under him. L curled up further into a ball, pulling the blanket tighter around himself. It would have been adorable if the reality wasn't so heartbreaking.

Light had never seen this side of L before. It both concerned and intrigued him. To know that even his brilliant mate's mind could become a victim of his obsessions was a reality check. No one was completely infallible, not even the great detective L.

"I'm going to let Quillish know what happened," Alex informed them as he headed for the door. "I'll bring you both back some breakfast."

"Thank you, Alex," Light responded with a grateful smile, as did Beyond. They looked at one another, then down at L, then back at each other. "What have you done in the past when he's like this?"

"I don't have quite the same knack for calming him with my scent as you do," Beyond explained. "So we usually ended up fighting or fucking…or both. A couple of orgasms usually put him right to sleep."

"Hmm," Light smirked and took a sip of his coffee. "Is that your professional opinion, Doctor?"

"Well, it's not the most scientific method, but it got the job done at the time," Beyond laughed softly as he added another file to the stack of case folders sitting on the floor beside him.

"Do you know what might have set this off?" Light asked, staring into his cup instead of meeting his mate's eyes. _Should I tell him?_

"Yeah, I have a fairly good idea," Beyond muttered as he began to scroll through one of the files pulled up on the nearest laptop screen. "We're trying to find a connection amongst some old cases based on a lead we received last night."

 _I need to tell them._ Light took a deep breath and steeled his resolve _. It could be the difference between another murder happening or not if they can catch whoever is doing this._

"The cases for the Argentinian widow, the Moretti family, the India trafficking ring, and the Nigerian Embassy attack are a good place to start," Light finally forced out the words and hoped that his mate would give him a chance to explain.

"How do you know…" Beyond's voice trailed off as he turned to look at Light in wide-eyed realization. "You're him…the mystery detective."

"Umm, yeah…about that," Light quietly replied, eyes downcast as his nerves sung with anxiety. "I've kind of been secretly helping out the NPA for quite a while now without them knowing it, but I wasn't sure how to tell you. I didn't want you to be mad at me for keeping a secret like this."

"Shh, calm down, sweetheart," Beyond pulled him into his arms and began to croon. "I don't want to see you upsetting yourself like this, neither of us do."

"Are you sure you're not mad?" Light whispered against B's shoulder.

"No," Beyond ran a hand up and down along Light's back. "I'm disappointed that you felt you couldn't come to us, but I understand why."

"Really?"

"Really," Beyond replied as he nuzzled Light's throat.

"No more secrets," L's voice rang out, startling both of them. He eyed Light pointedly before closing them again. "Okay?"

"Yeah, no more secrets," Light assured L as he leaned in to kiss the Alpha's cheek. "I promise."

"Do you want any breakfast?" Beyond asked as they both rose. L shook his head minutely, but that was all the response they received. Light frowned as they left the office.

"Is he mad at me?"

"No, just tired I think," Beyond replied as they made their way to the kitchen. "I'll try taking him some coffee in an hour or so before our call with the NPA. Until then we'll just let him recharge."

"Are you up for some miso with your steamed rice this morning, Light?" Quillish asked as he prepared food at one of the counters. "I also have some of the grilled salmon you liked the other day."

"Sure, thank you." Light and Beyond slid onto the stools at the island in the middle of the kitchen. It wasn't long before their meals were being placed in front of them.

"Feeling okay?" Beyond inquired as Light carefully sniffed at his food before taking a bite.

"Mmm-hmm," Light responded as he chewed. "So far, so good."

"I'm heading out soon to the NPA for the phone call," Quillish informed them. "There's onigiri in the fridge for later if you want it, Light."

"Thank you for that, and for breakfast," Light called after him. The older man politely nodded and smiled as he left the room. Light turned to Beyond as the Alpha cleared both of their plates to the dishwasher. "So, am I allowed to get on the secure server now?"

"It's not like we've been able to stop you so far," Beyond replied with a chuckle as he turned to face Light. "Seems a shame to continue underutilizing such a valuable resource. Just promise me that if you get upset or feel sick, you'll take a break and rest. That's my only condition."

"I think I can work with that," Light beamed as he hopped off the stool and wrapped his arms around his mate. "Thank you."

 **xxx**

"They're letting me officially help with the case," Light's grin was matched on the other Omega's face as he gave him a brief hug.

"Good. It's long overdue and your insights will be invaluable. I'm sure of it," Alex assured him. "Care to join me? I was going to head up to the rooftop garden since the weather is so nice today. I could use some fresh air."

"Agreed, just let me tell L and Beyond where I'm going," Light responded.

"I think that they've already started the call," Alex checked his watch. "I'll text them and let them know where we are. I was going to make a cup of coffee before heading up, do you want one too?"

"Yes, I never did get to finish the one from this morning, so it didn't count," Light chuckled. "I'll grab my laptop from the bedroom and meet you back at the kitchen."

A short while later they had settled down at a table on the roof inside a gazebo and began to work.

"Maybe I've been looking at this all wrong," Light huffed in frustration as he pulled up more of the files for review. "I can't find anything that really stands out about these cases as a whole to give me a clue to who the killer is."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually," Alex took a sip of his coffee and smiled.

 _Maybe I should be looking at what's different between these cases and the ones that don't seem to be related to the murders._ Light considered thoughtfully. _What element or factor was there in every one of these investigations, but is absent in the others._

Light took a long sip of his coffee and began to compare cases from that new perspective, determined to discover the connection to the elusive killer.

"Hey, Alex, you helped out with the Argentinian case, right?"

"Yup."

"Was there anything different about that investigation compare to others you've worked on with L and B?" Light inquired as the other Omega typed away on his computer.

"Hmm, I'd have to think about it a bit. Good question."

"What about the case regarding the India…" Light's voice trailed off with a frown as he started clicking through the files he currently had open.

 _Alex consulted or provided support on all of these._

 _He didn't work on any of the unrelated cases._

 _The killer is someone who knows L and Beyond._

 _Someone who would know how they operate and how to cover their tracks..._

 _Oh, God...no…it can't be…_

Light's heart pounded wildly as he cast a furtive glance at the other man, only to find Alex's gaze already upon him. Light's voice caught in his throat as the Omega stared at him in contemplation for several long seconds before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Well, I wasn't sure whether you'd figure it out or I'd have to explain it to you," Alex smirked as he snapped his laptop shut. "Bravo."

"Alex, I-"Light blinked heavily as his vision suddenly began to waver.

"Wha' d'you do t'me?" Light looked at his half-empty coffee cup with a glare of betrayal as his eyes slid closed and darkness took him.

* * *

 **Endnotes:**

Well, so...

All of you who made comments that you didn't trust me not to bring the angst/drama were right.

I've been waiting 33 chapters to drop this on you.

You're welcome ;)

Come scream at me on Tumblr about it.

Cheers!

AF


	34. Personal

"The three of us were inseparable growing up," Light turned his head toward the sound of Alex's voice.

 _What happened? Why is it so dark?_

Light's mind was fuzzy. Everything was too loud, too jarring to try and-

He gagged as a wave of nausea hit him. The blond rolled the bound and blindfolded Omega over on his side to allow him to empty the contents of his stomach in a bucket. Light groaned, head throbbing as Alex wiped his face off with a washcloth. He tilted Light's head up to give him a sip of water as he continued to speak.

"We did everything together. They were my whole world," Alex murmured as he set the water bottle aside. "When I presented as an Omega, I was sure that it must be fate. We could all stay together, be mates eventually…a real family."

 _He took me from the roof._ Light swallowed hard around the lump of fear in his throat, finally recalling everything that had happened. _He's the killer._

"As we grew older and caseload increased, we saw less of each other, but I thought…" Alex's voice trailed off to a whisper. "I thought that maybe they just needed some time to be young and Alphas. I just needed to be patient and show them how much I cared, remind them of all we'd shared over the years. Eventually, when they were ready, we'd start a family of our own."

The blond's fingers tightened in Light's hair, tugging angrily at the roots as the pungent scent of wilted flowers filled the air. Light whimpered and tried to pull away as Alex laughed bitterly.

"I worked so hard to show them how much I loved them. _I'd do anything for them._ " Alex hissed in Light's ear. "It was working too. I'm sure of it."

"Alex-"

"And then you came along and ruined everything," Alex laid down beside Light and wrapped his arms around the younger Omega, holding him close in a mocking imitation of affection. "You brought this on yourself, Light. You never should've touched my Alphas."

"What are you going to do?" Light asked fearfully.

"I'm going to take back what's mine," Alex explained. "After they find your body they'll need my comfort and support to get through it. I'm sure we'll all be closer than ever once you're gone."

 **xxx**

"Alex was on all these cases too," Beyond muttered as L hung up the phone. The call had run long, giving Beyond plenty of time to review the files that Light had suggested, along with several others that matched up with their killer's MO. "We should get his thoughts on them. See if there's something we're missing."

"Agreed," L responded as he slid his phone into his pocket and followed Beyond from the room in search of the blond Omega. They searched through the sprawling penthouse suite but couldn't seem to locate Alex. "I'm calling him. He must have stepped out."

"L…" Beyond stopped abruptly in the middle of the living room. "We haven't seen Light either. You don't think he went somewhere with Alex? He'd tell us, right?"

L frowned as the call to Alex went straight to voicemail. He tried Light's cell next but received no answer.

"Neither of them are answering," L switched over to the tracking app for their phones. "It shows that they're both in the building. Do you think they could be working in the gazebo on the roof?"

"It's worth checking," Beyond replied as they hurried toward the elevator, L following closely behind. The detective closed his eyes as the elevator rose, trying to sense his mate.

 _I can't feel him…_

As the doors opened they surged forward to seek out both Omegas, dread building in L's chest with every step.

"Light?! Alex?!" Beyond yelled out, voice laced with panic as they came upon the gazebo and found their laptops and phones…or what was left of them. The equipment had been smashed to bits, table askew, chairs overturned, and two shattered coffee cups lay on the ground beneath the table.

"No," L snarled as he spun around and ran to the elevator so they could go back to the office. They were going to figure out who took their mate and oldest friend. "Come on, let's review the surveillance footage."

"If it's anything like the other crime scenes, it'll be on a loop," Beyond muttered angrily as they made the short trip to their floor.

"We have to try, maybe they missed something-"

"They never miss _anything_!" Beyond yelled, hands tugging at his hair in frustration. "That's the whole point. They know us better than we know ourselves. All of our tricks, our methods, our behavior… _everything._ "

L's eyes narrowed thoughtfully as they got off the elevator. This wasn't done by someone who simply knew how the Detective L operated and investigated, this was someone who knew both Alphas personally and that was a very short list of people.

 **xxx**

"Did you know that if an Omega receives an injection of a drug known as Inhibitor Ox32 it temporarily prevents their Alpha from connecting with them through the bond?" Alex asked as he plunged the needle into Light's scent gland. "It's often used in cases of spousal abuse, to prevent the Alpha from finding their Omega if they're in protective custody."

"Alex, please don't do this," Light begged as the other scent gland received the same treatment. He shifted uncomfortably on the hard floor and could feel plastic sheeting sliding around beneath him. The smell of it permeated the air of the room that Alex had moved them to not long ago. Light really didn't want to think about the reasons why Alex would cover the floor with plastic…

"I- I thought we were friends," Light blurted out as he tried to reign in his growing panic.

"Friends wouldn't steal another Omega's Alphas," Alex chided.

"But I am your friend, Alex," Light knew he was grasping at straws, but pressed on regardless. _I need to convince him that I'm not a threat to his relationship with them. It's the only way to save myself and our babies._

"You've been so amazing and understanding since you arrived. I see why L and Beyond care about you so much," Light insisted as Alex peeled back the blindfold. The blond's hand paused at Light's words, breath hitching in surprise. Alex yanked the blindfold off the rest of the way before grabbing Light's face tightly and leaning in close to stare at the brunet with crazed blue eyes.

"They…care?" Alex whispered hopefully.

"Of course," Light smiled encouragingly as the other Omega's scent of lavender filled his senses. He knew he was on the right track. "We all do, A-"

Light was interrupted as Alex's smooth, soft lips closed the scant distance between them. The fragrance of lavender grew ever stronger as Alex laid a trail of kisses along his throat.

"You smell like them…right _here_ ," Alex mumbled as his teeth scraped across one of the bond marks and he let out a happy sigh. "And _here_ ," he sought out the mark on the other side of Light's neck and nuzzled it sweetly. "My Alphas."

Light tried to shake off the haze from the sedating pheromones of the other Omega, but found little success as Alex's mouth met his once more. He responded instinctively, unable to resist the intoxicating scent of his mates that now coated Alex's lips.

 _L…_

 _Beyond…_

 _I promise I'll get back to you._

 _I'll protect our babies._

 _I just need to show Alex that he can trust me._

 _Like we trusted **him**._

Light's anger at the other man's betrayal rose like a tidal wave, cresting and crashing down upon him. He allowed any sympathy he may have had for the older Omega to be swept away in its wake.

"Alex," Light murmured as their lips finally parted. He looked up at Alex from inches away and smiled sweetly. "Do you think that maybe they could be _our_ Alphas?"

"What?" Alex sat back with a confused look on his face, giving Light a full view of his surroundings for the first time since he'd been taken. His eyes widened slightly as he caught sight of the mosaic walls just outside the windows in his periphery. The room was empty save for a small nearby table and the plastic that covered the floor.

 _We're in the new house! Is this the master bedroom?_

"You're important to us, Alex," Light assured him. "We wanted it to be a surprise, but I guess I'll have to tell you now." Light lowered his eyes shyly before looking up at him and biting his lip. "Well, we were hoping you'd come live with us here."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, if you don't mind sharing them with me that is," Light murmured softly. "I know they were yours first, but maybe you'd give me a chance?"

"But…you'll tell," Alex shook his head in disbelief. "You'll tell them what I've done."

"No, I wouldn't," Light promised. "You know I can keep a secret. Besides, I understand why you did it. You love them so much."

The blond Omega stood with a frown on his face. He started pacing by the windows and mumbling quietly to himself. Light tugged at his wrists where they were tied behind his back, testing the give of the rope while the other man was distracted. The drug that had been in the coffee had faded from his system enough that he could feel strength returning to his limbs.

"No, you're lying," Alex muttered as he quickly undressed, throwing his clothes aside in a corner of the room until he was wearing only his boxers.

"I'm not!" Light's eyes widened as Alex pulled on a pair of latex gloves from the table top. "Please don't do this. We can figure out something-"

"I don't think so," Alex replied as he picked up a sharp and shiny six-inch knife and returned to Light's side. "Besides, it would never work out with the four of us. I've never been very good at sharing."

"L and Beyond will _never_ recover from losing me and the babies," Light retorted. "You'll be ruining any chance of their happiness if you kill me. Is that really what you want to do? I thought you loved them!?"

"Shut up! I'll make them happier than you ever could!" Alex yelled as he backhanded the brunet across the cheek. The other side of Light's face slammed into the floor from the force of the hit. The world before Light's eyes wavered as Alex kneeled beside him.

"I think you're a bit overdressed," Alex cut through Light's shirt, ripping it away to expose his torso and upper body. He traced the tip of the knife along Light's belly, eliciting a fearful sob from the younger Omega.

"I'll leave and never come back, I promise! Please don't hurt my babies, please…" Light cried out. "I'll do anything you want."

"The only babies that L and Beyond will ever have will be the ones I give them," Alex replied coldly as he dragged the knife upward along Light's torso, pressing deeper as he went. Light screamed as the blade finally broke the skin, cutting a line across his chest.

"Please," Light's breath came out in short gasps, heart pounding so hard it felt like it was trying to break free from his body.

"I wish I could say this was nothing personal," Alex whispered in Light's ear as he cut another line along his collarbones. "But it really is."

* * *

Come yell at me on Tumblr: animefanimefic


	35. Scream

"We need to find them," Beyond growled as he turned away from the worthless camera footage. As suspected, it had yielded nothing. The Alpha had grown increasingly agitated as the minutes passed and they came up with no leads as to where their mate was. "Damn it, where would this person take them?"

"Could it be more than one?" L interjected as Beyond began to pace a hole in the floor of the office. "Alex has training in close combat fighting from Wammy's. If it came down to it, he could handle himself, but if there was more than one…"

"There were signs of a struggle, but no blood and the furniture wasn't disturbed. Only the laptops and mugs were," Beyond frowned and continued to walk back and forth as he tried to put himself in the assailant's shoes. Profiling had always been one of his greatest strengths and he needed to leverage it now. _I have to calm down and think rationally if I want to figure this out._

 _The laptops looked like they'd been purposely broken, not wrecked by accident in a fight._

 _The coffee cups were smashed as if they'd been thrown on the ground, not knocked off the table in a scuffle._

 _There was no fight._

 _The destruction was a ruse to throw us off._

 _The person who took them did so without difficulty._

"But why and how…" Beyond murmured thoughtfully. _Why didn't you resist, Alex? Were they threatening Light and you went along with-_

"L, Beyond," Quillish hurried into the room, having returned from the police station following the meeting with the NPA. "Any luck so far?"

"No, the cameras were looped," L sighed in frustration. "I'm reviewing profiles of past and present associates that could be suspects."

"Let me know what I can do," Quillish replied as he pulled out his phone and answered an incoming call. "Hello? Yes, this is Quillish…Oh, my apologies. I won't be able to come to meet you, but we'll pay you for the trip out."

The elder Beta grew pale as the person on the other end of the line responded.

"Screaming? From inside?"

The two Alphas turned their full attention to Quillish as he put the phone on speaker.

"Yeah, I figured maybe you were watching some sort of horror movie and couldn't hear me knocking," the man chuckled. "Must've left the TV running."

"That must have been it. Thank you," Quillish replied in a hurry. "I'll be in touch to reschedule a meeting about the additional panic room."

"Sounds good, take care!" The contractor responded before hanging up.

 _Screaming…_

 _Light…_

Beyond felt strangely calm as he strode to the wall safe and unlocked it. The Alpha pulled out one of the handguns there, checking the clip as he felt L come up behind him.

"B-"

"Don't try to talk me out of this-"

"I'm not," L growled lowly as he placed a kiss on the nape of the younger Alpha's neck and reached past him to pick up the first gun's identical twin. Beyond nodded grimly as felt his own cold rage mirrored through their bond. "Let's go."

 **xxx**

Light wasn't sure how long he'd been screaming. He was pretty sure he'd passed out at one point, but Alex had dragged him to wakefulness once more with a slap across the face.

"No rest for the wicked, Light," Alex chirped gleefully. "I'm not even close to done with you yet."

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! Stop! Please…" Light sobbed as the blond carved into the top of his right thigh with a look of intense concentration on his face.

"Shh, stay still," Alex warned him as he continued. "Wouldn't want me to nick your femoral artery, eh? Fun would be over far too soon if that happened."

Light screamed again, only to have Alex slap a hand over his mouth to muffle it. His captor cocked his head to the side as if listening for-

 _*knock knock*_

Alex scowled and set down the knife before grabbing the gag and securing it in Light's mouth.

 _*knock knock*_

"Don't fucking move, princess," Alex muttered. He took his gloves off and tossed them aside as he stood. The Omega picked up a gun from the table as he hurried from the room.

 _Someone's here. Maybe they can help me. This might be the only chance I have..._ Light stifled a groan as he sat up. His entire body stung and ached from the cuts Alex had made upon it. He tugged at his bound hands again, but it wasn't loose enough to slip free.

 _I just need to get to the panic room._ _Then I'll come up with a plan to get out of these and contact L and Beyond._ Light rose from the bloodied plastic as quietly as possible. He hurried to the doorway, listening closely and looking around. He glanced down at the blood that was starting to drip down his leg from the cut Alex had just made.

 _I'll have to hide quickly, or it'll get on the floor and leave a trail._ Light swayed on his feet briefly, woozy from pain and blood loss as he leaned against the door. _Okay, where is it? I need to remember. If this is the master suite, then-_

Light's breath caught in his throat at the sound of footsteps making their way up the stairs.

 _Shit!_ Light tip-toed quickly to a room a couple doors down and went inside.

"You stupid, fucking bitch!" Alex screeched angrily from down the hall as Light slipped inside an open closet door in the room.

 _Stay calm._ He took a deep breath and tugged at the rope around his wrists again. It had loosened a bit more, but not enough to wiggle free yet. Light grimaced and closed his eyes as a wave of nausea washed over him. _Don't get sick, don't get sick, don't get si-_

"Li-iight!" Alex called out in a tone that was free from the malice it had previously held.

It was the voice of his friend…

Light blinked heavily as Alex's lavender scent flooded the floor. The fragrance was laced with promises of safety, beckoning to Light to reveal himself.

"It's going to be okay," Alex's voice soothed as he made his way down the hall, drawing closer to the room Light was in. "Come out so I can take care of you."

 _Yes, he'll take care of me. He's my friend._ Light eyes slid closed as he was lulled by the tempting call of Alex's powerful pheromones. They snapped open in horror as he started to take a step forward and realized how close he'd come to giving in. Light dug his nails into his palms and bit back a whimper as he heard the door to the room he was in creak.

The brunet Omega held his breath, waiting.

"Light? I want to take you home now," Alex was further away now, heading down the hall. "I promise you'll be safe…"

Light released a shuddering breath as the other Omega's voice grew fainter. He cautiously peered out of the closet before heading for the door.

 _The panic room. Now I remember. It's in the opposite direction, around the corner next to the second-floor office._ Light stepped out into the hall and walked softly down it, unconcerned for the trail of blood he could no longer prevent. He passed by the master suite on his way and could barely contain the urge to run at the sight of the plastic covered room. _No, I just need to keep it together a little longer. I can't take a chance that he'll find me before I can hide again._

"Tsk, tsk…what a mess you've made of this place."

Light turned with a gasp, feet slipping on the blood-slicked floor and forcing him to slam into the wall to keep from falling. Alex smirked from the other end of the long hallway as he began to walk toward Light.

"Whoever was knocking left before I even got to the door," Alex smugly informed him. "It's just you and me now."

 _Run! Fucking move!_ Light screamed in his head as he pushed off the wall and ran in the opposite direction. The door to the panic room was just ahead. If he could get inside-

"Mmph…hnh…" Light let out a muffled cry of pain as he was shoved hard from behind. The sound of Alex's amused laughter rang loudly in his ears. Time seemed to move in slow motion as he stumbled, unable to put his hands out to break his fall, the wood floor rushed toward him…and then, blessed darkness.

 **xxx**

"Keep watch out front," L murmured to Quillish as they stood outside the front door to the house. "If you don't hear from either of us in the next ten minutes, contact the NPA."

The elder gentleman nodded in agreement and keyed in the code on the door to open it. L's eyes widened as they stepped inside, the faint, but unmistakable scent of blood laced the air. L turned to Quillish once more as he and Beyond slipped their shoes off in the entry to allow them to move with more stealth.

 _Call an ambulance. Now._ L mouthed silently to the Beta before closing the door. Beyond signaled to move forward with one of his hands, keeping his gun trained ahead of them as he took the lead. Ever since they'd left the penthouse, Beyond had radiated a determined sense of calm, so unlike the panic and fear that had initially gripped him after they'd discovered Light and Alex were missing.

Beyond stopped briefly and curiously sniffed the air. L took a deep breath as well, picking up on the hints of lavender and strawberries that lingered.

 _At least we're on the right track._ L decided as they followed the scent up the staircase to the second floor where it was thicker. L's heart jumped into his throat as they reached the top and saw streaks of blood painting the floor halfway down the hall. Beyond reached out to grip his free hand and squeezed tightly, never taking his narrowed eyes off the path ahead of them. L reciprocated and steadied himself as they continued ahead.

 _I still can't sense him._ L's stomach lurched with fear. _Please be alive…_

The smell of cigarette smoke wafted through the air. It was familiar somehow, but L couldn't quite place-

"Wake up, you stupid cunt! We're not done yet!"

 _What the hell is going on?_ L wondered as they stopped in their tracks at the sound of Alex's voice and the muffled scream of pain that followed.

 _Light!_

"Welcome back, princess," Alex sneered. "Did that get your attention? Did you like that? You know, you really shouldn't smoke while pregnant, but if you insist…"

A second desperate scream snapped both Alphas out of their momentary shock. They hurried around the corner, coming to a stop at the open door to the master suite.

"Alex, step away from Light," Beyond snarled as he aimed the gun at the blond. L couldn't stay calm as he glimpsed the inside of the room.

Blood was splattered and smeared across the plastic-covered floor.

Cuts, bruises and a few cigarette burns decorated their Omega's body.

All while their closest friend hovered above Light with a gun in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

"Beyond…L," Alex whispered, eyes wild and half-crazed as a bright smile spread across his face. "It's okay, I'm taking care of this. We can be together once I'm done here."

"What do you mean, Alex?" Beyond asked, aim unwavering as he kept his gun trained on the young man.

"I knew I just needed to show you how much I cared first, then you'd see," Alex beamed at them. "All the cases we've worked on over the years…retracing our steps together has been my gift to both of you."

It all suddenly clicked together in L's mind. The pieces of evidence fit seamlessly together in the wake of this revelation.

 _Oh, my God…_

"Alex…are you responsible for all of the murders we're investigating?" L stared at the Omega in disbelief. _What happened to you, my friend?_

"Yes!" Alex nodded eagerly. "I knew it was the best way to show you that I know you better than anyone else. That I'm perfect for you…so we can be mates."

"We already have a ma-"

"I just want the chance to make you happy," Alex interrupted, smile faltering briefly as he pressed the gun to Light's temple. The brunet whimpered in fear as tears streamed down his bruised face. "I'll prove my love to you."

"Alex, _step away_ from Light," L echoed Beyond's earlier words with a low growl and a rush of dominant pheromones to try and compel Alex to submit and obey.

"W-what?" Alex looked like he'd been slapped, shock and hurt clear on his face as he stood, keeping the gun trained on Light. The cigarette dropped from between his fingers, forgotten as it burned a hole in the plastic. "But…don't you see? I love you the most. I always have."

"If you love us, you'll give our mate back," Beyond snapped angrily as his fragile control frayed around the edges. "He is the only thing that matters to us. He's our everything."

"Please, Alex. We love Light," L implored. "Don't hurt him anymore...or you're hurting us, too."

"I see…you don't want me, even now." Alex's happy expression crumbled before their eyes. A heart-wrenching sob escaped him as he lifted the gun to his own temple instead. "I don't want to live without you."

 _No…_

As angry as L was with the Omega for what he'd done, L didn't want him to take his own life. Beyond must've shared his sentiments as he leaped forward to close the distance, shoving Alex's arm toward the ceiling as the gun went off. The blond wailed in despair as Beyond managed to knock it out of his hand.

"Check on Light," Beyond growled as Alex struggled in his arms and he attempted to subdue the Omega. "I've got this under control."

L nodded and rushed forward to kneel on the floor next to their mate. He quickly unfastened the gag and tossed it aside.

"It's going to be okay," L assured his mate as he pulled out his phone and called Quillish.

"Yes, L?"

"We have Light. Is the ambulance on the way?"

"Yes, should be here any minute."

"Please inform them that we have a traumatized pregnant Omega with multiple lacerations and bruising across his body," L tucked the phone between his shoulder and ear as he gently probed Light's skull. "And a likely concussion. We're upstairs in the master suite."

"What about Alex? Did you find him as well?"

L sighed heavily as he looked over to where Beyond was rapidly securing Alex with duct tape at his wrists and ankles

"Just let me die!" Alex cried out as Beyond pulled off another piece of tape and placed it over his mouth. His muffled screaming continued even then.

"Alex has suffered some sort of psychotic break and it appears he is responsible for Light's abduction," L explained as he gently rolled Light over and grabbed a knife off the nearby table to cut through the rope binding him. Quillish was silent for several long seconds.

"I'll arrange for him to be held at a secure psychiatric facility nearby until you decide how you'd like to proceed," the Beta finally replied. "I should be able to have them here within a half hour or so to transport him."

"Thank you, Quillish." L pulled away the remnants of the rope and rolled Light back over.

"Hurts…" Light's breathing was fast, skin cool to the touch as he gazed up at L. The Alpha looked closely at his pupils and found them dilated.

"He's going into shock, Quillish. I have to go," L released his scent to soothe Light, taking his hand as he tried to connect through the bond.

"Why can't I feel you?" L murmured worriedly.

"A-Alex…injected s-something…" Light shivered. "O…uh…Ox32?"

 _A bond inhibitor. Damn it._

"It's going to be alright," L forced a smile on his face and stripped off his jacket, placing it over Light's body to warm him.

"Here," Beyond tugged his jacket off and joined them now that Alex was restrained. He draped it over their mate's legs.

"I really liked those jackets…" Light mumbled as Beyond elevated his feet in his lap, while L started putting pressure on the thigh wound through the fabric.

"You wouldn't believe the things that Quillish has been able to get out of clothing. They'll be fine," Beyond smiled reassuringly at Light as his scent joined L's in the air, along with the sound of a swiftly approaching ambulance.

"Just hold on, help is almost here," L took Light's hand again.

"I'm tired," Light whispered as his eyes struggled to stay open and finally closed.

"Light?" L grew alarmed when there was no response. He felt for Light's pulse and found it beating a rapid rhythm against his fingertips. L had never been a religious man, but at that moment, he found himself praying for the safety of their mate and unborn children.

"Stay strong, Light," L squeezed the Omega's hand and brought it to his lips to place a kiss upon it. "You'll make it through this. I know it."

 _You have to…_


	36. Safe

**A/N:** The aftermath of Alex's attack and Light's recovery.

* * *

"Refill?"

Light looked up from his book and smiled gratefully at the white-haired gentleman.

"Yes, please," he nodded before turning his attention back to the book he'd found at the library earlier; Profiling the Criminal Mind by Eraldo Coil.

 ** _There are…many types of monsters in this world: Monsters who will not show themselves and who cause trouble; monsters who abduct children; monsters who devour dreams; monsters who suck blood, and… monsters who always tell lies. Lying monsters are a real nuisance. They are much more cunning than other monsters. They pose as humans even though they have no understanding of the human heart. They eat even though they've never experienced hunger. They study even though they have no interest in academics. They seek friendship even though they do not know how to love. If I were to encounter such a monster, I would likely be eaten by it. Because in truth, I am that monster._ "**

Light read the passage again. Something about those words reminded him of…

Reminded him of…

Of…

He looked up as a fresh cup of coffee was set on the table, only to find no one there. Light shrugged and picked it up anyway. It seemed logical for some reason that he would be surrounded by empty booths in an empty café. The distant mechanical beeps and whirrs from the espresso machine and kitchen were the only sounds. Light took a sip and basked in the warmth that enveloped his body.

Light peered out the windows of the café at the police station across the street, barely visible as night began to fall. His face grew pale as a young man came into view in the growing darkness, walking past the windows on the otherwise empty sidewalk. Light wasn't sure why he was so uneasy, but there was something about the man that made his skin crawl. The Omega's heart beat faster as the blond neared the door to the café and panic clawed at his insides.

"No…he can't come in. Someone stop h-"

 _*click*_

A white-haired older gentleman suddenly appeared before the door and locked it just as the blond reached for the handle. The man shook it violently and glared at them for several long seconds. He finally turned away and started to pace back and forth in front of the café.

"Don't worry, you're safe here. He can't get in," the old man smiled reassuringly at Light before disappearing and leaving the brunet alone once again.

 _I'm safe here._ The young Omega sighed contentedly.

 ** _Sweetheart, please come back to us…_**

The familiar scent of leather and oak filled the air.

 ** _We love you so much…_**

Light smiled as the comforting aroma of cider washed over him as well. He picked up the soft, fluffy white blanket that had appeared on the seat next to him and wrapped it around himself. He buried his nose in the fabric and took a deep breath. It smelled wonderful.

It smelled like home.

He'd stay there a bit longer, just until he was sure it was safe to go outside.

Light's gaze strayed briefly to the windows where the man continued to pace in the nearly pitch-black darkness. The only illumination outside was from the faint and distant lights of the police station. Light returned his attention to his book and turned the page as he nestled himself deeper into the booth.

 _Yes, just a little while._

 _Until it's safe._

 **xxx**

"The surgery went well," Dr. Tanaka explained to the two Alphas as he and Dr. Sato spoke to them just outside Light's room. Light's Omega Specialist had hurried to the hospital when he'd been informed of his patient's situation and had been coordinating with Dr. Tanaka, the surgeon who had been on duty when Light was brought in.

"We treated the burns and stitched up the lacerations. Once he was stable, we did an MRI. There were minimal signs of swelling and no bleeding in the brain. This is good news; however, he did take a considerable blow to his frontal lobe, and we'll have to wait for him to wake up to assess whether there is any impact to his mental functions," Dr. Tanaka gestured for them to enter the room as he continued to explain Light's condition. "We're continuing to flush his system to remove any trace of the bond inhibitor."

L's hand convulsed around Beyond's as they finally saw their mate. Light looked so pale and small amongst all the wires and machines surrounding him on the bed. The only color in his complexion was from the bruises that had formed from Alex's attacks upon him.

"The babies are fine as well," Dr. Sato assured them as they drew closer. "And we've given him a pain medication that is safe for pregnant Omegas so that he's comfortable."

"When will he wake up?" L finally managed to get out as they reached the bedside and sat down next to it. The two doctors glanced at one another, a silent communication passing between them.

"Based on his current vitals, pheromone output and response to stimuli, Light appears to be in a shock-induced drop," Dr. Sato quietly explained to the two Alphas. "His body and mind are instinctively trying to protect himself and the babies by doing this. The sense of being cut off from his Alphas due to the inhibitor and the shock he's endured from his wounds are the primary causes for his current state. The return of your bonded connection and physical presence should help correct that. We're just not sure how long it will take, unfortunately. You'll need to be patient."

The mechanical beeps and whirrs of the machines were the only sound for several long seconds as L and Beyond absorbed Dr. Sato's words. They reached out to take Light's slightly chilled hand together, gently warming it between them.

"Sweetheart, please come back to us," Beyond whispered hopefully.

"We love you so much," L murmured as he kissed their joined hands.

"We'll give you some privacy." Dr. Sato and Dr. Tanaka quietly left the room and closed the door.

"Light…wake up," Beyond's voice broke as he moved their hands to rest on the Omega's stomach. He leaned forward to rest his cheek against the bed sheets and looked up at L with unshed tears in his burgundy-hued eyes. There were a million questions in the younger Alpha's gaze, but L knew that there was only one that Beyond needed the answer to at the moment.

"He's going to be okay," L stated firmly as he mirrored Beyond's pose and reached out with his free hand to run his fingers through the Alpha's dark hair. "We're all going to be just fine."

 _Please wake up, Light._

 _Please…_

 **xxx**

"How is he today?" Soichiro quietly asked as entered Light's hospital room. He'd been visiting every day on his way to work since the attack.

"He's continuing to heal well, but otherwise…" Beyond's tired voice trailed off and Soichiro nodded in understanding. There'd been no signs yet that the Omega was any closer to waking up than he had been five days ago when he was admitted.

"Where's L- I mean, Ryuzaki?" Soichiro asked as he approached the other side of the bed. After what had happened, they'd really had no choice but to explain everything to the Chief of the NPA, including the truth about L's identity.

He'd been more furious about the fact that they'd let his son get caught up in the crossfire of Alex's disturbing declaration of love than anything else. As Beyond had suspected, the seasoned police officer had understood the reasons why they would have to keep L's identity secret.

"He should be back soon. He's sending out a report to the ICPO regarding our findings in the investigation," Beyond explained. "Obviously there will be some details left out, but you should see a copy of it come across your desk later today once it's been submitted."

"What's the plan for… _him_?" Soichiro asked, pointedly leaving out the name that none of them would speak around Light. Beyond sighed wearily in response. His feelings were mixed on the subject. He could never forgive Alex for what he'd done, but it was clear that the Omega was completely out of his mind.

The blond had slit his wrists with a piece of broken mirror shortly after arriving at the secure psychiatric facility. Because of the suicide attempt, Alex had been restrained and sedated off and on for the last few days. When the meds periodically wore off, the Omega wasn't responsive to the psychiatrists trying to evaluate him. He would often scream and sob hysterically until he wore himself out or was sedated again.

"We have an agreement in place with the ICPO that gives L the freedom to handle the treatment of criminals that we help apprehend if he so chooses," Beyond shrugged as he scratched at the five-day-old stubble on his chin.

"Given the magnitude of the crimes committed and his mental state, I don't think that he'll ever see the outside of a high-security psychiatric facility again," Beyond softly replied as he tried to breathe around the crushing guilt that weighed heavily on his chest.

Guilt for his oldest friend's psychosis.

Guilt for the numerous victims across the world who had lost their lives.

Guilt for his mate's injuries at the blond Omega's hands.

"How could anyone do something like this and call it love? Think that it will make them happy?" Beyond choked out as he took Light's hand once more. Soichiro placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze that somehow seemed to lift a small amount of the weight from Beyond's body.

"I'm not sure," Soichiro murmured. "All I know is that anything obtained by killing people can never bring true happiness."

Beyond nodded in agreement and forced himself to steady his breathing. He had to keep it together and stay calm for Light's sake. Their mate wasn't going to wake up if he felt that the environment around him wasn't safe and secure. The Alpha released a soothing pulse of his scent and squeezed Light's hand.

"Call me if anything changes." Soichiro released him and headed for the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then," Beyond replied, never turning his attention from the motionless figure before him in the bed. The door clicked shut and he was left alone with Light once more.

"I remember the first time I saw you outside the police station," Beyond smiled wistfully as he brushed a few errant brunet hairs away from Light's face. "There was no doubt in my mind that I had to meet you. There was a strength in how you held yourself. It shone through in your every movement. You instantly made my world a little brighter."

The door eventually opened again and Beyond smiled at the rich aroma of the coffee that L had brought with him.

"I figured if anything could convince Light to wake up, it might be the promise of coffee," L explained as he set the drink carrier on the table next to the bed. Beyond chuckled and took the cup that his mate handed him.

"You might be right. Hey, sweetheart? If you don't wake up, I'm going to drink your coffee," Beyond quietly teased before taking a sip. He nearly choked as he felt Light's fingers curl against his own. "Light? I swear his hand just moved."

"It could just be an involuntary reaction to touch, B," the other Alpha murmured sadly. "I mean, I'd love it to be true, but…"

L's voice trailed off as the fragrance of strawberries and cream grew stronger. It was the first time that Light's scent had responded since his arrival in the hospital.

"See?" Beyond grinned, his own scent spilling forth and mixing with Light's as he kissed the back of the Omega's hand. "It's working."

"You might be right," L conceded as his cider-tinged scent joined theirs.

"Do you feel that?" Beyond whispered as happiness and love spread through the bond they all shared.

"Yeah, I feel it," L's eyes were full of hope as he hurried to the opposite side of the bed to take Light's other hand. "Come on, Light. Wake up. We're here…waiting for you."

 **xxx**

 ** _I remember the first time I saw you outside the police station._**

Light set down his book and looked toward the windows of the café. The morning rays were banishing the darkness from the world and the station was slowly becoming visible once more across the street.

 _That scary man. I think he's gone now._ Light realized as he scooted to the edge of the booth to get a better look.

 ** _You instantly made my world a little brighter._**

The sun was shining outside and it's inviting warmth was suddenly much more appealing than the blanket he held in his hands. He slipped out from beneath it as he stood and walked toward the front of the café. The whirring and beeping of the espresso machine grew louder as he passed the counter. He paused at the sight of a freshly brewed coffee in a to-go cup sitting there.

"That's for you," the elderly gentleman explained as he appeared once more.

"Thank you," Light murmured as he picked it up.

"They're right over there," the older man gestured toward the windows. Light looked outside and saw two blurry figures standing across the street in front of the police station.

"Who are they?" Light turned to ask the man, only to find him gone. Light gripped his cup tighter and headed for the door. With each step, the figures became clearer and the scent of leather, oak and cider grew stronger.

Light took hold of the handle as he reached the door and gazed across the street at the two familiar men waving at him and smiling.

 ** _We're here…waiting for you._**

"L…Beyond…"

Light grinned and stepped outside.

* * *

 **End Notes:**

Whew...this chapter was surprisingly emotional for me to write and I hope you enjoyed it :)

It kicked me in the feels a few times, not gonna lie.


	37. Ours

**A/N:** Wow you guys...this fic is something I never expected to become so dear to so many, including myself.

This is the final chapter of Y/M/O and I could not be more grateful to those who have taken this journey with L, Beyond and Light.

* * *

L glanced over at the door as Beyond strode into the office. The other alpha's expression was curious as he peered around the room.

"Looking for something?" L smirked and leaned back in his chair.

"Yes, I'm on the hunt for two stinky little pups in desperate need of a bath," Beyond playfully replied. "Oh, where could they be? Have you seen them?"

"Nope," L barely contained his laughter as giggles filled the air, spilling out from behind the sofa in the corner of the room. "They couldn't possibly be in here."

"Hmm, well then," Beyond tiptoed toward the sofa with a grin on his face. "I suppose there's no chance they're behind…Here!"

Hana and Aiko squealed excitedly and ran out from behind the sofa away from their Papa. Their faces were filled with bright smiles as they tried to make another escape attempt.

"There you are! You little rascals," Beyond exclaimed in faux surprise as he easily scooped up one of the twins under each arm. Their dark raven hair fell over their identical faces as they were toted out the door.

"Good luck!" L called out after him, chuckling softly as he turned back to his computer. A few seconds later, his gaze swung to the door again as peals of musical laughter drifted in from down the hall. He rose from his chair, unable to resist the urge to help with the twin's bath time.

 _Those two are a handful._ L thought as he made his way down the hall toward the sound of running water. He paused as he passed the study. The sound of fingers moving rapidly across a keyboard drew his attention and prompted him to silently peer within.

The golden rays of a brilliant sunset shone into the room, illuminating the figure sitting at the desk near the windows. Light's foot tapped softly on the floor every so often to the beat of the music playing from his headphones. L quietly closed the door once more, not wanting his mate to be disturbed while he studied.

 _He's worked so hard. I'm so proud of him._ The scent of a happy and content omega lingered in L's periphery as he hurried down the hall once more toward the sounds of laughter and splashing in the bathroom.

"And done," Light murmured softly. A pleased smile spread across his face as he sent his final paper off to his professor. The sleepless nights trying to balance parenthood and college over the last three years had been worth it.

 _I really did it. I'm a college graduate._ Light took off his headphones and set them on the desk, turning on a lamp as the last rays of sunlight faded away on the horizon. He leaned back in his chair, gazing contentedly at the swiftly darkening view outside the English manor where they spent most of their time.

"Ahh!" The sound of bare little feet and silly giggles sped past the closed office door.

"You've unleashed the kraken!" Beyond bellowed with a villainous laugh as he ran after them.

Light snickered in wry amusement as he closed his laptop.

 _I should see what we're having for dinner._ Light decided as he rose and headed for the door to the office. _Those two always forget to-_

"Oww…" Light winced as he collided with L as he stepped out into the hallway. He was ready to tell the detective off, but before he could Light started laughing hysterically at the sight of his bedraggled mate. L's white, long-sleeved tee was soaked, along with his hair.

"It's not funny," the alpha pouted and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Yes, it really is," Light smirked and stepped closer, running his fingers through L's wet raven strands and pushing it back from his face. The alpha's eyes widened, filling with barely contained desire.

"I…we…okay…yeah…" L dazedly babbled as Light impulsively leaned in to press a gentle kiss on his lips. L's hands came to rest on Light's waist, bunching in the fabric of the omega's shirt. "Uh…we didn't disturb your schoolwork, right?" L asked breathlessly.

"Nope," Light smiled shyly up at him from mere inches away. "I managed to wrap up everything early. I'm all finished."

"Really? Well, congratulations." L cupped Light's cheek in his palm as he went in for another lingering kiss. "So…that means tonight we can, uh…"

"Mmm-hmm," Light nodded knowingly, a playful look in his eyes. "I can't wait to show both of you just how much I appreciated your patience while I finished my finals."

The two alphas had been understanding when Light had asked that they let him focus completely on his studies during his finals. They had agreed to keep their libidos in check and not distract him until he was done. Light knew just how easy it would be to get sidetracked by his mate's lustful urges and forget everything else.

"I can't wait," L managed to softly groan as Light wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled his throat.

"Mama! Mama!"

"Save us from da krak-an!"

Two small, half-dressed figures hurried down the hall, laughing joyfully as they each latched onto one of Light's legs. The omega smiled at Beyond, following not too far behind them. His hair was messy and unkempt, shirt splattered with bath water.

"The kraken, huh?" Light teasingly raised an eyebrow at the alpha.

"I have been bested," he responded with an exaggerated faux huff as he reached them. "Guess I should have known…mamas beat krakens every time."

"Naturally," Light chuckled as he reached down to hoist up one of his children on each hip. He kissed them on their foreheads as they snuggled closer, clinging to Light like koalas. "Why don't you both go get dried off while I see about getting the rest of their clothes on."

Light sighed happily as he made his way toward the twin's bedroom, basking in the warmth of the two beautiful children in his arms.

Light glanced back as he reached the end of the hall, eyes locking with Beyond's as L whispered in his ear. Light's breath was stolen away as he took in the blatant expression of lust that spread across the alpha's face. Light winked at Beyond, a promise of more later that evening in his gaze as he turned the corner.

"Thanks, Quillish." Beyond handed the other man the baby monitor with a smile. "We appreciate you keeping an eye on them tonight. Call us if there are any problems and one of us will come down the hall to help."

"It's no trouble," Quillish assured him as he took the monitor and headed for the guest room across the hall from the twin's room. "Those two sleep so heavily that once they're out you could probably send a marching band through there and they wouldn't wake. Of course, the soundproofed walls probably help a bit as well."

"Too true," Beyond chuckled softly in agreement.

"Now, go spend some quality time with your mates." Quillish shooed the alpha away with a twinkle in his eyes. Beyond nodded and eagerly headed for their bedroom further down the hall. He had to agree that the soundproofing improvements to the house had proved quite beneficial, even if that meant that they needed baby monitors to hear the twins at night.

It was also nice not to have to worry about any noises from inside their bedroom making their way to impressionable little ears.

Beyond was once again grateful for the insulation as he entered the master suite and closed the door. He stripped off his clothes as he headed for the sound of running water in the bathroom.

The scent of arousal filled the steamy air; soft, gasping moans drawing him further inside in search of his husbands. He licked his lips as he entered the large walk in shower, admiring the view as one of L's hands dipped between the tempting globes of Light's ass. L's eyes met his over Light's shoulder, a smirk on the alpha's face as he slid a finger inside their mate.

"L…" Light whimpered against the warm, damp skin of L's throat. His hips canted backward, greedily chasing more of the same.

"You like that, hmm?" L murmured against the shell of Light's ear; his charcoal-hued gaze continued to burn right through Beyond. The alpha's hand strayed downward, lazily pumping his cock as L put on a little show with their omega. "You want more?"

"Yeah," Light breathlessly replied as his hands carded through L's wet hair and he dragged him in for a kiss. Light moaned softly against L's lips as another finger was added.

 _I can't wait any longer._ Beyond silently closed the distance, warm water raining down on his back as he grasped Light's hips tightly. He pressed firmly against the younger man, letting him feel the hot, hard length resting against the curve of his ass.

"B…" Light's eyes were glazed over with lust as he looked back at him. Beyond didn't hesitate to capture Light's mouth in a hungry kiss, unable to resist getting a taste of his delicious mate. His breath caught in his throat as L's slick covered hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it several times before guiding the tip of it to Light's entrance.

"Hngh…yes…" Light groaned as Beyond began to steadily spear him open. His fingers dug into Light's skin, barely able to stop himself from just slamming inside all at once. He forced himself to go slowly as he worked himself balls deep inside the tight, wet heat of his omega's body.

"God, sweetheart. You feel so damn good," Beyond muttered, looking down at where they were joined as he slowly pulled out. He teasingly rubbed the tip of his cock against Light's fluttering rim before roughly pushing inside once more; the last remains of his restraint falling away as instinct took over.

"Fuck…fuck…yes…harder," Light whined as Beyond set up a steady rhythm, fucking him open with his thick cock.

"That tight little hole is practically sucking me in, Light. Your body is so greedy," Beyond growled out as his hips smacked wetly against Light's ass. "I think your mouth needs something to fill it, too."

He took a step back and gripped Light's hair, leaning him forward at the waist and guiding his mouth to L's straining length. L's head fell back against the tiles with a groan as Light's lips eagerly wrapped around him.

"So perfect, taking us so well." Beyond praised as he began to fuck him again, relishing the sight of Light's head bobbing up and down, sucking L's cock like he was starved for it. Beyond reached around Light's body with one hand to teasingly rub his belly.

"You like being filled up, don't you, sweetheart?" Beyond leaned forward to growl in Light's ear. "We're gonna cum in you so much tonight that your cute, little stomach is gonna look pregnant again. All full and round…like you're filled with our pups."

Light shuddered at his mate's words, clenching hard around Beyond's cock as he let out a needy whine. Beyond groaned and wrapped a hand around Light's erection to stroke him. His eyes met L's once more and the other alpha nodded in understanding as he continued to chase his release. None of them were worried about lasting very long this first round, wanting to take the edge off the pent-up lust inside all of them. Light moaned and tightened further around him. Beyond grinned at the sensation and began to pound into the omega with hard, deep thrusts to push him over the edge.

"That's it, sweetheart. Come for us."

"Good morning." Light smiled sleepily and opened his eyes as gentle kisses peppered his face and the smell of breakfast filled the air.

"Morning," Beyond murmured as his lips brushed against Light's own. The alpha leaned away, sitting at the edge of the bed to smile contentedly back at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Mmm…" Light stretched languidly and grinned up at the alpha. "I think the term I would use is well-fucked."

"Well, you're welcome. It was our pleasure," Beyond playfully chuckled as he helped Light sit up, tucking several pillows behind him against the headboard before placing the tray table of food across his lap.

"Seriously though," Light softly replied, reaching out to cup Beyond's cheek in his hand. "You both were wonderful, and it was exactly what I needed."

Beyond closed his eyes and sighed happily as he leaned into the omega's touch; turning his head to place a kiss on the palm of his hand.

"Anytime," Beyond finally whispered as he opened his eyes again. "Love you, sweetheart."

Light's throat felt tight as a rush of emotion washed over him and their lips met again.

His life was not how he'd expected it to turn out before he met his mates. He thought he'd be just another alpha's arm candy, bored day in and day out, popping out babies every nine months or so and exhausting his body before he even reached his mid-twenties.

Instead, he had two alphas who respected and adored him, two beautiful children that filled his heart with more love than he'd ever thought imaginable, and a budding career alongside his mates doing the kind of work that he'd never thought possible for an omega.

 _Our life together is even better than I ever could've imagined._

"I love you, too."

"Light?"

"Yeah?" Light called out in response from inside the bathroom.

"We're going to go get the kids into the car," L responded. "Do you want me to take your carry on bag out for you?"

"I'm putting a few more things inside. I'll be out in a minute," Light gnawed on his lower lip, foot tapping impatiently as he glanced at the bag on the counter. It was full to the brim already with things that would make the long flight to Japan to visit his family more tolerable. He was comforted by the fact that at least they didn't have to fly commercial and the private jet had plenty of room for Hana and Aiko to run around.

"Alright, I'll head out to help B."

"Okay," Light replied as he looked in the mirror and nervously fixed his hair for the tenth time in the last few minutes. He finally took a deep breath and glanced down at the counter again. He gasped softly, hands shaking as he picked up the pregnancy test.

Light's eyes filled with tears, a smile slowly spreading across his face. He sniffled and wiped his eyes, a small laugh escaping at how ridiculous he was being. He popped the test into a plastic baggie and tucked it away in his carry on. He slung the bag over his shoulder and hurried from the bathroom, eager to join his mates and children.

Light grinned as he looked down at his stomach and gently placed a hand upon it.

 _I can't wait to tell them._

* * *

 **Endnotes:**

That's it my friends. I hope you all liked the ending.

Who ever thought I'd be writing a HEA ending with no cliffhanger, huh?

Let me know what you think in the comments :)

Cheers!

AF


End file.
